Juliette
by Renne.M
Summary: Capítulo final: Si el laberinto de sus sentimientos inocentes está abierto y con necesidad de volar...si, la respuesta es demasiado fácil. Completo .::Reviews::.
1. Etrαnge

***м **α** ð **є** м **ô** ï **s** є **ι** ι **є **J **ü **ι **ï** є **т** т **є*****

***c **н** α **р** т **є **я **Ø** и **є**: **є** т **я** α **и** б **є*****

***α **м** ü **н** ι **и** α **м** Ø **я** ι ***

* * *

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, me sentía adolorida, desconcertada y aturdida, no sabía que había pasado.

Me moví, me ardían las muñecas y los tobillos, estaba en una posición un tanto incómoda. Al darme cuenta, tenía las manos y pies atados, y estaba tirada en el piso, un crujiente y frío piso de madera. Me removí un poco más… tratando de salir de ahí brevemente ver, qué podía hacer para quitarme las sogaz…

Pero nada de lo que hacía rendía frutos, sólo conseguí hacer que la madera rechinara, y despertar a otra presenia. Alcé la cabeza para ver de quién o qué se trataba. Era una chica, de mi edad, tal vez un año mayor, era de cabellos rubios dorados como el oro, y ojos violetas. Tenía una piel blanquecina, era una chica muy linda, pero no la reconocía no muy bien del todo.

Cuando al fin, -supongo yo- Se dio también cuenta en la posición que estaba, le indiqué, como queriéndo quitarme las sogaz, para que me imitara, ver si al menos ella tenía una que otra posibilidad, más meramente abierta que la mía. Pero también estaba atada, de pies y manos, y hasta ahora; me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle, ambas estábamos con cintas adhesivas en los labios, ¡_mmmh_! Traté de hacer algún sonido, pero sólo conseguí un pequeño raspón.

Ambas seguiámos insistiendo en salir de esas pequeñas cápsulas llamadas sogaz… Comenzaba a aterrarme, no sabía dónde estaba, qué hora era, qué día era, nada. Dónde estaban mis padres, que había pasado en el mundo en el lapso que estuve inconsciente, además, ¿cómo llegué aquí? ¿quién me había traído aquí?

Ésto lo había visto ya en peliculas, hacían esto con mujeres hermosas, después las violaban, o algunos era vampiros que las seducían y bebían su sangre hasta dejarlas muertas, después tiraban sus cuerpos en medio de la carretera y a la mañana siguiente la policía encontraba el cadáver, notificaban a la familia. Y el prófugo jamás era encontrado.

Me removí con mucha más fuerza, saldría de ahí como pudiera. La otra chica, al parecer estaba más esquizofrénica que yo, y cómo no. No sabiamos que había pasado. Ni siquiera reconocíamos el lugar.

Me detuve…

Un par de pisadas provenientes tal vez de la planta baja hicieron eco en mi cabeza, -Parece que ya despertaron…-. Dijo una voz masculina, de acuerdo, esto comenzaba a ponerse como en las películas, ¡ah no!, ¡no! ¡no! Y ¡no!

No me iba a quedar aquí a esperar el momento en el que esa persona llegara. Pero no podía hacer nada, me sentía aterrada, no sabía que lugar era, si mis padres estaban ahí, si tan sólo era una broma. La chica se removía con fuerza, quería decirle que se detuviera, que dejara de hacer tanto escándalo. ¡PERO CÓMO!

Al final sólo me quedó una alternativa, esperar. Volví a cerrar los ojos, esperando que todo aquello acabara al abrirlos de nuevo.

----

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, me siento bastante aturdida. En la habitación que estoy, sólo entra una pequeña luz a travéz de la pequeña ventana. Me sacudo, sigo estando en la misma posición incómoda. Pero ésta vez el piso ya no está crujiendo, no es duro y frío, sino mullido y suave.

Veo que la chica que antes estaba frenta a mi ahora no está ¿dónde habrá quedado? Además… ¿qué demonios hago yo en una cama de dos plazas?

Y no era mucho que me importara, pensé que era mi habitación pero esta no se parecía en nada a mi alcoba, la falta de brillo me recordaba dónde estaba. Por un momento, también pensé que era un sueño, pero tampoco lo era. Estaría en mi cama, en mi habitación.

-Ya despertó la otra…-. Dijo una voz extrañamente peculiar, la voz del hombre de hacía rato, o quizás de días atrás. Volví a ponerme histérica, paranoíca, ya hasta estaba escuchando voces. Habló fuera de la habitación.

-Habrá que ver…-. Oh por dios! Un segundo hombre… genial, lo que faltaba… no cabía duda de que ahora sí estaba perdida. A diferencia del otro, su voz sonaba cándida y dulce, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño. Me removí; si ya sé que estoy haciendo más ruido, y que esta historia de cómo yo estoy atada a la cama parece no tener fin, pero ya verán…

Solamente me quedaban dos opciones:

Una: seguir moviéndome.

Dos: esperar.

Ninguna de las dos me convenció para nada. Así que me quedé así igual de inherte. Y aquí es donde comienza el verdadero problema.

Oígo que alguien carraspea en la puerta… es un joven alto, níveo, ojos zafiros y cabello azulado. Su mirada vacía es profunda y cálida, es muy apuesto, sin duda, tenia rasgos varoniles, sin dejar a un lado los toques dulces. Detrás de él se encontaba un chico de unos dos años menos… alto cabello castaño, y ojos negros…

Sin duda serían el sueño de más de una adolescente… -Por fin despiertas-. Comenzó el primer joven, su mirada me recorre de arriba abajo, se acerca a donde yo estoy, retirando la cinta de mis labos dejando una marca roja a los costados, comenzando a delinear la comisura de mis labios, con sus dedos; tersos y suaves. Su exquisito aroma me elude. Cierro los ojos, intento dar un grito para pedir ayuda, pero mis labios son sellados por algo dulce, algo tibio, algo suave...

Sentí…

* * *

**Conclusiones:** Mi querer 6 Reviews para continuar ésta historia ¿Qué pasa si no?

Bye bye Mademoiselle Juliette.

Saludos!


	2. Doii Rebel

***Mademoiselle Juliette***

***Chapter Two: Doi Rebel***

***Amu Hinamori***

* * *

-Por fin despertaste-. Me dijo el primer joven, se acercó a mí a pasos decididos, yo no me inmuté; ¿Para que hacerlo? Si de todas formas nada podía hacer. Sentí cómo un lado del futón se desviaba y se hacía para abajo. El joven se había sentado a la altura de mis piernas.

_PLAF._

El otro chico salió de la habitación, el azulito desvió la mirada a la salida. Volteó enseguida. Retiró la cinta delicadamente de mis labios dejando un rastro rojo a su paso. Con sus dedos comenzó a contornear la comisura de mis labios, extrañamente sus dedos eran tersos y suaves, se acercó más de lo debido. Su exquisito aroma a almizcle me eludía.

¿En qué estoy pensando?

Más importante… ¿Estoy pensando?

Me miró directamente con esos ojos que de tanta belleza daban escalofríos mirarlos. Sentí cómo algo subía hasta internarse en mi rostro y hacerlo caliente. Estaba sonrojada, el chico era muy atrevido, yo no había abierto la boca en todo el rato; tampoco él.

A pesar de poder gritar desmesuradamente para pedir auxilio, no lo hice. No sé por qué e ignoro las razones. Pero el tipo comenzó a ponerse enfermizo, una de sus manos se pasaron por los botones de mi blusa…

Ahora sí tenía miedo, y estuve apunto de expandir un grito despavorido; pero no pude… mis labios fueron sellados por algo tibio, algo dulce, algo suave.

Sentí…

Un mar entremezclado de sensaciones en mi ser. Era el dulce sabor de la desesperación. Abrí los ojos como platos, el joven se encontraba a dos centímetros de mí; levantó mis brazos para que quedaran más arriba de mi cabeza.

Entonces, fue cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer pertinazmente de mis ojos, me sentía impotente, el joven parecía disfrutar de mi sufrimiento.

-Realmente eres hermosa-. Me dijo tocándo mi rosto, secándo las lágrimas que caían de mis pupilas temblorosas. Con la mano que le quedaba libre comenzó a descender por mi vientre e ir desabotonando de abajo hacia arriba mi blusa.

-Basta…-. Supliqué, me sentía impotente, rabiosa, desesperada. Y cualquier otro adjetivo que denominara la deseperación. Pero él parecía no hacer caso a mi susurro, seguía desabotonando lentamente mi blusa…

* * *

-¿Cómo te llamas?-. Preguntó el castaños de forma dulce, se colocó encima de la joven que lloraba desconsoladamente, sólo su ropa interior la cubría de aquel joven. Y el muy miserable todavía en un acto de cinísmo y altanería se atrevía a burlarse de la joven y preguntarle su nombre.

La joven, al tener orgullo no hizo nada más que voltear la mirada a algún ricón perdido en la habitación. Pero ese momento no duró mucho, por más que lo deseara…

El joven tomó el mentó de la rubia e hizo que lo mirara fijamente, sus ojos violetas mostraban un miedo infinito, pero ella no iba a permitir que la vieran humillada, ni hoy ni nuca.

–Y bien…-. Volvió a insistir. Qué parte de **NO** le iba a contestar era la que el castaño no entendía. La chica, solamente por tener orgullo y en un acto desesperado le escupió en la cara.

El chico sonrió, se limpió… la chica lo último que vio… fue como un puño se acercaba a su rostro…

* * *

-¡Basta!-. Grité con más fuerza, el peli-azul estaba apunto de hundir su rostro en mi cuello, pero al parecer, mi grito lo hizo tener un poco de humanidad, después de haberme despojado de mi ropa, y que se detuviera…

-¿Qué pasa?-. Me preguntó cálidamente, aunque la expresión maliciosa que adornaba su rostro no me daba esa calidez. Comienzo a moverme deseperadamente, deseo quitarmelo de encima, tengo miedo… mucho miedo…

-¡Ya quédate quieta!-. Ordena el joven, pero me resulta imposible moverme, los músculos del sujeto no me deja moverme con mucha libertad. Sin mencionar el hecho de que está encima de mí, y sigo atada de manos y pies. Los cuales ya no siento.

Me ve, de nuevo, ve que mis manos y pies están prácticamente hinchados, no siento nada. Todo mi cuerpo se siente frío, todo menos mi rostro… el joven me retira las ataduras… extrañamente, sus ojos me miran con ternura… se retira de encima mío para quitarme las sogaz de los pies.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-. Me pregunta seductoramente, no tengo ni la más mínima intención en contestarle, sobo mis muñecas y tobillos, me abotono rápidamente la blusa evitando en todo momento la mirada de él.

-Por favor… no me hables de tú y de yo, como si fueramos amigos…-. Genial, a veces yo misma me pregunto qué tengo en la cabeza… el tipo me miró atónito, y hasta confundido, pero aún así sonrió.

El joven volvió a ponerse encima mío… esta vez yo tenía las manos libres, aunque no por mucho, ya que las tomó juntas con una de sus manos; con la otra, delineó los finos rastro que lágrimas pasadas habían dejado en mis mejillas. Giré el rostro apresuradamente. Gran error. El tipo comenzó a jugar con su nariz en mi cuello.

Comprendo entonces que ésta no es la primera vez que él está con un cuerpo femenino, sabe como consentirnos, y como hacer que corrientes eléctricas se vayan desplazando por mi cuerpo. En cambio para mí, es la primera vez que estoy frente a una situación así.

_¡PLAF!_

Un ruido ensordecedor, como el choque de dos rocas proveniente de la habitación continua me hizo salir de mi trance. El oji-azul volteó de inmediato.

_¡PLAF, PLAF!_

-Ese… inútil-. Sale de la habitación rápidamente. Oígo sus veloces pasos dirigirse a la habitación continua. Estoy demasiado asustada, pero reuno el valor suficiente para seguirle _–QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES, KUKAI-._ Escuché, mis pasos eran quedos, llegué a la habitación continua.

La chica que antes había estado atada junto conmigo ahora se encontraba igual o peor que yo. Únicamente su ropa interior la estaba cubriéndo, mientras que el otro tipo, el castaño, estaba siendo sometido por el peli-azul, quien lo tenía boca abajo, y con una mano detrás en la esplada…

-¡Basta duele!-. Se queja el menor de ellos, pero el otro no tiene ni la más mínima intención en soltarlo. -¡Ya déjame Ikuto!-. Así que el peli-azul se llamaba Ikuto…

-¿Qué planeabas hacerle, eh, Kukai?-. Gritó con el ceño fruncido, yo corrí para desatar a mi ex compañera, el que se hacía llamar Ikuto me miró, pero no hizo nada para detenerme. Desaté a la joven rubia, corrió a esconderse en mis brazos, estaba temblando y lloraba. En serio le había ido peor.

Pude notar cómo había una zona más roja en su mejilla que resaltaba, al parecer, Ikuto también lo vio. Infló las mejillas, se enfureció.

-¡TE ATREVISTE A GOLPEARLA! ¡ANIMAL!-. Sujetó con mucha más fuerza su agarre, el otro ya jadeaba de dolor. –¡NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN, SE ESTABA RESISTIENDO!ó con voz chillona por el dolor. El otro al fin lo soltó, le pasé las ropas a la rubia, la chica se vistió torpemente.

-Por que nunca había estado con una bestia-. Replicó la joven, me sorprendí desmesuradamente por su comentario. Ikuto, al contrario de mí se rió. Y 'Kukai' como le decía, sólo respingó.

-Pídele disculpas-. Le dijo Ikuto dándole un codazo. –Lo siento-. Rápido y consiso, no estaba acostumbrado a pedir perdón, me supongo yo. El peli-azul me sonrió tiernamente, me sonrojé solo un poco, y giré el rostro en seco.

-Comencemos de nuevo, soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi, él es Kukai Souma-. El tipo que por fin se levantó del suelo, alzó la palma en forma de saludo. –Tenemos diescisiete y diesciseis años, respectivamente, ¿ustedes quiénes son?-. Preguntó, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, mientras Kukai se arreglaba las ropas. La chica me miró confundida, le indiqué que ya no llorara…

Bueno, sabía que era imposible, no estábamos dispuestas a contestar; casi nos violan, y en un acto de barbajanería, se atreven con una mueca de cinísmo adornando su rostro, a venir y preguntarnos el nombre.

-¿Y bien?-. Volvió a insistir, pero ninguna de las dos abrió la boca… -No se van a ir, si es lo que creen-. Nos dijo, esas palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza. No nos ibamos a ir…

-Soy Amu Hinamori, tengo quince años-. Dije al fin, la chica volteó a verme, parecía desconcertada. Le sonreí para darle algo de confianza, bajó la mirada… cerró los ojos, resopló resignada…

-Soy Utau Hoshina, tengo catorce años-. Era menor que yo, eso si estaba mal… aparentaba ser un poco mayor… ambos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, el castaño se sonrojó de sobremanera, ah claro, ahora si le daba pena haber casi, si no es que **SI**, violar a una pequeña niña de sólo catorce años.

-Bueno, si gustan cambiarse de ropas, en la habitación de enseguida hay un armario hay varias ropas, creo que les quedarán-. ¿Ahora venían con sus actos semi-humanos? –Si gustan ducharse, el baño está disponible…-. Terminó.

-¿Podemos irnos?-. Preguntó Utau, ambos giraron los ojos, sonrieron divertidos…

-No todo lo que nos piden está a su alcanze-. Dijeron para salir de ahí, pero sus risotadas burlescas resonaban en las paredes, y sus pisadas también…

-Vamos-. Le indiqué a la chica. Salimos de ahí…

* * *

Tomé una blusa negra, no muy ajustada, y un pantalón del mismo color… me quedaría obviamente con mis zapatos. Utau tomó un conjunto deportivo en morado… ambas salimos de ahí para dirigirnos al baño… oh problema.

¿En dónde demonios estába el baño?

Salimos para preguntarles, era una casa muy luminosa, grande… blanca. Bajámos las escaleras, resonaban nuestros pasos por las habitaciones, nadie más que ellos vivían allí.

Se encontraban en el comedor. –Creo que ésta vez sí nos excedimos…-. Ésa voz, sigo pensando que parece la de un niño pequeño. Bajamos hasta quedar detrás de la puerta. Toqué un par de veces. -¿Si?-. Abrí la puerta. Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa rectangular.

Ambas estábamos más rojas que un tomate… y ni quién dijera lo contrario… -¿En dónde está el baño, disculpen?-. Untu venía detrás de mí, y sólo alzó un poco la cabeza por encima de mi hombro para mirar.

Ikuto se levantó de su silla con mucha paciencia, el otro chico, siguió tomándo refresco… -sigánme-. Nos indico, deteniendo la puerta para que ambas salieramos… volvimos a subir las escaleras.

Caminamos por un extenso pasillo, al final había una puerta monocromática… la abrió. Al fin, el baño. –Bien, en el estante hay toallas, la llave izquierda es la caliente y la derecha la fría-. Cerró la puerta de golpe, escuchamos un toque de claxón de fuera…

Dejamos las ropas en el estante, Utau se apresuró a subirse en mis hombros para abrir la ventana… tal y como lo habíamos planeado… saldríamos de ahí…

-Amu…mira…-. Se bajó de mis hombros, me coloqué en sus hombros…

Era un paisaje desértico, parecía que mis pupilas estaban ciegas, estaríamos en medio del desierto… por que no había nada más que arena y tierra, nunca imaginé que hubiera una casa en partes así, pero el tereno era demasido verosímil, lo que hacía desistir de mis especulaciones… la válvula de mi corazón estaba desenfrenada, mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

El aire chocaba brutalmente contra mis pulmones, parecían gigantescas agujas picando cada parte de mi ser. Un escalofrío me recorrió la médula. Me sentía mareada, la cabeza me daba vueltas, el estómago se me revolvía… entonces, estabamos condenadas a pasar la eternidad en esta bendita casa. Se oyó otro toque de claxon… alcé la vista y en un esfuerzo sub-humano vi como un carro, un Volvo C30 negro estaba fuera de la casa.

De ella salió una persona, aunque no pude idenificarla, después se oyó el timbre de la planta de abajo. Y las pisadas apresuradas de los dos jóvenes, mis uñas se enterraron en el concreto para evitar caerme… la respiraci´n comenzba a dificultarseme…

-Amu, me lastimas-. Entonces comprendía que estaba pisando, y recargando todo mi peso en los hombros de la chica… me estaba empezando a confundir… pero no podía hacer nada, nada. Cuantas ganas tenía de ir y arrancarles la cabeza a los dos, cuantas ganas de despedazarlos de uno por uno… dejarlos tirados regados, dándole paso a una perfecta agonía… quería oírlos y velos retorcerse de dolor.

Pero nada se podía hacer.

Me bajé de los hombros de la chica que se sentó adolorida en el piso. –Ouch…-. Me dijo, con un sinfín de rangos de obviedad incrustados en su mirada inescrutable e inexorable…

-Lo siento-. Respondí, me senté en el retrete… apoyé mi cabeza frustrada en mis manos, estaban ásperas… me sentía frustrada… quería escapar… salir corriendo hasta que me ardieran los pulmones como si me estuviera persiguiéndo un mounstro… pero no podía.

-¡Con que aquí están!-. La puerta se abrió de golpe, ambas miramos como una chica alta, de cabellos violáceos y mirada ambarina, entraba al baño con una pequeñísima minifalda blanca, traslúcida que apenas tapaba sus partes íntimas, y un top del mismo color, dejándo ver su sostén negro debajo… solo cubriéndo esa parte…

-¿Y bien… las dos disfrutaron de sus servicios?-. Dijo viéndonos fijamente, acercó su mano a mi, recorriendo descaradamente cada parte que se le ponía enfrente… recorrió mis pechos, mi vientre… más debajo…

Estaba destruida… atormentada, aterrada, paranoíca, histérica… de todo un poco. Escuché muy apenas como un par de pisadas se acercaban al baño…

-¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES NADESHIKO!-. Gritó, entró empujándola, retiró la mano acosadora con brusquedad de mí, abrazándome, protegiéndome; resguardándome dentro de sus brazos. Estaba temblando, pero extrañamente, me producía algo, un _no sé qué_, que me hacía sentir calidez… era un tacto suave, se sentía tan bien.

-Hm… veo que y escogiste a tu favorita-. Dijo la mujer con algo de cinísmo en su voz… miró a Utau, la pobre ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas, rápidamente, el oji-verde se colocó frente a ella impidiéndole el paso a la peli-violácea… -Tú también, buuh-. Resopló resignada…

-En el piso de abajo está el dinero… largo de aquí-. Bufó Ikuto algo ¿molesto? Mientras me aferraba más a su agarre, yo dejé que mis nudillos descansaran en su pecho… él se sorprendió pero no hizo nada más.

-Uy, que cortesía, bueno ya qué… ¡adiós amores!-. Se despidió, meneando sus caderas descaradamente en un acto de ¿seducción? Tenía demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza… y creo que ninguna tendrá una respuesta… por el momento me concentro en este par de brazos que me siguen soteniéndo en ellos; y el par de zafiros que tiene por ojos que no dejan de mirame, lo cuál, me pone nerviosa.

-¿Están bien?-. Preguntó el castaño… recargándose en el marco de la puerta… Ikuto se separó de mí, algo se removió dentro de mi pecho, y comenzó a arder cuando se separó…

-Si, gracias-. Ni siquiera le pregunté el por qué de su actitud, o quién era la mujer ésa. No era que me importara mucho la última… -Bien-. Dijo, cerró la puerta… terminamos como al principio…

Terminamos de ducharnos, salimos de ahí… ibamos directo a la habitación, si teníamos que compartir la casa con esos dos. Pasariámos el resto de lo que durara encerradas ahí.

-¿No quieren bajar a cenar?-. dijo una voz desde la planta baja, Utau me miró, le di un encojimiento de hombros como respuesta… -Ya vámos-. Respondí lo más monocromáticamente posible. Nos dirigimos por el extenso pasillo blanco adornado con un que otro cuadro con dibujos abstráctos y de papel amarillento… era una caso algo antigua, remodelada… pero seguía siendo vieja… bajámos por las grandes y fregadas escaleras rústicas…

Abrímos la puesta que daba al comedor de hacía rato, al entrar ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos… Ikuto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al vernos –¿Ó sólo a mi?- entrar por ahí, mientras que Kukai casi, se atraganta con el jugo que estaba tomándo…

-L…la… comi,da es…tá servida-. Terminó apresuradamente después de sus balbuceos sin sentido, erronéos y escasos de legibilidad. Yo sonreí para mis adentros, mientras que la rubia solamente se sonrojaba…

Si, sería una estadía larga…

* * *

Perra. Zorra. Oh yeah, palabras bien definidas para decirle a Nadeshiko.

Muchos de ustedes van a querer matarme, ya lo sé.

**Conclusiones:** MI querer MÁS de 6 Reviews para continuar… No querrán que lo deje hasta aquí ¿o si?

Si, mejor considerenlo!

Saludos!


	3. Seductiion

***Mademoiselle Juliette***

***Chapter three: Seduction***

***Ikuto Tsukiyomi***

* * *

La apacible casa en la que por años viví, hoy se encontraba muy fría. Pero no era un frío invernal, abrazador, deseado. Era un frío abrumador, cegador, hiriente. No terminaba de comprender, no sabía cómo había caído tan bajo. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-Ya sé, lo sé… lo sé…, ya me quedó bien claro-. Se escucha su voz por toda la casa, de eso estoy más que seguro.

-Es que no puedo entender ¿¡cómo te atreviste!?...–. Continúo regañándolo.

-Yo estaba bastante… em… bueno…-. Tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido alguno, me estaba fastidiando, no le entendía nada.

-Caliente…– Terminé, antes de que explotara de desesperación. Una gran vena roja está apunto de explotar en mí, y debo haberme visto terriblemente abrumador con mi mirada asesina.

-¡Exacto!–. Dice Kukai, alzándo las manos en forma sarcástica. –No aguanté que esa niña me rechazara…-. Lo miré inescrutable, e inexorablemente, como campanas del reloj que jamás se detienen.

-Para la próxima vez aprovecha cuando Nadeshiko venga a visitarnos… le pagas lo que te pide y listo…-. Terminé, ese nombre me causaba asco con tan sólo decirlo, había algo que me producía dolor de estómago… la pregunta era ¿Qué?

-A ti te atendería gratis…-. Continúa diciéndo una sarta de tonterías… –A mi me cobra… la muy…-. Le tapo la boca antes de que continúe… me tiene hasta la madre de las bobadas que dice…

-¡¡Ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo!!– Termino de decir lo más rápido que puedo, cierro los ojos recordándo las inumerables veces que ella ha tratado de seducirme. Pongo cara de horror, y asco al recordarla…

Simplemente no me atraía, no podía negar que era bella, porque en realidad lo era, pero no era mi tipo… para nada, era una… perra. Palabra muy bien utilizada, creo que sería con lo que mejor la describiría yo… era perfecto para ella, le retiré la mano, después de casi asfixiarlo.

-Valla que tienes agallas, yo no me habría aguantado a una mujer así…-. Me dice resoplando, y cerrando sus ojos… bufé.

-Tu caes en todo…-. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. El me miró casi espectante y con un rango de obviedad enorme. Me levanté a abrir el refrigerador, eran cerca de las once de la mañana… las chicas no habían abierto la puerta en toda la mañana… miré de reojo las escaleras…

_Amu._

Fue lo más original que salió de mis labios, no se me pudo haber ocurrido una cosa un tanto más original… no estaba de muy bueno humor hoy, no me sentía cómodo. No sabía por qué. Sentía un aire congelante entrando a la puesta y dándonos de golpe… pero nada de ahí traía aire… no había aire… no había nada hoy.

-Bueno… y ¿qué vamos a hacer con las chicas?–. Me cuestiona Kukai, que sigue sentado, sin un atisbo de deseperasión, de culpa, de arrepentimiento… nada. –¿Cuándo y cuánto vamos a cobrar por su rescate?-. Me preguntó con cinísmo inpregnado en su infección de voz.

Permanecí de espaldas. Pensando. Pensando en que haríamos con el par de niñas. Eran lindisimas; hermosas, pero no podíamos hacerles lo mismo que a las otras chicas. ¡Tenian catorce y quince años, por Dios! No eramos pedofilos, almenos NO yo. Bajé la cabeza, me sentía aturdido, no podía creer que eran tan pequeñas… no se les notaba… se veían… más grandecitas.

-Lo mejor será dejarlas en _libertad_-. Termino en susurro, distorcinando las palabras, pero sabía que había sido lo suficientemente legible como para que él eschuchara la idiotes que dije

-Quéeee!!!???– Kukai se levanta de la mesa. –Pero que demonios te pasa???? Perder la oportunidad de ganar tanto dinero!!!???-. Parecía más preocupado por el dinero que por lo que nos podía pasar si se daban cuenta.

-Dinero tienes de sobra, idiota… si sólo nos pusimos de acuerdo para bromear un rato… pero no creí que esas chicas resultaran ser una de las pocas millonarias inocentes!–. Contesto mientras abro una lata de cerveza. Por el rabillo del ojo, alcanzo a divisar la silueta al frente de mí. Está enojado. Aturdido; desorientado, pero no iba a poder hacer nada contra mi voluntad

Kukai guarda silencio mientras me mira beber un poco, alejo la cerveza de mi boca y continúo. –Además que son muy lindas… da mucha pena asustarlas-. Está demás decir que mi bochorno es enorme, acompasado con los fuerte latidos y el golpeteo frenético en mi corazón.

-A mi no me apena en lo más mínimo!!! Los Hinamori y Hoshina son unas de las familias más ricas del país!! No estoy dispuesto a perder tal pepita de oro!!-. Me hizo salir de ese desenfrenado procesos de auto-recuperación de sangre. Además de gritar como mono cilindrero atado en un circo para ser exibido.

Un suave golpe en la puerta de entrada hace que nuestra apacible (JA, JA, tache el error), conversación sea interrumpida, ambos miramos cómo la manilla se abre con lentitud. Y ahí están damas y caballeros. ¡En el nombre de un caracol parapléjico! ¡cómo jodidos se les ha ocurrido entrar con semejantes actuendo!

Para empezar, Amu trae una camiseta que YO personalmente le presté para dormir, le llega más debajo de las caderas, supongo que **POR LO MENOS** lleva puesto debajo unas bermudas o algo. Su cabello le hace cosquillas en la frente, mientras que sus… piernas me dan un buen panorama desde aquí. Son blancas, largas y bien contorneadas… se ve tan bien así… pero como era de esperarse. YO no estaba en condiciones óptimas par comentar o hacer algún gesto, simplemente giré la cabeza a donde anteriormente.

_Cof… cof._

Alguien se estaba atragantándo… en el nombre de un gorila homosexual, ¡Kukai, deja de hacer esos ruidos tan extraños!. Dios, esta gente, me ve que estoy embobado con la imagen que tengo enfrente y empieza a toser como un vil gusano acabando de tomar jugo. Y entonces volteo, con la más grande intención de golpearlo hasta dejarlo internado en un hospital por mis golpes; pero entonces, me doy cuenta de que NO fue apropósito; si se estaba ahogando.

Y no por haber tomado el jugo; si no por que su mirada se encontraba vacilándo y danzando de arriba abajo en aquel pedazo de carne, qué, por alguna extraña razón _el jefe_ había considerado que eran buenas presas de nuestra cacería y que con ello obtendríamos una buena recompensa, osea, el engrandecimiento de nuestro ya enorme bolsillo lleno de diner sacado de la forma más mofe y sucia que ustedes se pudieron haber imaginado.

Raptando jóvenes inocentes; pero con padres millonarios, todas las que nos habían tocado habían sido ya experimentadas si de sexo estabamos hablando, o todas sabían por lo menos, cómo comportarse ante una situación así. Y después de pedir la recompensa, diciendo que las habíamos encontrado solas tristes y abandonadas. Después la familia estaba meramente agradecida, nos invitaban a pasar un día o dos en sus casas, y mientras nosotros las complacieramos todas la noches. Ellas no abririan la boca para nada.

Era un trabajo patéticamente simple, era una cosas esplendorosa; por que nada de lo que hacías tenía sentido…. Ninguna de las chicas sabía lo que era la palabra pudor pero si había algo que nos dejaba bien en claro, es que a ellas les agradaba, lo cuál, aunque inconscientemente nos dejaba con algo, un sentimiento, un cierto ardorcito llamado: _Intriga_. Y si, talvez fueramos de los más repudiable, fueramos lo más asqueroso que exisitera. Pero nadie sabía realmente el por qué nosotros teníamos eso que nisiquiera merecia ser catalogado como _trabajo_.

Nuestra empleadora en turno Nadeshiko, era una zorra hasta por las uñas, la tipa se la pasaba día y noche atendiendo clientes, arrastrándose como la asquerosa perra que era. La odiaba, almenos ese era mi caso; Kukai la amaba, la idolatraba, pero por sobre ese sentimiento enfermo que ella estaba haciendo crecer en su interior, la deseaba, el pobre casi lamía el piso donde ella y sus pútridas botas de ramera pasaban.

Estaba en un completo estado irracional de _te deseo Nadeshiko_, me pregunto ¿Qué habría sido de él si yo no hubiera llegado? Tal vez, en este mismo instante, no estaría aquí, o talvez si. Todo habría dependido de las circunstancias, aunque, lo más probable sería que si estuviera aquí, y talvez; hasta revolcándose con ella. Pero volviendo al tema. La chica rubia Utau, no era mucho menos bonita que Amu –claro que sí, almenos para mi; eso me bastaba- sus ojos desprendían un brillo sin igual, eran casi como ángeles caidos del cielo. Si, talvez YO exageraba, pero esta visión… había olvidado lo lindas que eran las mujeres.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo fuera de la casa, era una mañana nublada, ostentosa, perfecta para quedarse en casa. Pero hoy no era un día muy bonito precisamente. No me sentía cómodo

-…

-…

-…

-…

No pasó nada, todo seguía intacto, lo cuál hacía que mis venas y células se alteraran y que todos mis esfuerzos por no hacer algo indebido se fueran al coño. No tenía las condiciones ni los adjetivos ni las demás palabras para hablar y/o hacer uso de mis facultades mentales. Asi que los cuatro, así igual que hace como tres millones de años; nos quedamos a esperar que el jodido flash invisible de la cámara invisible diera su fin y poder mover aunuqe fuera uno de mis músculos y poder pronunciar un misero _buenos días_. Pero ese fotógrafo de pacotilla no se daba prisa.

Y si, nuestros rostros estaban para fotografía, pareciamos la hermosa familia feliz de épocas Victorianas antes de ser ejecutadas. Parecíamos más inverosímiles que luces incandescentes saliendo debajo de un tapete cursi de bienvenidos a casa con un giantesco oso al final; que la hermana mayor encontró muy pertinente colocar en la entrada; sin saber el por qué. (SI TROPA DE RETARDADOS! EL LETRERO DICE: **BIENVENIDOS**!)

-Buenos días-. OH POR FIN, GRACIAS DIOS!. Almenos, yo conocía lo que se decía abre la boca para hablar. Ya, estaba decidido… si tenía control sobre mis acciones.

* * *

Había algo que me impedía moverme, me encontraba recostado en mi apacible cama; mirando hacía el ahora fascinante techo rústico y monocromático. Me pregunto ¿Cuántas losetas habrá? ¿Cuánto se habrán tardado en construir la casa? Y aunque ninguna de las respuestas me interesaba. Después de revolverme la cabeza todo el día y parte de la noche. Me hicieron salir de mis especulaciones las carraspeadas que alguien dio en la puerta, nadie abrió a pesar de mi ascentimiento y consentimiento para hacerlo.

-Buenas noches-. Una voz linda, dulce, increiblemente excitante proveniente de fuera, por un momento deseé poder tener visión de rayos X y partir en mil pedazitos ese pedazo pútrido de madera que se interponía entre nosotros. Pero tampoco estaba en condiciones para poder decirle algo o hacerle algo a la chica. Quizás no fue coincidencia, que nos encontraramos ahora. Talvez, así se quería…

-Buenas noches, Amu-. No obtuve más por parte de ella.

* * *

Después de haberme revuelto más la cabeza como por dos horas más, miré mi reloj digital… 11:30 P.M si, era tarde me importaba un pepino pigmeo azul con frenos dentales que lo fuera, seguramente todos los inquilinos de la casa ya estarían dormidos. Kukai era del tipo de personas que dormían temprano, a la inversa de mí, que parezco gato, duermo a la hora que quiera; o más bien, cuando el sueño me gane.

Me levanté perezosamente de la cama, mis piernas estaba entumecidas debido a la posicón en la que me encontraba anteriormente; había pasado así por lo menos unas cuatro horas. Y no me había quejado de nada. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Caminé por el extenso y ancho pasillo, bajé las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero antes de eso… eché un vistazo a la habitación de Kukai; todo en orden.

Entonces, miré la habitación continúa… y estaba tratando de reprimir la enorme oleada y batallones de sentimientos entremezclados con excitación y fieras palpitaciones y golpeteos frenéticos en el corazón; que me tentaban a ir a tomar la perilla del pedazo de madera rectangular al que los humanos llamamos _puerta_ y abrirlo, dándole paso a una perfecta agonía.

Y entonces, por primera vez en mis diesciete años de sumisa e innecesaria existencia, mis pies desobedecieron el súplico y se adelantaron hacía fuera de la habitació. Mi mano tembló ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? Ni que fuera la primera vez que fuera a ver a alguna jovencita; pero con ella no podía ser yo mismo, con ella, algo se removía en mi interior, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Todo era distorción.

Miré la cama de dos plazas que estaba internada en la alcoba; parecía un pequeño bultito arrumacado cual minino ronroneante y friolento, me acerqué más de lo debido ¡PERDÓN, NO TENGO VISTA LÁSER! ¡RECUERDAN? ESTÁ OSCURO! ¡en el nombre de una hiena con depresión! ¿Dónde está?

¡Demonios!

Cerré la puerta para dejar descansar a la criatura de cabellos rubios que estaba dentro; mientras que yo parecía loco escapando de un centro psiquiatrico buscando a la niña esta que se ocurre y encuentra muy pertinente escaparse a las once cuarenta de la noche. Bajé las escaleras, y aunque era de mi costumbre ser sigiloso, esta vez no lo fui… La chica se encontraba en la sala, mirando por la ventana caer la lluvia pertinazmente, las nubes púrpuras en el cielo parecían ojos derramando lágrimas de sus pupilas temblorosas. Parecía sumisa en aquel interminable pasaje incandescente inescrutable e inexorable; es más; parecía gustarle.

Entonces, las oleadas de sentimientos apretujados en mi pecho volvieron a culminar mi trabajo; haciendo que mis pies, nuevamente, me desobedecieran. No sabía si realmente estaba bien o mal lo que estaba haciendo; pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. La chica tenía sus pupilas dilatadas y rojas ¿Había estado llorando? Sus ojos ambarios se cristalinizaron al escuchar otra respiración en la habitación. Me miró.

Y por un momento, puedo jurar, que sentí cómo mi corazón se detenía, escalofrís me recorrieron todo el cuerpo, restregándoseme por el cuerpo, sin llegar nunca al lugar preciso, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y cerré los ojos; el aire chocaba brutalmente contra mis pulmones, parecían pequeñas agujas incrustándose en mi carne débil y vulnerable.

Vovlí a abrir los ojos, sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas a más no poder. -¿Por qué no estás dormida?-. ¡En el nombre de una momia claustrofóbica! No se me pudo haber ocurrido una frase un tanto más original que esa… acaso soy un niño enfermo que acaba de salir de rehabilitación a la luz del día después de cuatro años de internación? No. Y por eso mismo me molestaba.

-… No acostumbro dormir temprano-. Oh si genial, y sólo por eso tienes el derecho de casi causarme un paro cardiaco, bueno, en tanto no saliera de la casa, podía causarme todos los paros cardiácos que quisiera (JA, JA, TACHE EL ERROR). Entonces desvié mi mirada hacía el ventanal, las gotas de agua cristalinas era como pequeños copos de nieve; parecían desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Entonces… saltó una chispa de intuición en aquel silencio sepulcral…

-… Ven…-. Le dije, la tomé del brazo, halándola hacía mí, tomé las llaves de la casa; y cerré la puerta con cuidado, una vez afuera, la chica se cubrió la cara, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, y aunque en el auto había dos chaquetas; esto, probablemente la resfriaría, ella oponía resistencia del lado contrario hacia donde yo lallevaba, pero no podía contra mi.

-¡A dónde me llevas!-. La escuché gritar con su vocecita medio apagada. Y aunque oponía resistencia… pude notar cómo dejó de jalonearse al lado contrario. Su brazo de destensó, al fin, pude levarla al auto, con las ropas escurriendo y pegadas al cuerpo, le ofrecí la chamarra de Kukai para que se cubriera; la darle la bendita chaqueta, su mano rozó la mía… y aunque no supe el por qué e ignoro las razones.

Me sonrojé.

Y desmesuradamente, como si mi sangre hubiese sido metida en una olla y la hubieran calentado para después volver a meterla en mi rostro. Ambos nos quedamos así… pero no por mucho, la chica me quitó ya la chaqueta de las manos. Me dispuse a subir al asiento, ella se encontraba en el de copiloto, asi que yo manejaría.

Y en todo el camino… ella no abrió la boca para nada. Pero sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver al frete de lo que estabamos… y entonces, fue cuando vi, que sus ojos ya estaban de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas… pero si yo no pensaba hacerle nada… no por el momento…

* * *

Intriga, Miedo, desesperación… aberración… lechugazos, tomatazos, platanazos

¡NO! ¡NO ME ODIEN!

Ya saben mis peticiones y conclusiones…

A TODAS LAS QUE FIRMARON LAS !

P.D: ¿Se dieron cuenta de que el capi está más larog? :3

Saludos!

¿Reviews?


	4. Lα cαge

***Mademoiselle Juliette***

***Chapter Four: La Cage***

***Amu Hinamori***

_Cada una de las lectoras imaginó que Ikuto me dejaría libre; pero como a Trebol15 no se le dio la gana, y pensó que no podía hacerme más miserable de lo que soy ahora; no se le ocurrió algo más pertinentemente qué:_

Mi mirada se nubló al instante; no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Por que ahora mi realidad se había vuelto una pesadilla.

Ikuto salió del automóvil, estando todavía encendido; no pude observar muy bien qué fue lo que sacó de su bolsillo, si una navaja o unas llaves. Me quise inclinar más por la segunda. La puesta de la cochera se abrió de par en par. Entonces; Ikuto volvió al auto.

Seguía lloviendo pertinazmente; mi mirada no encajaba con la realidad. Sólo cuando escuché que el motor dejaba de rugir. Supe que todo había acabado. Él volvió a cerrar la puesta de la cochera. Yo me encontraba aún dentro del automóvil…

Escuché cómo la puerta de mi lado se abría quedamente; entonces, vi cómo su cabello azulado caía libremente por su frente, empapándolo con las pequeñas gotas que se deslizaban con el. El chico era apuesto; no podía negarlo. Y entonces ese ardorcito calientito en el pecho volvía. Y lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba mucho más que el estar aquí sin poder hacer nada. Odiaba cada una de las cosas que habían pasado en estos tres días, que he convivido con él. Y lo odio mucho más por ser el causante de mi insomnio; por ser el causante de mis ya prolongados sueños que me despiertan a las dos de la madrugada. Y odiaba ser tan tonta, y estarme reprimiendo todos los días el escupirle un_ te quiero_.

Así de cerca como lo había tenido la primera vez; ahora cómo quería estar ante esa situación y poder escupirle en la cara un maldito te quiero. Pero odiaba mucho más y por sobre toas las cosas al tiempo; por que todo se perdía, cada una de las cosas se perdía, y todas podían recuperarse… menos el tiempo…

Por que no podía quererlo…

Por que no podía amarlo…

Por que no podía decirle cuánto me gustaba…

Por que no podía hacer nada de nada…

Por que así iba a ser cada uno de los días que estuviera aquí. Entonces, una mano se extendió hacian mí, para que pudiera salir de ahí. Lo contemplé fijamente, me sonrió tiernamente; sus ojos mostraban un brillo que jamás había visto, sin embargo… no estaba segura de aquello. Tomó mi diestra entre la suya. Era un tacto cálido, como hacía un momento al darme la chamarra.

-Ven-. Me dijo aparentemente muy decidido. No tuve más que salir del auto; me condujo dentro de la casa. Prendió la luz. Era una casa muy linda; y cómoda como para que una familia de tres o cuatro viviera perfectamente en ella. Subimos las escaleras, había tres habitaciones; entonces me llevó a la más grande que tenía una cama de dos plazas, y un gran ventanal. Ikuto se adelantó a subir por el ventanal que daba al techo.

Me adelanté a verlo y lo que pasaría si me caía de ahí, seguramente me quebraría más de un hueso. –Ven, no temas, yo te sostengo-. Giré los ojos para ver que ya se había acomodado en el tejado. De nuevo extendió su mano para que yo no cayera, entonces; en un esfuerzo que ni yo misma conocí, subí un pie a la randilla de la ventana.

Mientras tomaba su cálida mano en la mía, el otro pie se apoyó en los tejados; pero debido a que había estado lloviendo, se resbaló.

Ahora si era el fin de todo…

Cerré los ojos, para enfrentarme con mi destino, pero sentí algo que me rodeaba la cintura:

Ikuto se había extendido evitando que cayera, entonces, me levantó, e hizo que me recargara en su regazo extrañamente cálido; y estaba de nuevo, en una posición un tanto incómoda. Por que me senté entre sus piernas, entonces comencé a temblar, de miedo y de pánico y de frío y de cualquier otro proverbio que describiera mis escalofríos; con él rodeándome con sus brazos la cintura… -Mira-. Me señaló el frente; giré los ojos.

Después los abrí desmesuradamente al ver el hermoso paisaje que se me ponía enfrente, era un lago hermoso, con los árboles húmedos y el agua cristalina, que parecía morir en cualquier momento… -Mi madre solía traerme aquí todas la noches-. Terminó, entonces, giré mi vista hacía él. Era perfecto sin duda alguna; era el momento preciso para decirle todo sobre todo pero no podía, me recargué mas en su regazo, él seguía sin decir nada. Miraba como embelesado el paisaje… -Eres… es hermoso-. ¡¡¡SE ME SALIÓO!!! ¡JURO QUE NO FUI YO! ¡FUE MI MENTE!

Giró su vista, ambas miradas se cruzaron… como si fuese la primera vez que se encontraran después de tres años de no verse. Me panique por un momento, tenerlo tan cerca, y con ese destello que sus ojos desprendían desde hacía rato… entonces comenzó a faltarme el aire poco a poco cada vez que él se acercaba más y más…

No dejaba de mirarme, pero se estaba acercando cada vez más. Cuando por fin lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca, pude sentir como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, su tibio aliento rozaba mis labios, y sabía que su mirada iba de mis labios a mis ojos y viceversa, sonreía, me encantaba su sonrisa; era perfecto para mí. Quería cortar ese espacio, quería adivinar a qué sabían sus labios, quería probar eso que mis retorcidos sueños me habían dado a conocer y que quería conocer de verdad. No que solamente fuera una vaga mofa que su superioridad lo había obligado a realizar.

Así que yo misma me acerqué, y quedé lo suficientemente cerca como para que nuestras narices rozaran. Él se encontraba así como yo; absorto por los sentimientos, podía verlo en sus ojos, sin embargo… cuando estuve a punto de rozar mis labios con los suyos.

Se separó de mí…

Me cortó las ilusiones de golpe; como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua fría encima. Ahora, todos mis sentimientos habían sido cubiertos por un mar de brea negra… pero ya no podía hacer nada, él mismo había decidido aquello, y yo concordaba con ello. Por que no era correcto en cierta manera enamorarme de él, era mi secuestrador ¿¡Recuerdan!? ¡AQUÍ YO SOY LA VÍCTIMA!

Entonces, todo iba a volver a ser como antes; como al principio, cuando quería golpearlos hasta la agonía, cuando quería verlos sufrir y que se retorcieran cada noche por saber que habían hecho algo muy malo. Pero no estoy más que aquí, odiando el hecho, de que aún había algo en mí interior que me impedía quererlo, amarlo; besarlo… y un sinfín de adjetivos más… pero no puedo…

No ya… y así era como todo terminaba; cerrando los ojos…

Y volví a abrir los ojos; pero ya no me encontraba entre sus piernas ni sus brazos me rodeaban la cintura. Ahora estaba tapada hasta lo hombros con un plumón blanco, me incliné un poco hacia delante para enfocar la vista; era la misma cama que había visto. Giré la vista, él estaba recortado a un lado mío. Hasta la orilla, mientras yo me había extendido a medio. No supe qué me produjo el verlo dormir tan pacíficamente -y sabia que era así por que su respiración era pausada-, entonces vi que era una de esas personas que eran apetecibles a simple vista; no podía seguir con esto no ahora.

Como pude, hecha un tornado me acerqué a él, lo más monocromáticamente posible; aunque la realidad era que estaba apunto de despertarlo a besos… y queria hacerlo; pero todo volvía a ser como al principio…Sin embargo. Cuándo me acerqué a su oído, y estuve suficientemente cerca como para que mi aliento rozara su lóbulo… simplemente dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-…Hay algo que me impide amarte…-. Y le di un suave beso en la mejilla.

***Ikuto Tsukiyomi***

La invité a que subiera conmigo al tejado; Dios, cuántas ganas tenía de volver a tenerla en mis brazos, dolía porque no podía acercarme a ella. Le extendí mi mano para que se apoyara y subiera, cuando puso su pie en el tejado, éste resbaló, por lo que tuve que detenerla de la cintura para que no cayera. Entonces sentí cómo algo explotó dentro de mí. Partículas se extendieron por todo mi interior; la tomé y la halé hacia mí.

Hice que se recargara en mi regazo, temblaba, no sé si de frío o de miedo, lo único que atiné en ese momento era rodearla con mis brazos por la cintura. Después miré para el horizonte ya no llovía el ambiente era húmedo y fresco. Debían ser las dos de la mañana. –Mira-. Le señalé un lago que estaba cerca de la casa. La luna no se veía en ese momento, las estrellas tampoco.

Ella giró su vista para el lago, abriendo los ojos de golpe al ver semejante paisaje frente a ella. –Mi madre solía traerme aquí todas las noches-. Entonces ella giró sus ojos hacía a mí, yo seguía viendo hacia el frente pero sabía que ella me estaba observando, no era que me pusiera nervioso pero no me era apropiado.

-Eres… es hermoso…-. La escuché decir mientras me veía; esperen… **¿¡QUÉ!? **Eso no podía ser. Simplemente no podía; pero miré hacia ella, ambas miradas se encontraron… fue un choque magnético, y un golpe rápido… por que no estaba previsto en el tiempo o el espacio.

La tenía muy cerca, pensé que sería mi oportunidad, para decirle que me gustaba; que la encontraba perfecta. Entonces, comencé a cortar el espacio que quedaba, me incliné hacia ella dispuesto a hacer lo primero que se me viniera a la mente.

Pero no pude…

Justo al frente de ella, casi viendo lo que pensaba, me dije a mi mismo que no podía que esto no podía ser; ella sólo estaba aquí por que yo la había secuestrado y nada más. No podía contra mis instintos; ella también se había acercado, tanto que nuestras narices rozaron, y su alieno chocaba contra mis labios ya secos… aún así algo en m interior se removió al tiempo que ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos y acercarse lo poco que quedaba…

Y me separé…

Por el rabillo del ojos, observé como se recostaba de nuevo en mi regazo y quedó dormida. Cuando me aseguré de que estuviera lo suficientemente adormilada, como pude, me las ingenié para entrar con ella en brazos, sin despertarla, sin resbalarme y caber por el ventanal. Cuando por fin lo logré me di cuenta de un pequeño problema.

La única habitación con sábanas limpias era esta. Ese no era el problema, mi problema era que era una cama de dos plazas y ¡HOLA! Somos un hombre y una mujer en una cama, en la noche. No me quiero ni imaginar las cosas que le podría hacer si no me controlo… la recosté en la cama, le quité los zapatos y la chamarra. Entonces no tuve otro remedio que ponerla en la orilla de la cama. Mientras yo me recostaba en la otra orilla.

Me quedé así un buen rato, sin poder conciliar el sueño; si saber qué hacer. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, miraba a la luna, iluminada como una inverosímil luz blanca. Entonces sentí cómo ella se despertaba y se reclinaba quedando sentada en la cama. Instintivamente cerré los ojos y me quedé inerte. Sentí su tibio aliento de nuevo, rozando mi lóbulo derecho… un escalofrío me recorrió la médula…

-…Hay algo que me impide amarte…-. Justamente al oírla decir eso, una presión desastrosamente cálida en mi mejilla. Quiero decir; sus labios dándome un beso, hizo que todos mis esfuerzos y sentimientos se fueran por el escusado.

Apreté los puños…

Me desperté sin quererlo si quiera, pero de todos modos tenía qué. Giré para encontrarme con un pequeño bultito al lado mío tapada hasta la cintura con el plumón. Me levanté si hacer mucho ruido con tal de no despertarla. Era tan menudita; que casi parecía de porcelana. Tomé una toalla del estante, y me dirigí a ducharme.

El agua caliente chocaba contra mi piel desnuda; me ayudaba a relajarme, ya pensar las cosas con mucha más cordura, por que si me ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, no estaría tan mal que yo fuera algo más para la chica que su secuestrador; no era que me agradara la idea de serlo. Pero a éstas alturas del partido, el jugador no se podía detener, yo tenía diecisiete años, ella quince.

No estaría cometiendo un pecado; tampoco sería tachado de pedófilo… aunque; no quería hacerle eso a ella, no por que solamente yo quisiera, no solamente era yo. No en esta situación, todo somos tímidos con ese imparable destello de amor…

**Hay algo que me impide amarte**

Cómo odiaba esa frase; había intentado matarla la noche anterior pensando en cualquier otra cosa pero _¡no! A Trebol15 no se le dio la pútrida gana de dejarme ser feliz por lo menos en este fic. Ya bastante sufrido me tiene en Lentes Oscuros; ni siquiera me da tiempo de respirar. Parezco su esclavo. _Nada de lo que hice me fue productivo para terminar con ella. Cerré la llave del baño. Cuando salí de ahí extendí la toalla y me vestí. Ella no había despertado aún, pensé que el ruido del agua chocando con el piso la harían despertar pero no. Bajé a desayunar; y cuando terminé me subí al tejado de nuevo, esta vez un poco más seco.

-Ikuto…-. Llamó un voz desde dentro; parecía preocupada o ansiosa, cualquiera de las dos me ponía de mal humor. Por que sabía que todo iba a ser falso. Entonces simplemente giré la cabeza dentro de la habitación. –Si, dime-. La chica se asustó, parecía confundida, y subí de nuevo la cabeza para seguir viendo el lago de la noche anterior.

-Me asustaste, pensé que te habías ido-. Me dijo tratando de sonar cándida y dulce, pero su voz no era más que de hipocresía y engaño, aun así no podía ser descortés con ella. Por que mucho más allá de mi orgullo, mi amor era gigantesco. –No podría-. Dije sin querer prestarle atención al torrente de emociones que luchaban dentro de mí. Sonreí.

-Deberías darte una ducha, el agua está deliciosa, te pasaré ropa limpia-. Yo mismo me sorprendí al decir tan burocráticas palabras. Una vez dentro de la habitación eché un vistazo al armario seguido de la cama, la chica arrugó el entrecejo. –¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunté cuando vi que su mirar cambió por uno sombrío, y comenzó a hacer la cama.

-No pienso usar algo que tus demás "trofeos" hayan usado-. Y no caí en cuenta de lo que me estaba diciendo, saqué un hermoso vestido rojo, con destellos en negro que le daban un delicado toque. Ella quedó estupefacta, entonces fue cuando caí en cuenta de lo que me había querido decir. Me puse a soltar tremenda carcajada. Ella se enojó.

-Aunque no me lo creas, ninguno de mis "trofeos" ha estado en esta casa, eres la primera que está aquí, ni siquiera sé por qué te traje-. Estaba dicho, y no había vuelta atrás, Amu vio el vestido luego a mi, el vestido y luego a mi, mismo intercambio de miradas. –En el estante hay toallas-. Salí de nuevo al tejado, pero sabía que ella se había quedado ahí, por el rabillo del ojo, miré cómo observaba detenidamente un cuadro que estaba en la pared. Entré.

-Es mi familia, ¿ves? Ella es mi hermana, somos mellizos, mi otra hermana, alguien a quien no he visto nunca, mi mamá y mi papá-. Entonces miré al niño de la foto, y me vi a mi mismo. No era el mismo, no desde que había venido a caer en esto. Miré a la niña rubia que estaba en la fotografía, se parecía a alguien, no recordaba a quién en ése momento. Ella me miro también y yo giré la mirada para encontrar la suya. Pero se levantó y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Yo volví al tejado.

Cuándo dejé de oír el agua, supuse que ella habría salido de baño. Así que centré mi vista bajando la cabeza para ver por el ventanal. Y si, efectivamente salió del baño sin nada, más que una toalla que le tapaba las partes íntimas, con el cabello fucsia rozándole los hombros, las pequeñas gotas de agua deslizándose por su piel blanca y tersa, una gota muy descaradamente bajó desde un mechón de su cabello hasta los hombros recorriéndole la piel hasta desaparecer en la línea que se formaba entre los senos.

Esa simple imagen, sólo ver eso; hacía ya que cierta parte de mí reclamara por acción. Pero no era su culpa, la chica me seducía de una manera extraña. Por que ella no sabía que lo hacía, simplemente lo hacía, sin saber cómo y yo caía en sus juegos de seducción. Pero era inevitable, la inocencia de la muchacha era sumamente excitante a mi parecer. Estaba totalmente sonrojado de la cara.

Tuve que dejar que el aire fresco me diera en la cara; la sentía caliente, además sentía mi entre pierna palpitar descaradamente. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó pero supe que había sido suficiente ya que la chica se estaba asomando por la ventana. -¿Podemos regresar a donde estábamos?-. Preguntó ella, pero yo aún sentía mi cara ardiendo, y tenía miedo de haberme delatado. -¿Ya te quieres ir?-. Pregunté, teniendo miedo de oír la respuesta de un sí, por que yo no quería irme no ahorita. Y no llevaba el vestido que le había dado, llevaba un pantalón negro que le quedaba ajustado, y una polera negra que le llegaba al ombligo…

-No, claro que no, es hermoso, pero no tanto como la noche anterior. Pero no confío en tu amigo mientras Utau esté ahí-. Entonces reaccioné ¡Kukai!, rayos, eso si iba a estar mal. -¡Demonios!-. Atiné a decir solamente, bajé rápidamente, y cerramos la casa, dejando todo como cuando llegamos, subiendo al auto.

-¡Vámos!, será sólo para mí! Ikuto siempre se va por lo menos una semana-. Decía el joven castaño persiguiendo a la chica rubia que corría por toda la casa. Ambos se encontraban solos dentro.

-¡NO KUKAI!-. Gritó la chica corriendo cada vez más rápido, pero el chico era rápido, y por alcanzarla la haló del brazo, haciendo que se resbalara. Pero en un intento por amortiguar el golpe, el chico se colocó bajo ella para evitar que se golpeara, recibiendo él el golpe. La chica abrió los ojos, y lo miró fijamente.

–¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó la chica enterneciendo la mirada. –Mejor que nunca ahora-. Dijo y sonrió el chico pícaramente, habían caído en una posición un tanto comprometedora, la chica cayó sobre él, sus piernas se encontraban entrelazadas, además del corto espacio que les quedaba a ambos para respirar.

-Pervertido-. Dijo la chica, entre asustada y divertida levantándose junto con el chico, otra vez, quedando muy juntitos. Pero la puerta sonó, con un golpe muy leve; ambos pensaron que serían sus amigos… -Para la próxima avisa que vas a…-. Pero la criatura que abrió la puerta no merecía ser catalogada como humana.

-¿Dónde está Ikuto?-. Preguntó la peli violácea entrando como si de su casa se tratase, la rubia instantáneamente comenzó a temblar. –Ve a la cocina-. Le susurró Kukai en el oído a la rubia, temía por la seguridad de la muchacha y ésta obedeció de inmediato. Nadeshiko lo notó rápidamente, sin comentar nada, la chica se dirigió a la habitación de Kukai, éste la siguió. –Mira Kukai, ya han llegado-. Señaló la chica a la ventana. Kukai suspiró aliviado no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría con la mujer ésa solo. Él se acercó a la ventana.

Instintivamente la chica se fue sobre la puerta, y la cerró con llave. Se la metió en la blusita casi trasparente y pegadita que tenía. Kukai volteó inocentemente la chica lo tomó de la cintura, comenzado a recorrer por debajo de la camiseta la piel con sus ávidas manos. Nunca había tomado en cuenta al chico, ella sólo veía a Ikuto, tal vez por que siempre había parecido un tonto, pero el cuerpo del chico era sumamente atractivo y delicioso para su retorcida mente.

La chica lo besó salvajemente, Kukai estaba debatiendo contra él mismo, pero ella hizo que cayera en el colchón y se colocó sobre él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, la chica comenzó a desabotonar la camiseta del chico, su cuerpo era tan bien formado, y jamás se había dado cuenta. –Tienes algo hoy, Kukai, eres irresistible-. La chica comenzó a descender por su abdomen. Kukai se sentía en el paraíso, por fin _se le estaba tirando encima_, por un momento cuando giró los ojos para verla, se imaginó la cara de Utau, tan inocente y hermosa. Pero cuando sintió que unas manos desabotonaban sus pantalones.

La chica movía su mano entorno al bien formado miembro del muchacho, lo estimulaba muy bien, era un as moviéndose en el cuerpo masculino. El chico quería reprimir los gemidos que se avecinaban con cada oleada que lo inundaba de placer; pero no podía por que su mente jugaba sucio… le daba la cara de Utau, estimulándolo, dándole ese placer; pero sintió que una boca se avecinaba a su ya erecto miembro y cuando miró para abajo, la imagen de la jovencita se desvaneció y el juego se salió de control.

-B…basta-. Dijo el chico empujando a la tipa a un lado. –Realmente tienes algo hoy que me prende-. Se volvió a colocar encima de él, Kukai era de mente débil, y no soportaría más de esto, pero no podía cuando la rubia estaba a unas habitaciones de allí. Se la quitó de encima empujándola más fuerte. –Lárgate, el dinero está en la mesa, ya dejase la mercancía-. La chica se acomodó las ropas resignada, mientras que él se ponía una sábana para tapar su palpitante erección. –La niña esa te tiene estúpido, igual que la otra a Ikuto, bueno, sólo lamento que algo así se desperdicie-. Dijo tocando un poco más el miembro del chico, quitándose de inmediato. – ¡Adiós corazón!-. Dijo la chica sonriendo y saliendo rápidamente. Miró a la chica que salía de la cocina con unos platos en mano.

No podía culparla, era linda, ahora sabía por que el jefe las había elegido… _pronto se aburrirán de ellas_, pensó Nadeshiko, y todo seria como antes. Salió de ahí, mientras la niña, iba a dirigirse a la habitación de Kukai muy sonriente por que le había preparado su platillo favorito. Pero el chico al ver que se acercaba… -Largo, haz algo de comer-. Le dijo secamente cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Los ojos de Utau comenzaron a tintinear…

Cuándo por fin llegamos, Utau me contó que Nadeshiko había venido aquí y habían discutido ella y Kukai, después… él me comentó lo que ella le había dicho… y hecho.

El chico no sabía si se encontraba decepcionado, o si algo se le había metido en la cabeza, por que no sabía si la había rechazado, a lo que él por meses había deseado, o si solamente se estaba enamorando de la niña rubia. Per no quiso imaginar que se estaba imaginando, por que él solamente podía estar con las mujeres por el placer, no por que se estuviera enamorando.

Ése día no fue nada divertido… para ninguno, tanto por una cosa como por otra… por que ninguno de nosotros dos esperó éste desenlace; para mí era muy pronto. Las cosas estaban sucediendo muy rápido… no me agradaba ésa idea.

Y lo que a mí más me afectaba; era que no sabía desde cuándo había estado dependiendo de Amu. Pero lo más extraño; era que no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado esperando por ella…

Simplemente yo ya estaba rendido a sus pies… no podía negarlo, Trebol15 me va a traer comiendo de la palma de su mano, lamiendo el piso por el que va a pasar… pero saben algo…

Me gusta… y yo solamente tengo que seducir a la chica; no sé por cuánto o cuándo… pero ella va a ser mía…

Después de todo…

(8)I love the sex game (8).

Soy una maldita cierto?

Las dejé esperando mucho?

TOT no me culpen a mí, culpen al gobierno capitalista que me obliga a prior tizar mis notas en general antes que mi vocación y plan a futuro…

**Léase:-** el jodido gobierno me tiene como negra estudiando y no me dejan usar el computador…

However… BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA! Abandono éste fic, así muera…

Éste capi sirve como un buen mediador para entrar en los pensamientos de los dos personajes, es la primera vez que hago esto, ven? No puedo escribir lo que pasa y ya… tengo que meterme en los pensamientos de los objetos involucrados… el léxico que uso tal vez no es el correcto, el letargo simplemente apesta, pero mi éxodo, OMG es simplemente fantástico, Ikuto es un pensador me va a encantar escribir sobre él… sus pensamientos sin duda alguna son abstractos; Amu una mujer empedernida y tonta…

**Léase:-** Éste capi sirve para saber que madres pasa por la mente de ambos ¬¬ al mismo tiempo…

Se han dado cuenta de algunos detalles? : 3 si es así me dice? xD

Saludos!

¿Reviews?


	5. Unespected

***Mademoiselle Juliette***

***Chapter****Cinquième****: Unexpected***

***Trebola***

* * *

Las semanas pasan rápidamente, la comunicación entre los cuatro chicos se ha incrementado mucho, pero aún las jóvenes evitan tener tanta confianza con los muchachos. Aunque después de las semanas que han pasado juntos les resulta casi imposible.

Casi sin notarlo pasan dos meses de que los chicos decidieron llevarse a las muchachas, aún se preguntan de cuando será el pedido de la recompensa, pero por un lado ya no sienten tanto la necesidad de volver a sus vidas anteriores.

Una mañana, Ikuto se encuentra arreglando algunas cosas en su auto, más que nada comida. Se distrae al ver que otra presencia se encuentra mirándolo.

-A donde piensas ir? – cuestiona la peli-rosa acercándose para ayudarlo.

-A la casa de mis padres... – dice sin prestarle tanta atención, se ha portado bastante frío con esa chica desde hace unos días, ni el mismo logra contestarse el porque.

Amu baja la mirada, a pesar de todo la frialdad del joven la hiere de alguna manera.

El joven trata de no prestarle atención, pero le resulta casi inevitable. Cierra la cajuela del auto cuando ya todo esta listo y se sube en el asiento del conductor y enciende el motor.

-Adios! – levanta su mano en forma de despedida, mientras comienza a avanzar.

La joven contesta casi sin ánimos, no comprende que, de las cosas que ha hecho, le ha molestado al muchacho.

Ikuto mira por el espejo retrovisor cómo a imagen de la peli-rosa comienza a alejarse.

Cuando el auto ya esta fuera del alcance de la vista, Amu se acerca a la entrada y se sienta en la escalera que da hacia la puerta. Se queda unos instantes viendo hacia el frente, hacia un punto fijo.

Escucha cómo Kukai y Utau pelean sarcásticamente adentro de la casa, esos dos se llevan bastante bien. Amu nota bastante el cariño que se tienen entre ellos.

De pronto la imagen de sus padres y sus hermanos se cruza por su mente, hace tanto tiempo que no los ve, deben estar muy preocupados por ella, quizás hasta que se han imaginado por desaparecer de la nada durante 2 meses. Pero ni ella misma se explica porque dejó de presionar a Ikuto para que pidiera la recompensa, la ha pasado muy bien este ultimo tiempo con los muchachos, hasta ahora, que el joven se ha vuelto muy frío con ella.

Sus pensamientos se ven disueltos por una bocina que suena un par de veces, mira hacia delante, El auto de Ikuto se encuentra girado hacia el otro lado, se ha devuelto y la mira con una sonrisa – Vienes o no? – pregunta el chico mientras le hace señas.

Amu sonríe ampliamente mientras se levanta y de dirige al auto, apenas se sube Ikuto reanuda su viaje.

Al llegar, ambos comienzan a ordenar las cosas, piensan quedarse un par de días, la última vez que vinieron fue esa vez que Ikuto la llevó más o menos a la fuerza, pero no esta mal que ambos se den un tiempo para estar a solas, los dos disfrutan mucho de la compañía del otro.

Amu comienza a hacer algo para la cena, mientras Ikuto esta en su lugar preferido de toda la casa, mirando cómo el sol comienza a esconderse en el horizonte.

Se le ocurre que es un hermoso atardecer y que sería muy egoísta disfrutarlo sólo, entra a la casa y se dirige directamente a la cocina, un rico aroma se hacía sentir desde ya un buen rato.

Sin decir nada, toma a la chica por la muñeca y comienza a tironearla – Ven!! – dice con gran entusiasmo.

Amu se resiste en un principio, pues las cosas que prepara están en el calentador – Pero.... oye!... – se libera sacudiendo la mano. – estoy... ah?... oye!!!!! – Amu se sorprende cuando el chico la toma en sus brazos

-No hay tiempo... – dice el joven con una amplia sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se abre paso por la escalera.

La joven muestra algo de rubor por lo que hace su compañero, pero ya deja de insistirle.

Ikuto la baja justo frente de la ventana, se pone detrás de ella y le cubre los ojos - Vamos Ikuto... no quiero que se queme la cena... – dice la chica cruzando los brazos

Al joven la libera y luego posa sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

Los ojos ambarinos de la muchacha se dejan ver llenos vida al ver tal hermoso espectáculo, colores anaranjados adornaban el cielo acompañados con el tenue blanco de las nubes, algunas aves que vuelan le dan otro toque más hermoso aún dejando que su silueta adorne al paisaje, el movimiento lento y suave del agua, el color plateado que toma, la joven esta fascinada viendo el horizonte.

Ikuto la abraza por la espala pasando sus manos por la los hombros de la chica – Ves? – dice mientras carga su mentón en el cabello de la muchacha.

Amu se sonroja un poco por los gestos del muchacho, pero sonríe – Si... es muy hermoso...- dice mientras sube sus manos para tomar una de las de Ikuto.

–Gracias...-

El joven recibe las caricias de la chica en sus manos, le encanta ese suave toque.

Se quedan así unos minutos, viendo como lentamente los colores comienzan a tornarse de un tono más oscuro, siendo las estrellas las que ahora comienzan a adornar el cielo.

La distracción de ambos se ve llamada por un ligero humo que comienza a entrar en la habitación acompañada por un fuerte olor a quemado.

-Algo se quema... – Ikuto suelta a Amu y voltea para ver de donde proviene.

-La cena!!!! – Amu baja corriendo las escaleras, la cocina esta completamente llena de humo, apaga el calentador y abra todas las ventanas.

Ikuto comienza a bajar lentamente, al parecer será regañado por la peli-rosa, y sus deducciones no fueron en vano – Ves lo que haces!! Mira nada más! Que desastre!

Ikuto sonríe divertido, la joven lo regaña como si fuera un niño – Acaso no te gustó?-

-No me vengas con eso! – dice volteándose, se había esforzado mucho para hacer una cena muy buena, pero fue un fracaso.

-Cálmate.... – dice mientras se le acerca – prepararemos otra...-

La joven lo mira con el entrecejo torcido – Hazla tú.... yo me había esforzado mucho!-

Ikuto aún la mira sonriendo, de alguna manera encuentra que la chica se ve muy hermosa cuando se enoja.

-Hablo en serio! Deja de reír! – la chica comienza a indignarse. El que el muchacho se muestre tan sonriente mientras ella esta enojada le comienza a molestar más aún.

Ikuto se pone serio de repente, la mira con algo de nostalgia, algo raro en él _demonios, es muy hermosa_ piensa mientras se le aproxima, la joven se sorprende por esa reacción del chico, por lo que inconscientemente da un par de pasos para atrás, lo suficientemente lentos como para que Ikuto la alcanzara de todas maneras, la abraza escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la muchacha

El enojo de la chica desaparece por completo, es ahora remplazado por la enorme sorpresa que le causa esa repentina reacción del muchacho, definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

Le extraña cuando siente ese ligero temblor por parte del muchacho. –Ikuto…– susurra mientras comienza a corresponder el abrazo pasando sus manos por debajo de los del muchacho, el abrazo que le esta proporcionando parece desesperado, como si temiera por algo, pero ¿De qué? –Que te pasa?– comienza a acariciarla espalda.

El joven siente tan agradable ese abrazo y esas caricias que lentamente comienza a disminuir el temblor de su cuerpo. Ya dejó de preguntarse hace tiempo que le pasa cuando está cerca de esa chica, se resignó de buscarle nombre a ese sentimiento que experimenta cuando está con ella, son tantas emociones reunidas que no entiende que nombre darle la mezcla de todas ellas, ahora tan sólo se limita a sentirlo, simplemente a sentirlo, pero tratando, sin éxito, que dejara de crecer.

De pronto se separa con brusquedad, baja la mirada, no se atreve a mostrarle su rostro lleno de confusión a la muchacha, uno de los pocos sentimientos que puede reconocer en su estancia cerca de la chica es _deseo,_ deseo por ese cuerpo, por poseer de alguna manera a esa chica que le encanta, lo cautiva con su extremada ternura e inocencia. En ese momento fue cuando comenzó a sentirlo nuevamente, con cualquier otra se habría esmerado en conseguir su objetivo, pero no se atreve con ella, ¿Qué demonios lo detiene?

-Ikuto…– La joven se le acerca, hace ya varios días que el muchacho esta con esas reacciones repentinas, sin ninguna explicación lógica que las cause, tan sólo reacciona de esa manera y ya. Tan tierno en un principio, con una caricia en su cabello, un abrazo, algo que demuestre su cariño por ella, para luego, sin otra explicación, mostrarse frío e indiferente, alejándose casi por días enteros de ella. –Que te pasa?-.

Sin variar ese comportamiento que la chica ya conoce se dirige a la puerta de la cocina. –No tengo apetito, si gustas mañana cocino yo– dice sin voltear a mirarla.

La chica lo sigue con la mirada, siente la tensión en el aire la tensión que siempre queda después de esos transes de Ikuto. Pero aún así le se preocupa por el muchacho.

Al desaparecer de la cocina la chica se dispone a preparar algo para ella, obedeciendo a lo que recién le había dicho el joven. Mientras que Ikuto sube hasta la habitación de sus padres, al ser la única habitación que tiene sábanas Amu y él se pusieron de acuerdo en dormir ambos juntos, en parte eso le incomoda, pues ni el mismo sabe hasta que extremo pueda llegar en una cama con la inocente chica, pero por el otro lado le encanta permanecer con esa chica.

Se recuesta mirando hacia el techo oscuro, se queda pensando, tal como siempre, en sus extraños comportamientos, ni el mismo logra explicarse que le pasa para reaccionar de esa manera. Ya mas relajado se recuesta de costado en el centro de la cama, mirando por la ventana, las estrellas se logran ver muy hermosas.

Ya pasado varios minutos la joven peli-rosa reúne el valor suficiente para subir a la habitación, al entrar a ésta se encuentra con que el chico esta recostado al centro.

Se le acerca, al descubrir que esta dormido sonríe tiernamente, se sienta a la orilla donde se encuentra dirigido el rostro del muchacho, se le queda viendo por unos segundos mientras acerca una mano a su rostro quitando algunos cabellos negros que le cubren ligeramente.

Luego de unos momentos toma la decisión de recostarse, más que nada para verlo más de cerca.

Continúa con su mano tocando el rostro del muchacho, recorriendo su mano por aquel rostro masculino, es muy guapo, definitivamente lo es.

-¿Que te pasa, Ikuto?– susurra la chica en un tono muy dulce, preguntando por las reacciones extrañas del muchacho. –Me siento muy mal cuando reaccionas así…– continúa diciendo en un tono aún más suave y dulce que el anterior.

Ikuto abre los ojos, su actuación de hacerse el dormido queda completamente desecha ante la sorpresa que siente ante esa suave confesión.

Amu reacciona tan sólo sonrojándose, parece ser que desde un principio había descubierto esa ligera mentira, lo continúa mirando con su hermosa sonrisa.

El chico relaja la mirada ante la calma de la muchacha, el rostro de la chica, ahora alumbrado por la tenue luz de la luna se ve… tan hermoso… tan delicado…

–Lo siento…– susurra tomando suavemente la mano que se encuentra en su rostro. Lo que menos quiere es lastimarla y no se había dado cuenta de que con esas reacciones le hacía más daño del que él quería evitar.

La peli-rosa le sonríe, ahora sus ojos demuestran un brillo de agradecimiento. Se le acerca para cargar su cabeza en el pecho del joven, se siente muy bien estando junto a él. Ikuto la recibe rodeándola con sus brazos. Se quedan así varios minutos, minutos interminables en esa exquisita calma.

No tarda mucho en que esa calma los dominara y que lentamente comenzaran a quedarse dormidos, así, abrasados, en ese momento ninguno se desea de otra forma que no sea con ese suave contacto.

* * *

-Lo… lo siento…– el castaño se aleja de la rubia.

La joven se queda viendo un punto fijo en el infinito, la sorpresa la ha dejado inmóvil.

-Perdona… yo…– calla al ver que los ojos de la rubia se dirigen a los suyos.

En ese momento es cuando el rostro de la muchacha se comienza a tornar de un rojo suave.

Sin decir palabra se aleja del muchacho, pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación, Había ido tan animadamente a despertarlo y ahora se va tan callada, sale de la habitación y comienza a dirigirse hacia la que comparte con Amu.

-Utau… yo…– el joven la sigue a paso lento mientras se aleja, no quería romper la hermosa amistad que comenzaba a crecer entre ellos de esa manera.

–Lo siento… en verdad…– Un golpe de puerta casi en la cara hace que el chico silenciara bruscamente.

Se queda mirando aquel trozo de madera que se interpone en su camino, pero no hace nada para sacarlo. Luego se algunos segundos se sienta en el suelo cargando su espalda en la puerta. Prefiere no insistirle a la chica.

Pasa sus dedos por sus labios, aún se encuentran tibios. –¡Maldición!– aprieta el puño. Si tan sólo se hubiese controlado un poco más, tan sólo un poco, eso no estaría pasando.

Se sintió tan feliz de que la chica se hubiera atrevido a abrazarlo que casi no pudo controlar su reacción siguiente.

Por otra parte, la joven rubia está sentada por el otro lado de la puerta en la misma posición que el muchacho.

Sintió tanto miedo en ese momento, la intensidad con que el muchacho se atrevió a besarla le ha traído el recuerdo de cuando la conoció, definitivamente no era la misma manera en que la besó esa vez, esta vez estaba llena de ternura, cariño, pero no puede evitar su temor al recordar esas escenas en que vio a ese chico desnudándola, tocándola incansablemente, saboreando con su lengua el interior de su boca.

Momentos encarnados en su memoria, que con ese beso volvieron a surgir del inconsciente.

El joven por una parte comprende el sentir de la muchacha, no todos quisieran tener alguna relación con alguien que le hizo tanto daño, pero él ha cambiado, sorpresivamente el estar con esa muchacha le ha hecho cambiar mucho, incluso ha madurado, lo cual él creía prácticamente imposible.

-Utau…– dice en voz alta, captando así la atención de la chica que se encuentra en el interior de la habitación. –Lo siento… te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer…– se sorprende así mismo por disculparse con tanta honestidad. –Pero no te enfades…– el chico sube la mirada.

–Por favor… no te enfades, si pudiera regresar el tiempo; y cambiar algo, cambiaría lo que acaba de pasar; sólo no te enfades, no ahora, por favor- cierra los ojos, pidiendo por que sus palabras fuesen oídas por la rubia.

Pasan cerca de diez minutos sin respuesta alguna por parte de la muchacha, ya resignado, se levanta del suelo y se dirige a su habitación, antes de entrar voltea por última vez, esperando a que alguna respuesta se presentara, pero nada, suspira resignado, es sorprendente lo mal que se siente por el rechazo de la muchacha, por lo general no le daría importancia y continuaría insistiendo hasta el punto de llegar a ser insoportable, pero con ella no se atreve.

Se dispone a entrar a la habitación hasta que las cosas se alivien un poco, pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo detiene, haciendo que su reacción fuera voltear la mirada.

Al ver a la rubia que lo mira sonrojada una sonrisa se forma automáticamente en su rostro.

La joven se le acerca, mientras el voltea. –Que bueno que…– es interrumpido por dos dedos posados suavemente en sus labios.

Utau se le acerca lo suficiente para abrazarlo, pasando sus brazos por la cintura del muchacho.

-No digas nada…– ruega la chica posando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho frente a ella.

Kukai queda algo sorprendido en un principio, pero no tarda en comenzar a devolverle el abrazo, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de la chica hasta su estrecha cintura.

_No… no puede ser…_ Piensa Kukai cuando siente cómo su corazón late con fuerza y rapidez, no había notado que estaba así, desde que sintió como la puerta se abría que siente que esta apunto de salir de su pecho.

Al descubrir lo que le esta pasando aprieta ligeramente a la chica contra sí, quien lo diría… él..... el estúpido Kukai, ese joven que las pocas veces que estaba con una chica era para tener sexo, su único interés, lo único que le importaba de la muchacha. Ahora sintiendo alivio con el sólo hecho de saber que la chica no se había molestado.

Que irónica es la vida, quien iba a imaginar que en tan sólo dos meses la suya daría un vuelco tan grande, pero no se queja, le encanta, disfruta estando con esa muchacha, y recién en ese instante se da cuenta de la razón… sin ser esa su intención, sin si quiera haberlo planeado… se esta enamorando, por no decir que ya lo esta.

Se siente como un tonto al reconocerlo por si mismo, pero al sentir cómo las manos de la chica acarician lentamente su espalda, se olvida de todo y comienza a disfrutar de esa cálida unión.

Apoya su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, no se explica como fue que comenzó, quizás fue el temor con que la chica lo miraba la primera vez, su voz, su belleza y ternura, quizás hasta fue el beso que le robó hace unos minutos, pero ya no le importa, esta con ella, y hasta ese entonces, es lo único que le interesa.

* * *

Una mañana, Amu despierta temprano, mira al joven que duerme a su lado, se ve como un niño mientras duerme, le da un tierno beso en la frente y luego se levanta. Entra al baño para darse un baño y luego vestirse.

Mientras cepilla su cabello, mira de vez en cuando al muchacho, es increíble cuanto le cuesta alejarse de él, sonríe, a pesar de estar durmiendo juntos y todo, el joven no le ha tocado ni un pelo, ni siquiera ha intentado besarla, sabe cuanto lo desea, pero no se atreve a tocarla.

Por decisión propia la chica comienza a ordenar la casa, entra a una de las habitaciones al parecer es la que Ikuto ocupaba cuando era pequeño.

Se toma el pelo en una cola de caballo y comienza a sacudir las cosas. Esta bastante entretenida mientras tararea una canción, le distrae una fotografía que esta en el velador.

Nuevamente sale la familia completa, pero esta vez los jóvenes salen más pequeños aún de unos 3 o 4 años.

Toma la foto entre sus manos, la familia era muy hermosa, lástima que tubo tal cambio en sus vidas.

Con melancolía comienza a recordar la suya, varias veces ha tenido tanta desesperación por irse de ese lugar como fuera, pero no se atreve. Se sentiría tan feliz con que por lo menos supieran que están bien, darle un enorme abrazo a sus hermanas, a Ami, la que más la consciente de las gemelas, Yaya, que es la más distraída de las tres, sus padres, con la ternura que la ha caracterizado desde pequeña.

Todos deben estar tan preocupados por ella, una lágrima comienza a resbalar por su mejilla, se siente muy mal al recordar que la última vez que los vio se había enfadado por una estupidez.

Sacude la cabeza tratando de que esos pensamientos se alejaran de su mente, se levanta para comenzar a ordenar nuevamente.

Siente tantos deseos de verlos, abrazarlos a todos, que todos vallan a sacarla de ese lugar para protegerla.

Incluso, olvidando en ese momento la ternura del chico de ojos zafiros, desea con todas sus fuerzas salir de ese lugar, ir con su familia, verlos, abrazarlos, besar a todos y cada uno de sus integrantes.

Las lágrimas comienzan a abundar en su rostro mientras ordena, al encontrar algo de ropa abre el armario con la intención de guardarla, se sorprende por lo que ve.

El morral que usa para la escuela se encuentra ahí, junto con el de Utau. Su corazón se paraliza y su respiración se tensa al recordar su celular, lo saca, está apagado.

Su corazón continúa paralizado mientras lo enciende, la batería esta completa, los chicos debieron apagarlo cuando las secuestraron, en la oportunidad perfecta, quizás la única que se presente…

* * *

**Perra. **Si, ya estoy acostumbrada, gran novedad.

Tardé mucho, razones:

Bachillerato;

Bachillerato;

Bachillerato;

Tarea…

No es fácil, mucho menos en mi situación estable; tengo una mano quebrada, mi familia y yo pasamos por un momento difícil, estoy enamorada de mi ex, tengo DEMASIADA tarea; queda como una semana de vacaciones para mí, por si fuera poco:** el maldito Microsoft Word NO SIRVE! **Éste capítulo lo amo, sin duda alguna, no es muy de mi agrado pero vuelvo de nuevo a lo que escribía en un principio el tan bien mencionado "Angst". Lo amo in duda alguna; sobrepasa mis expectativas, otra cosa:

**Ichigo Yuki: **¡Por un demonio!, mujer, esto va SLOW no puedo poner:_ E Ikuto la besó salvajemente. _

Esto no va así, no para mí, perdería a mis fans, por cierto, este maldito capítulo, tiene algo de Kutau, solo por que amo a Kukai.

Y ahora así:** ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EN EL MALDITO WORDPAD!**

Así que no esperen mucho de mí, al menos no todo mí potencial.

Los amo!

Saludos!

¿Reviews?

P.D: mencioné que escribo en WORDPAD!?


	6. Fαce iit!

***Mademoiselle Juliette***

***Chapter Six: Face it!**

***Trebola***

* * *

Su corazón aún se encuentra paralizado mientras presiona los números de su casa, siente como su mano tiembla ante ese nerviosismo.

Presiona el aparato en su oído, al sonar tan sólo un tono, su dedo presiona nervioso para colgar. Mira a su alrededor, no desea ser descubierta, se sienta sobre sus rodillas, las fuerzas de sus pies se han desvanecido por el nerviosismo que está experimentando.

Vuelve a intentar, pero corta nerviosa nuevamente, se queda un instante con los ojos cerrados, reuniendo el valor para marcar el número y no arrepentirse.

Finalmente se decide, presiona el número y ahora comienza lentamente a acercarlo a su oído, siente un revuelo en su estómago mientras cada tono le sigue a otro.

Finalmente se escucha que se levanta. –¿Residencia Hinamori…?–. Se escucha una voz fémina, Amu guarda silencio al reconocer a su hermana.

-¿Diga? –. Cuestiona la joven al no oír respuesta.

Los ojos de la chica comienzan a desbordar de lágrimas, y el nudo de la garganta le impide articular palabra.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –. La chica parece impacientarse.

-¿A…Ami…?–. La voz de la chica sale muy quebradiza por el llanto, una angustiosa felicidad la domina al oír la voz de su hermana.

-¿Si… quién habla? –. Se escucha algo angustiada por el tono de la chica, aún no logra reconocer entre ese sollozo la voz tan dulce y fémina de su hermana.

-…E…Estoy bien…–. Continúa sin contestar la pregunta anterior, trata de utilizar las menor cantidad de palabras que pueda, el dolor que le causa cada una al atravesar el nudo que presiona su garganta le resulta casi insoportable. – Estoy con bien… por favor… no se imaginen nada…–. Las lágrimas vuelven a abundar luego de decir esa frase.

-¿A…Amu?–. Se escucha cómo alguien le arrebata la bocina a la chica del otro lado… el chico se deja oír muy sorprendido. – ¡¿Dónde estas?! ¡¡Enseguida voy por ti!!-. Gritó el muchacho desesperado al oír la voz de su hermana…

La joven baja la mirada, acaba de recordar el sentimiento que tiene por el chico de ojos zafiros. –Estoy bien… no me ha pasado nada…– trata de tranquilizar a su hermano sin éxito, los sollozos incluso llegan a exasperar al muchacho

-Amu… ¿¿dónde estas?? – el joven se deja oír con desesperación.

-Los amo a todos…–. Solloza. –Te juro que los amo…-. Aprieta más la bocina contra su oído; es inútil para ella fingir ante esta situación… desea ir con ellos –de verdad-, pero al mismo tiempo compite contra su corazón…

-Mi niña… dime… ¿dónde estas?–. El chico trata de tranquilizarse.

La joven queda en silencio por unos segundos, su corazón se llena de gozo al oír el sobrenombre de cariño que le tiene su hermano.

-Los extraño mucho…–. Continúa. –Te prometo que los veré pronto…-. Lo dice llena de alegría; pero en el fondo… sabe que no es verdad…

-¿No te han hecho nada?–. El chico deja ya de insistir, ha comprendido que la joven no le dirá palabra alguna sobre dónde está.

-No… estoy bien… Utau está conmigo… también se encuentra bien–. Continúa, sus lágrimas aún abundan en sus ojos, se siente muy angustiada, con ese infinito deseo de ir corriendo a los brazos de su hermano y a la ves, otro deseo de la misma intensidad de no separarse del chico que la secuestró.

-¿Dónde están mis padres?...–. Pregunta ya tranquilizándose un poco.

-Salieron, estamos solos en casa…–. Continúa su hermano, ahora poniendo más seria su voz. –Por favor Amu… dime dónde estás… nos tienes muy preocupados-.

-Yo… no… no sé…-. Amu se sorprende al oír un ruido en la habitación, voltea, el encontrar la figura de Ikuto cargada en el marco de la puerta hace qué, casi sin pensarlo, apretara el botón para cortar.

-¡¡Amu!! ¡¡AMU!!-. Kairi llama en vano mientras comienzan a sonar los tonos seguidos.

La joven se queda viendo con mucho temor el rostro del muchacho, la seriedad con que la mira no se la había visto nunca, un sentimiento de desesperación comienza a crecer en su interior, en ese momento su deseo de permanecer a su lado desvanece, ante el temor sólo desea volver a casa.

No sabe cómo reaccionar, desconoce completamente lo que le hará ese sujeto por haber llamado a su casa.

El chico relaja la mirada al ver con el temor que lo mira la peli-rosa, arruga el entrecejo mientras voltea la mirada para no verle a los ojos. –Si te quieres ir… basta con decirlo…–. Dice fríamente, sin dejar notar algún sentimiento en su voz.

La joven se sorprende por las palabras que acaba de oír.

Ikuto voltea para salir de la habitación. –Quédate con tus cosas… si gustas…-.

Amu está demasiado sorprendida, nunca imagino oír esas palabras provenir de la boca del joven.

-Haré el almuerzo…–. Se oye la voz del muchacho mientras baja las escaleras. –Aprovecha de tomar un baño-.

La peli-rosa está muy sorprendida, se sienta en la cama mirando su celular. Sabe que intentaran llamarla nuevamente, aún escucha los pasos del muchacho cuando baja cada escalón. Cierra los ojos dejando que otras lágrimas se unieran a las que ya han salido, y lo apaga, no sabe con exactitud por qué, por no decir que no lo sabe…

* * *

_Some say, now suffer all the children; and walk away a savior. _

-Gerard Way, Sleep

* * *

Otros 2 días se hacen presentes, cada uno más tenso que el anterior, Amu no se atreve a intercambiar palabra con el muchacho, se ve notoriamente decepcionado. Comen sin hablar de nada, el almuerzo y la cena pasan en un desesperante silencio.

En la mañana Ikuto sale a hablar por teléfono, llama a su amigo desde una cabina telefónica justo al frente de la casa.

-Diga–. Kukai contesta su celular.

-Hola idiota…–. Dice bromeando.

-Hola estúpido, ¿qué hay?–. Contesta el otro chico mientras se sienta.

-Quiero saber si la chica que se esta quedando contigo aún esta sana y salva…–. Dice mientras se recarga en una de las paredes de vidrio.

-¡Claro que está bien!-. Dice sonrojándose. –¡¡A mí me preocupa la que se esta quedando contigo!!-. Bromea.

El chico se vuelve serio de repente. – Encontró donde tenía guardadas las cosas de ambas… llamó por celular a su casa…-.

El castaño se sorprende. –¿¿¡¡Que!!??-.

-Hubieras visto como estaba… realmente se quiere ir…–. Dice con algo de frustración.

-¿Ikuto…?–. El joven se sorprende por el tono que acaba de usar su amigo.

-No se que hacer…–. Confiesa el muchacho, sin prestar mucha atención a la sorpresa de Kukai.

-Ikuto… te preocupas mucho por ella…–. Comenta su amigo, luego comienza a reír irónico. –Suena estúpido que venga de mi parte… pero creo entender cómo te sientes -.

-¿Hm? –. El joven hace un quejido en forma de pregunta.

-Nos hemos enamorado…–. Dice casi susurrándolo.

-¡¡¿¿Que??!! ¡No seas payaso!–. Ikuto se sobresalta bastante. – ¡¿Cómo crees eso?! Esa palabra es demasiado complic…-.

-Tengo miedo de lastimarla Ikuto… anoche estuve apunto de tocarla… pero me dio miedo…-. Resopló.

-¿Qué tú qué?–. Ikuto se sorprende.

-Hace unos días la bese sin pensarlo…–. Comienza a contar. –Ahí me di cuenta de lo que sentía…-.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando?–. Ikuto no puede creer que quien esté diciendo eso sea su amigo Kukai.

-Anoche estábamos juntos en la cama, ella estaba lista, tendida ahí…–. Kukai se imagina todo como si se tratara de una escena que se repite en ese momento.

–Cualquier cosa que le hiciera no le iba a molestar… se me estaba entregando completa, Ikuto…–. Ikuto se extraña por la voz nerviosa de su amigo. –Pero no pude… no me atreví…–. Confiesa el chico mientras sujeta su cabeza. –No quería hacerle daño-.

-Pero dices que ella ya estaba lista… ¿porqué dudaste?-. Ikuto aún no se explica por que la confusión de su amigo.

-No lo sé… creo que es muy injusto…-.

-¿Injusto?-. Ikuto no comprende.

-He estado con muchas chicas, idiota…–. Explica sarcásticamente. –Ella no ha sido tocada por nadie…-.

-¿Y eso que?-. Y sigue sin entender ni una palabra.

-No creo que me entiendas… pero espera a que esa chica haga algo para que te des cuenta de que estás enamorado…-. Finalizó.

-Yo no estoy… ¡¡esa cosa que dices!!-. Hace una mueca en forma de desagrado.

-No te hagas el inocente… desde un principio que le tienes muchas ganas a Amu…–. Dice Kukai, haciendo que un sonrojo por parte de su amigo se hiciera presente. –Has estado innumerables veces a solas con ella, si se te hubiese dado la gana la hubieras tomado como si fuese agua…-.

-¡¡No he tenido tales oportunidades!!–. Niega Ikuto sacudiendo la cabeza.

-La primera vez que la llevaste para allá pasaron solos toda una noche… ¡¡y ni siquiera te atreviste a tocarla!!-.

El chico recuerda ese beso que le robó mientras dormía, pero más que eso no se atrevió a hacer.

-Además… ¿Por qué demonios me estás llamando? ¡Nunca lo haces cuando estas en la casa de tus padres!–. Kukai se recuesta en su cama.

-No lo sé… ¡¡se me ocurrió!!–. Dice ya hartándose de su amigo.

-No, Ikuto…–. Dice seriamente. -Estás triste porque sabes que ella se quiere ir…–. Ikuto abre los ojos sorprendido. –Acéptalo, No quieres que ella se valla…–. El joven minimiza el tono de su voz. –Si llamaste para un consejo, pues el mío es que aceptes que te has enamor…-.

El chico corta de golpe, no quiere oír el resto de la frase. –Idiota…–. Susurra mientras sale de la cabina.

Comienza a caminar hasta el patio de su casa, se sienta en una banca que da hacia la calle. Se queda mirando la cabina mientras piensa en lo que le ha dicho su amigo.

En parte el castaño tenía razón, no quería alejarse de ella, le encantaba permanecer a su lado, aunque sea mirando la hermosa figura, contemplando la belleza de la chica.

No quiere aceptar ese sentimiento desconocido para él, ese que siente cada vez que está cerca de esa muchacha. –¿Acaso será…?–. Piensa en voz alta, pero luego niega rápidamente con la cabeza. –No, Ikuto… tú no sirves para eso…-.

Entra a la casa, Amu se encontraba cocinando para el almuerzo, la chica no parece notar su presencia por lo que se queda unos segundos mirando la sutil figura mientras prepara una ensalada.

Es primera vez que se siente así, tiene muchas ganas de ir y abrazarla, pero eso sería aceptar que su amigo tenía toda la razón, ¿quién diría que en alguna cosa Kukai iba a ser el más maduro?

En la tarde, cuando el sol comienza a teñir el cielo de colores naranjas, la joven sale del baño, el agua caliente le ha hecho bastante bien, aunque se siente muy deprimida, su mente es un desastre de ideas desordenadas. Siente un ligero aroma, huele delicioso, Ikuto es bastante fuerte en el tema de cocinar.

Comienza a vestirse con mucha calma, no tiene muchos deseos de ver al joven en ese momento, de alguna forma siente que lo ha traicionado por haber llamado por teléfono.

Se viste con una falda hasta las rodillas y una remera a tiras de color negro, luego toma su cabello con una media cola.

-¡A comer!–. Se escucha la voz del chico que la llama, es una de las pocas frases que intercambian entre ellos, el estómago de la chica se tensa al oír ese la voz del joven. Amu comienza a bajar las escaleras lentamente.

Ve que la mesa esta lista y que el chico esta sirviendo los platos. El chico gira la mirada para verla, se sonroja ligeramente al descubrir lo hermosa que está vestida, pero no hace ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Amu no nota esa reacción por los nervios que siente, por lo que se sienta sin atreverse a mirar al joven a los ojos.

El chico se sienta frente a ella en la mesa cuadricular de la cocina, con el mismo sentimiento de no atreverse a mirarla.

Sin ánimos, el muchacho comienza a comer con lentitud, también logra sentir la gran tensión que hay en ese momento.

Pasado algunos minutos el chico ve el plato de la peli-rosa, nota que no ha probado ni un bocado.

-Se te va a enfriar…–. Anuncia volviendo a la tarea de comer.

Amu lo mira, notoriamente la situación es por el llamado que hizo, pero ya se ha llegado a tornar insoportable.

-Lo siento…–. Susurra la muchacha. Ikuto deja de mascar ante esa confesión

-¿Que cosa?–. Cuestiona el chico con algo de comida en la boca.

-Me sentí muy feliz de hablar con mi her…-.

-¡Ya te dije que si te quieres ir basta con que lo digas!–. El chico parece irritarse de repente. Amu lo mira sorprendida. –Al anochecer volveremos con los demás…–. Anuncia el muchacho.

La peli-rosa se sorprende por ese cambio tan repentino de planes. –Dijiste que nos quedaríamos por dos semanas…-.

El joven se levanta de la mesa ya concluyendo su alimento a pesar de no haber terminado la totalidad de su plato, bota la comida que le quedaba y comienza a lavar los utensilios que usó para cocinar.

-Ikuto…–. La joven se levanta tras él.

Al sentir las manos de la joven en su espalda el chico dirige una de las suyas para quitarlas sin delicadeza. –Ve y arregla tus cosas…-.

La chica está muy perturbada, la actitud del chico la hace sentir mucho peor, se queda por unos segundos viendo la espalda del muchacho.

El chico se enjuaga las manos y voltea, bastante irritado. –¡Te dije que fueras a arreglar tus cosas!–. Se sienta nuevamente en la silla que ocupaba inicialmente.

Amu dirige su mirada al chico, impacientando más al muchacho. –¡Ya vete!–. El chico voltea, se sorprende de que la joven se encontrara más cerca que antes, parada justo al lado de su silla.

Sube la mirada para verle el rostro, algunas lágrimas salen de esos hermosos ojos ámbares.

El chico voltea la vista, el verle esos ojos llenos de tristeza no es algo que le guste ver en ese momento, también le hace mucho daño.

La joven toma el rostro del muchacho con ambas manos para que la mirara, algo que el chico no evita. Se queda viendo los ojos zafiro del muchacho por algunos segundos.

Ikuto iba a sacudir la cabeza para liberarse de esas manos, no desea ver esos ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. Pero la sorpresa de ver cómo se le acerca lo deja paralizado.

Los ojos de la chica ya se encontraban cerrados en el momento en que sus labios se posaron suavemente en los de él, mientras que los del muchacho se abren de par en par por el asombro.

Al sentir cómo la lengua de la muchacha abre con delicadeza sus labios, el chico se sorprende aún más, pero no hace nada para detenerla, está petrificado, tampoco atina a corresponderle.

La joven no ha olvidado el beso que él le robó cuando se conocieron, ya lo aprendió y lo tiene guardado en su memoria, muy bien lo demuestra en el que ahora está proporcionándole al muchacho.

Ikuto ya comienza a acostumbrarse, sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad mientras mira los de la chica que se encuentran cerrados. Le encanta esa chica, pero ese sentimiento que experimenta cuando está con ella lo confunde demasiado.

Comienza a cerrar los ojos y a corresponder aquel dulce beso se embriaga con el sabor de la boca de la chica.

Sin separarse se levanta para poder tener más contacto. En ese momento el joven se olvida de todo, de lo que discutió con Kukai, del incidente con el celular, no le importa nada más que ese momento, en ese tierno beso, el cual deseaba hace mucho tiempo, pero no reunía el valor para exigirlo.

Ikuto se separa del beso para tomar un poco de aire y para contemplar a la hermosa chica, Amu muestra algo de rubor en sus mejillas y un infinito brillo en sus ojos, ambos sonríen, después de todo ambos deseaban estar juntos de esa forma.

Amu lo abraza y carga su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. Ikuto acaricia el cabello de la chica, carga su mentón en la cabeza de ella mientras lo hace, se deleita con el delicioso aroma de la joven.

No se dejan desconcentrar por las palabras, en ese momento simplemente no las necesitan. Se quedan unidos disfrutando el momento en un agradable silencio. Ese momento tan monótono que parecía en un principio, ahora es de lo más agradable.

Amu sube la mirada para encontrarse con los labios de Ikuto nuevamente, este beso menos nervioso que el anterior es bien recibido por ambos, y continúan disfrutándolo por algunos minutos más. Sumidos en ese momento ninguno nota el pasar del tiempo, ni siquiera se dan el tiempo de prestarle atención, pues no les interesa, lo único que les importa es en esa unión que se ha formado entre ellos.

La chica se separa del muchacho, la pequeña distancia que se forma entre ellos parece entristecer a ambos jóvenes. Amu se aleja más aún tomando al chico de la mano y guiándolo por las escaleras.

En el momento en que la chica lo guía hasta el interior de la habitación en que duermen juntos, Ikuto comienza a angustiarse. Justo al frente de la cama la joven lo detiene y se le acerca para hacer nacer un nuevo beso.

El joven no lo rechaza, pero se siente muy extrañado de que la peli-rosa lo haya guiado hasta la habitación. Sin ser esa su intención, en su interior reúne las fuerzas necesarias para controlarse, sabe que estando con una chica y una cama en la misma habitación no sabe que pasa hasta la mañana siguiente, pero en esta ocasión no quiere que pase lo mismo, no lo desea, Kukai tiene razón en algo, no desea hacerle daño.

El beso comienza a aumentar de intensidad, ambos de acostumbran rápidamente al nuevo ritmo que está tomando.

En un acuerdo mutuo ambos se recuestan en la cama, el joven atento a que su sentido común no se descontrolara.

La joven se carga ligeramente en el cuerpo del muchacho sin dejar de besarle, ambos comienzan a sentir al calor que comienza en sus labios para expandirse luego por todo su cuerpo…

* * *

**Por que ustedes lo pidieron:**

**Sesión de besos para: lelouch66**

**Insignificantes besos para: ichigo yuki**

**No usar el celular para: IzUmI-cHaN_uNa_ViDa_DiFeReNtE**

**Y; hmm… me pregunto… que pasará en el prox capi…?**

**Todo depende de ustedes!**

**Pd: sobre mi fic: **_como si nada; _**juro que no fui yo fue mi mente, al principio quería hacer algo CRACK un poco slash pero por ciertas circunstancias no se dio; quería hacer algo así como: **_El tal Tadase_** pero no xD.**

**Saludos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Tout pour vous

***Mademoiselle Juliette***

***Chapter seven: ****tout pour vous***

***trebola***

* * *

La joven se carga ligeramente en el cuerpo del muchacho sin dejar de besarle, ambos comienzan a sentir al calor que parte de sus labios para expandirse luego por todo su cuerpo.

Disfrutan infinitamente ese contacto. Ikuto pasa sus manos por la cintura de la muchacha para acariciar su espalda, no se da cuenta en que momento sus manos se cuelan por el interior de la remera para comenzar a tocar la suave piel de la muchacha.

El joven siente cómo la delicada piel de la muchacha se eriza bajo el tacto de sus manos, le encanta, le fascinan esas pequeñas reacciones.

Amu corta el beso para ver los ojos de Ikuto, sus ojos no muestran la lujuria con que la miró la primera vez, ni siquiera se parece a esa mirada. Ambos ruborizados ligeramente y con la respiración entre cortada por ligeros gemidos.

Ikuto se siente extraño cuando los besos de la chica se dirigen a su cuello, siente la delicadeza con que los labios de la chica se posan para dar pequeños toques en la piel de su cuello, pero le encanta. Se sorprende un tanto más cuando la chica comienza lentamente a desabotonar su camisa dando sutiles besos a cada fracción de piel que queda expuesta.

Cuando los besos de la chica comienzan a descender por su vientre el joven deja liberar un ligero gemido, esta disfrutando lo que le hace la muchacha. Siente cómo su corazón comienza a latir con extremada fuerza.

Al terminar con la camisa la chica continúa besando la parte superior del cuerpo del muchacho, verdaderamente es muy guapo, su musculatura perfecta.

Ikuto se sienta levantando a la chica con él, ella queda de rodillas a su lado mientras un nuevo beso se hace presente entre ellos.

El joven echa sus brazos hacia atrás, facilitándole a la chica que deslizara su camisa para quitarla, después de un momento llega a ser un estorbo.

Ya con la camisa menos Amu se separa del beso del joven, para mirarlo a los ojos, nota todo el cariño que hay por ella en ese muchacho, sabe que él no lo quiere aceptar, pero lo reconoce muy bien en esa mirada.

Lo mismo siente Ikuto, la mirada de la chica lo mira con extremada ternura, no con el temor que veces anteriores, esos hermosos ojos ambarinos están dedicados tan sólo para él.

El beso continúa mientras Ikuto acomoda a Amu recostándola en la cama, ligeramente carga su peso en ella mientras acaricia el plano vientre bajo la remera.

Ikuto toma la remera por el extremo de abajo para comenzar a subirla lentamente. Amu se sienta y levanta sus brazos para ayudarle al chico a deslizarla con facilidad. Seguido de la remera Ikuto se encarga de la falda, dejando a la joven tan sólo cubierta por su ropa interior.

El joven vuelve a mirar esos hermosos ojos, ella ha aceptado cada caricia sin discusión, en parte eso le inquieta, no desea perder el control y terminar por lastimarla, pero la desea, casi inaguantablemente.

Ikuto vuelve a descansar sus labios en los de la chica, ahora acariciando con libertad la piel que esta expuesta, esos deliciosos estímulos hacen reaccionar el cuerpo de la muchacha. La joven siente la misma sensación en su entrepierna que la vez anterior, pero el deseo no ha nacido en ese momento, lo que está pasando lo ha deseado desde que comenzó a conocer mejor al muchacho.

La mano del chico se cuela deseosa por la espalda de ella, la joven arquea su cuerpo para dejar que pase con más facilidad. Casi desesperadamente se dirige al broche del sostén, liberando los delicados senos de la muchacha.

La chica se cubre en un principio después de romper el beso, es la primera vez que esta expuesta de esa manera hacia un hombre. Ikuto sonríe, realmente es muy hermosa, comienza a besarla nuevamente, sin dejar que el calor de sus cuerpos se perdiera.

Luego de unos instantes la joven libera sus senos para abrazar por el cuello al muchacho, el contacto de sus pechos desnudos en realmente delicioso.

Una mano se hace camino por el vientre de la chica, para luego levantar ligeramente su pantaleta y dirigirse a ese lugar de intimidad máxima de la peli-rosa.

La joven abre los ojos cuando él se comienza a abrir camino entre su ropa íntima, pero no lo detiene, siente cómo los dedos del joven juguetean delicadamente con su entrepierna.

Ikuto se aleja de los labios de la chica y comienza a besar delicadamente un camino que se forma por la figura de la chica. La joven arquea su espalda un par de veces con los ojos cerrados, deliciosos golpes eléctricos le recorren de extremo a extremo.

Amu abre los ojos cuando siente que uno de los besos se aproxima demasiado al lugar donde se encuentra la mano del muchacho.

Levanta ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Ikuto, el chico la mira desde abajo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-I…Ikuto…–. Susurra entre gemidos mientras lo mira.

La peli-rosa se sorprende al ver como el rostro del muchacho se hunde en su intimidad.

-¡¡Ikuto!!–. La chica lo sujeta por la cabeza para alejarlo, pero es tarde, la lengua del muchacho ya juguetea con aquel punto de placer presente en todo cuerpo femenino.

Un fuerte espasmo ataca el cuerpo de la chica que la hace caer recostada nuevamente, seguido por unos cuantos gemidos.

El chico disfruta de la intimidad de la chica, él también muestra un rubor considerable en su rostro, más aún al sentir como las suaves manos de la chica se posan en su cabeza.

El oír los gemidos de Amu incitan más al muchacho a continuar, ya próximo la cumbre del placer los gemidos de la chica se transforman en gritos cortos. Nunca había experimentado tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, lleva una de sus manos a su boca para intentar callarse ella misma, pero le resulta inútil. Luego de su intento fracasado de invocar al silencio lleva la misma mano hasta sus ojos que lagrimean por el constante placer que le proporciona su compañero.

Ikuto abre los ojos para verla, su primer orgasmo se hace presente, haciendo que un gemido, casi grito, prolongado hiciera que todo su cuerpo vibrase ante tal placer. La joven arquea su espalda y cuello mientras algunas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos por la intensidad del orgasmo.

La chica relaja su cuerpo casi completamente después de que éste ha terminado, ligeros quejidos se hacen presentes con cada bocanada de aire, mantiene sus ojos cerrado mientras trata de ordenar sus ideas.

El joven se incorpora, vuelve a besar los labios de la chica, dándole a probar a ella el sabor de su propio cuerpo.

La chica está muy agotada, su primer orgasmo en la vida ha consumido mucha de su energía, pero sabe que esto apenas comienza.

Abre los ojos apenas el beso se deshace, el joven la mira satisfecho, se ve simplemente hermosa, el leve brillo de su cuerpo por el sudor, acompañado por el tono azulado que le da la tenue luz de la luna sin opacar en lo más mínimo el brillo de aquellos hermosos ojos.

Pasa sus manos por la cintura del muchacho acariciando su fuerte espalda mientras el nuevo contacto de sus bocas vuelve a aumentar de intensidad.

Ikuto se aleja un poco para mirarla nuevamente, ese hermoso cuerpo femenino está entregado a sus deseos… pero se siente algo angustiado.

-¿Ikuto?–. Pregunta la chica al ver la cara de preocupación del muchacho.

El paso a dar es de lo más común para él, ya lo ha dado varias veces… pero para ella, es la primera vez que recorrerá esta etapa. La totalidad de las chicas con las que estuvo en algún momento ya habían pasado por esto.

Se siente estúpido al reconocer lo que Kukai ya le había advertido, es la primera vez que esa idea de le pasa por la mente cuando está con alguna chica de esa manera.

Se siente algo extraño al notar su propio nerviosismo, siente cómo su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente.

Sus pensamientos se dispersan al sentir el delicado toque de los labios de la joven en los suyos.

-Ikuto…–. El susurro del la chica hacen que la vuelva a ver a los ojos, nota instantáneamente la preocupación que le causó en esos pocos segundos de distracción.

La joven lo abraza con extremada dulzura, cosa que el chico corresponde.

-Estoy lista…–. Anuncia la chica, sorprendiendo al muchacho que se aleja para verle a la cara. –Estoy lista para ti…–. Vuelve a decir decidida, la firmeza de sus ojos asiente la veracidad de sus palabras.

El joven relaja la mirada, desde un comienzo esa chica ha sido una caja de sorpresas para él, ha experimentado sensaciones que nunca había imaginado provenir de su interior, se siente muy feliz de tales afirmaciones, pero a la vez muy confundido.

Se queda viendo por unos segundos a la chica, las palabras de su amigo pasan una y otra vez por su mente, reconoce la situación que él le narró hace unas horas y la compara con la de ahora, Kukai tiene toda la razón, no desea lastimarla, es más… comienza a aceptar el nombre que ya de antemano le había dado el sentimiento que nace en su interior al estar al lado de la muchacha.

Se acomoda para corresponder el beso que le entrega la chica.

Deja de interrogarse más internamente, ahora lo que comienza a importarle es complacer los deseos de la muchacha.

Comienza a tocarla nuevamente, esta vez sin vergüenza, estimula cada fibra del cuerpo de la muchacha, haciendo que delicados gemidos salgan por esos tersos labios, reanudando nuevamente la excitación.

Se aleja un poco y se encarga de asimilar las condiciones, después de todo, el aún continúa vistiendo su pantalón. Se sorprende cuando siente las manos de la chica que comienzan a ayudarle, realmente la chica lo desea, esto hace que una ligera sonrisa se forme en su rostro y a la vez comience a desearla aún más.

Amu se sonroja mucho más al ver el cuerpo desnudo del muchacho, el miembro de este ya se encontraba levantado, y mostraba su gran tamaño. Siente algo de temor al pensar que ese corpulento pedazo de carne está ansioso por entrar en ella.

Ikuto mira algo divertido la expresión de la joven, no le sorprende, pues es la primera vez de la chica que ve el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre.

El joven se recuesta de costado junto a la chica, la cual lo imita para quedar mirándolo frente a frente.

-Si te arrepentiste…–. Susurra el chico mientras acaricia el fino rostro de la muchacha. –Lo entiendo…-.

Amu niega con la cabeza, pues sus palabras se quedan atascadas en su garganta por el nerviosismo que siente.

El joven sonríe, esa hermosa chica lo ha hecho temblar desde un principio, no entiende el porqué, tampoco prefiere detenerse a explicárselo, pero él también se encuentra muy nervioso.

-Amu…–. Susurra el joven mientras se acerca para besarla nuevamente.

-¿Puedo tocarlo?– la chica interrumpe el beso del chico justo antes de que sus labios tocaran los suyos.

El joven sonríe divertido por la pregunta, mira los hermosos ojos de la peli-rosa. –Si tú quieres…–. Toma una de las manos de la muchacha y la guía con lentitud.

Hace que la delicada mano comience a acariciar su pecho, siente el ligero temblor de la muchacha mientras lo hace, en todo ese momento que han pasado juntos, ella no se ha atrevido a tocarlo, en cambio las manos y los labios han cubierto casi por completo el hermoso cuerpo de la joven.

Ikuto guía la mano por su vientre con mucha lentitud, prefiere no apresurarse, aunque lo desee, no quiere asustar más a la chica.

Los labios del muchacho se posan en los de la chica justo cuando el recorrido de su mano llega hasta su final. Amu siente cómo la mano del joven acomoda la suya de tal manera que sus dedos rodeen la virilidad del muchacho, se estremece más aún al sentir cómo comienza a ser guiada para masajearlo.

A pesar de su nerviosismo no detiene tales caricias, incluso cuando el chico retira la mano de la suya para sujetar su rostro. Los gemidos que comienzan a entrecortar la respiración del muchacho la incitan a continuar.

Aquellos gemidos comienzan a hacerse más seguidos. Ikuto se siente algo sorprendido por la rapidez en que la chica aprendió lo recién enseñado, pero le agrada.

La excitación del muchacho comienza a aumentar, ya no puede concentrarse más en besarla, los constantes gemidos se lo impiden.

Amu mira como los ojos del joven se cierran mientras continúa gimiendo, no se explica porque, pero le agrada verlo de esa manera.

Ya casi llegando a un orgasmo Ikuto detiene la mano de la muchacha. –Aún… no…–. Dice con dificultad a causa de los gemidos. No desea terminar antes que ella, si el asunto debe continuar, pues que terminen juntos.

Los labios vuelven a unirse, mientras Ikuto se acomoda para lo que sigue, abre con lentitud las suaves piernas de la joven para situarse entre ellas, carga su peso en sus manos que ahora se encuentran a cada costado de la cintura de la chica. La tensión en el cuerpo de la muchacha aumenta aún más después de esto, pero tanto su cuerpo como todo su ser desean que esto continúe.

Sin dejar de besar a la muchacha Ikuto guía su miembro hasta la entrada del cuerpo de la joven. Siente la estrechez de esa cavidad mientras comienza a entrar con lentitud.

Ambos están muy nerviosos, pero se dejan guiar por sus emociones.

La humedad del entrepierna de la muchacha facilita bastante el paso. Pero, luego de haber entrado casi la mitad del miembro del joven, ambos sienten un obstáculo. La reacción del muchacho es detenerse de inmediato, más que nada por el pequeño grito de dolor de su compañera.

-¿E… estás bien?–. El joven utiliza todas sus fuerzas para detenerse, su cuerpo le incita a continuar, pero hace lo imposible por detenerse.

La joven abre los ojos, al hacerlo algunas lágrimas se escapan de ellos, pero afirma con la cabeza mientras lo abraza. –Continúa…–. Susurra aferrándose fuertemente a él. –Por favor… continúa…–. La chica vuelve a relajar su cuerpo para hacer todo un poco más fácil.

Ikuto duda en un principio, no desea lastimarla, pero las palabras de la joven salieron tan incitantes que no puede resistirse a tal petición. Continúa entrando en el cuerpo de la chica, siente cómo su miembro es presionado en el interior de la cavidad, forcejea un poco más para terminar con ese molesto obstáculo, al hacerlo, la presión que hay en el interior hace que él también sienta algo de dolor.

Al completarse la penetración ambos lanzan un fuerte gemido aferrándose cada uno al cuerpo del otro.

Las experiencias recién vividas fueron las primeras para ambos, Ikuto nunca había tocado a una mujer tan pura como ella, y le causa un sufrimiento enorme al saber que la ha lastimado. Reconoce en esos hermosos ojos el dolor que le ha causado, las lágrimas desbordan pasando ahora por sus mejillas, pero ella le regala una tierna sonrisa.

-Lo siento…–. Dice mientras vuelve a abrazarla, se angustia mucho más al ver el pequeño hilo de sangre que desborda por el entrepierna de la muchacha.

Amu tan sólo se dedica a acariciarle la cabeza. –Ya pasó…–. Dice la joven un tanto más relajada.

Un nuevo beso se hace presente en ese momento, haciendo que ambos se relajen, casi sin pensarlo Ikuto comienza a salir del cuerpo de la muchacha para volver a entrar con lentitud, los quejidos de la muchacha indican que aún siente algo de dolor, pero ya naciendo una nueva excitación a causa de aquellos roces, ese dolor comienza lentamente a desaparecer.

El chico siente mucho la estrechez del sexo de la joven, hace lo imposible por no llegar tan pronto, pues al estar su miembro más presionado que las otras veces, tiene algo de miedo por no llegar a complacer a la muchacha.

Los gemidos de ambos comienzan a hacer un rítmico coro en cuanto las entradas y salidas se hacen más frecuentes.

Ikuto siente extremada presión sobre su miembro, acumula todas sus fuerzas para no llegar antes que la joven.

El dolor ya ha desaparecido casi por completo, el ritmo que se ha tomado ya se torna constante, al igual que los gemidos.

Ambos disfrutan el momento mientras se besan, sus cuerpos se comienzan a entibiar mucho más haciendo que los cuerpos brillen por el sudor.

Ya, luego de unos instantes del ritmo controlado, ambos comienzan a desear más, las embestidas comienzan a aumentar tanto en fuerza como en rapidez.

Amu pasa sus manos por debajo de los brazos del muchacho hasta llegar a la fuerte espalda, a medida en que el ritmo comienza a hacerse más frecuente aumenta la fuerza con que entierra los dedos en la espalda del chico.

Ikuto carga su peso en sus codos, haciendo más cercano el cuerpo de la chica, las embestidas ya comienzan a ser descontroladas, no pueden concentrarse en el beso, ambos cierran los ojos con fuerza mientras esto continúa, buscando con desesperación el momento en que esa unión culmine.

La joven abre los ojos para ver los de Ikuto que ya la miraban, desean besarse, pero el placer y los gemidos que no se lo permiten.

El muchacho siente cómo las uñas de la chica se entierran en su espalda, rasguñándolo, causándole dolor, pero no le importa, esa es la pura señal de que la esta haciendo gozar por primera vez.

Ya llegando al deseado orgasmo Ikuto tiene la intención de salir de la muchacha, pero se sorprende cuando las piernas de esta rodean sus caderas para que no lo hiciese. Mira a la joven quien le da un tierno beso, justo en ese momento sus labios se separan de golpe para hacerse oír un fuerte gemido por parte de ambos.

Ikuto se deja caer en los brazos de la muchacha, quien lo recibe con un agradable beso disfrutando de la agitada respiración del otro al igual que de los ligeros gemidos que aún continúan.

Se siente muy agotado, mucho más de lo común, en especial con ésta muchacha tubo que dedicarse mucho más en lo que hacía, pero se siente satisfecho, tan lleno de vida en ese momento, entre los brazos de la mujer que ama… ¿Qué ama?... abre los ojos algo sorprendido por haber pensado eso, se aleja de los labios de la muchacha para verla a los ojos, es cierto, en ese momento no se imagina con otra mujer que no sea la que ahora le acaricia el rostro con ternura.

El joven se acomoda saliendo del cuerpo de la muchacha y recostarse a su lado. Es primera vez se carga en el pecho de la chica que lo recibe con extremado cariño.

Pasa su brazo por el blanco vientre mientras comienza a cerrar lentamente los ojos, se siente muy agotado, al igual que ella.

Ambos comienzan lentamente a quedarse dormidos, pero dos palabras hacen que la chica abra los ojos de golpe y mire al muchacho que está en su pecho –Te amo–. Dichas en un susurro muy leve, pero lo suficientemente audible. Amu sonríe y besa la frente de Ikuto, como respuesta.

Seguido a eso Amu se acomoda para ya dormirse. Pasa sus brazos por los hombros del muchacho y acaricia el cabello de este hasta que se que se queda profundamente dormida.

---

A la mañana siguiente Ikuto abre los ojos apenas unos rayos de sol comienzan a colarse por la ventana.

Se sienta en la cama mientras restriega sus ojos, mira a su lado, la joven voltea ahora dándole la espalda, tapada hasta la cintura. Ikuto se queda mirándola por unos instantes, es muy hermosa, y ahora le pertenece… completa, toda para él… y aunque le cueste un poco aceptarlo él también le pertenece a ella, completamente, de mente, de cuerpo, pero más que nada de corazón.

Se recuesta de costado justo detrás de ella para pasar sus brazos alrededor de esa estrecha cintura y volver a quedarse dormido. Sintiéndose realmente feliz.

* * *

**O.o**

**¡Soy una pervertida!**

'''**che Amu exhibicionista ¬¬ xD**

**Quieren más **_Mademoiselle Juliette_**?**

**Ok haré esto: este fic estará dividido en 2 partes:**

_Mademoiselle Juliette_

**Y;**

_Jeune Roméo_

**Que sería algo así como que otro fic aparte de este… no les puedo decir qué más llevará el otro, pero os prometo que os gustará rre millones… quiero MILES! De RWZ**

**Saludos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Quelquen chose dii iin'nαteru

***Mademoiselle Juliette***

***Chapter eight: ****Quelque chose d'inattendu***

***Trebola***

* * *

El castaño despierta al sentir como los suevas y tersos labios de la joven rozan los suyos, para luego seguir con un delicado beso en su nariz y otro en su frente.

Abre los ojos con lentitud para disfrutar esa tierna caricia.

Utau sonríe ampliamente al descubrir que su objetivo se hubo cumplido.

-Buenos días…–. Dice volviendo a posar sus labios en los del joven.

La respuesta del joven es corresponder a esos labios que lo llaman. Luego de unos segundos, se separan para verse nuevamente. La joven se acomoda cargando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del muchacho y tapándose con las sábanas junto con él.

Se quedan varios minutos abrazados, sin la necesidad de intercambiar tantas palabras, de vez en cuando hablan, pero luego se quedan sumergidos en un agradable silencio.

-¿Te lastimé?–. Pregunta el joven después de haber pasado algunos minutos más en ese agradable silencio.

La rubia lo mira algo sorprendida por la pregunta, para luego dirigirle una tierna sonrisa. –Claro que no…–. Seguido de esto vuelve a besar al muchacho.

Ya para la tarde aún continúan acostados, no precisamente en calma, más que nada _practicando_ la materia que Utau aprendió esa noche.

Kukai se levanta sin prisa, mientras la rubia continúa durmiendo, Entra al baño para darse una ducha. Ya al salir, con una toalla sujeta a su cintura, descubre que la chica ya se ha despertado y lo mira con una amplia sonrisa.

Ambos sienten la puerta de entrada. –Debe ser Ikuto…–. Kukai se pone un short, el que usa para dormir y se dirige a la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

Utau, por su parte, se levanta y se viste con su pijama, se dirige al baño de la habitación mientras voltea. –Me bañaré primero…–. Dice sonriéndole, ante lo cual Kukai le contesta con el mismo gesto.

Sale de la habitación mientras abrocha su camisa, no le extraña que nuevamente no se tratara de Ikuto, sino de Nadeshiko quien ha entrado a la casa.

-Buenos días, corazón…–. Dice la chica sentada en la mesa del comedor con una pierna sobre la otra.

-Hola…–. Dice casi sin ánimos, luego mira al joven que se encuentra al lado de ella. –Te dije que no invitaras a tus clientes a casa-.

El joven que la acompaña muestra un rubor considerable a causa del comentario.

-Eh… no… espera…–. Comienza el muchacho, pero Kukai no le presta atención, el castaño camina hacia la cocina y comienza a hacer el desayuno.

-Ya les traje lo de siempre…–. Comienza a decir la joven de ojos ámbares mientras camina hacia el interior de la cocina, dejando a su invitado en el comedor.

-Si… si… ya lo sé… ¿entonces por que no te largas ya?- contesta Kukai sin mirarla.

Kukai se sorprende al sentir las manos de la joven en su entrepierna. Se voltea rápidamente y la empuja. –Ya te dije que no hicieras eso…-.

La joven lo mira con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Realmente me encanta cuando te pones así…–. Confiesa justo antes de acercarse para robarle un beso, cosa que el muchacho esquiva rápidamente y la aleja.

-Ya sabes donde demonios esta el dinero, ahora vete y llévate a este sujeto…–. Dice mientras la empuja fuera de la cocina y apunta al otro joven.

-¡Ah! ¡¡Cierto, que mal educada soy!!–. Dice actuando con sorpresa.

-Cariño…–. Se dirige al muchacho que llegó con ella. –Él es Kukai Souma…-.

El castaño se sorprende por ello se extraña por eso, ¿qué le iba a importar a ese tipo que su nombre es Kukai Souma?

-Kukai…–. Se dirige con malicia al aludido. –Él llegó hoy por el pueblo, su nombre es Kairi Hinamori-.

Al oír el apellido del muchacho Kukai se siente palidecer. Se queda mirándolo con gran sorpresa mientras el otro lo saluda cordialmente. –Mucho gusto…–. Dice el joven de cabello verdoso opaco.

-Eh… mu… mucho gusto…–. Tartamudea como respuesta.

-Lamento que te haya molestado…–. Dice cordialmente. –Pero estoy en busca de mi hermana que desapareció hace poco más de 2 meses…-.

Kukai siente como su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, trata con todas sus fuerzas de que no se le note todo el asombro que siente.

Kairi se le acerca pasándole una fotografía. –Ella es mi hermana-. Apunta a la peli-rosa. –Tiene 15 años… está en último año del secundario-.

Kukai la mira, no hay duda alguna, es la chica que está con Ikuto.

-Su nombre es Amu Hinamori–. Continúa.

-No… no la he visto por acá…–. Miente. Por dolor; por despecho. Pero más que nada… por temor.

-Ya veo…–. El peli-verde baja la mirada con tristeza. –Bueno… muchas gracias por tu tiempo–. El joven ya se dirige a irse por la puerta, pero Nadeshiko lo detiene.

-Querido Kairi… porqué no le dejas tu número a Kukai para que se comunique contigo…–. Comenta la muchacha haciendo que el joven castaño perdiera su color nuevamente. –En los pueblos cercanos se esconden muchos secretos… probablemente dentro de poco descubriremos uno…–. Dice ahora viendo al chico con malicia.

-Buena idea…–. Dice el peli-verdoso sacando un papel y anotando su número de celular. –Toma…–. Se lo entrega junto con la fotografía. –Si tienes alguna información comunícate conmigo, por favor…-.

-Claro…–. Kukai se lo recibe ya sudando en frío.

-¡Ah!, por cierto…–. Saca otra fotografía. –Ella también está desaparecida junto con mi hermana–. Se la pasa. -Hasta ahora lo único que sé es que mí hermana y ella están juntas-.

El ver el rostro de Utau en esa fotografía hacen que su desesperación aumente, si la rubia sale en ese momento de la habitación la perdería quizás para siempre.

-No te preocupes…–. Recibe la otra fotografía. –Te haré saber apenas tenga algo…-.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias…–. Kairi se dirige a salir mientras Nadeshiko recoge el dinero de siempre.

El de ojos negros se sube a su auto mientras que la chica se queda unos segundos más junto a Kukai. –Supongo que no quieres perder a esa chiquilla-. Comenta sin mirarlo.

Kukai la mira en silencio, Nadeshiko voltea la mirada ahora con una cínica sonrisa. –Si vuelves a rechazarme… pues… ya sabes…–. Dice ahora dirigiéndose a sentarse de copiloto junto al muchacho.

El joven castaño la sigue con la mirada, el temor que se apoderó de él ante esas palabras lo ha dejado paralizado, es primera vez en su vida que se siente tan feliz, hasta ese momento, tan contento hasta que esa estúpida ramera lo estafara con eso.

Ve como el auto comienza a irse mientras ambos chicos levantan su mano para despedirlo, usando todas sus fuerzas, levanta la suya en gesto de respuesta.

Se sienta en la escalera de la entrada derrotado, después de que el automóvil no se alcanza ver a la distancia, ¡**que injusta es la vida**!, que drásticamente cambia todo… todo su mundo perfecto junto a esa joven, en mente una relación de pareja, pero todo eso se fue al diablo.

Siente unos brazos femeninos que lo abrazan por la espalda, posa su mano en aquellos delgados brazos mientras baja la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa?–. La chica pregunta angustiada, logra sentir el ligero temblor en el cuerpo del muchacho.

Kukai voltea para mirarla, esa hermosa y tierna joven ha conquistado su corazón completamente, pensar en perderla le parece una cruel tortura.

-Kukai…–. Utau se sienta a su lado para abrazarlo, la desesperación con el que la presiona contra él, cargando su rostro en su hombro la hace sentir más preocupada aún, hace unos minutos estaba muy contento ¿Ahora qué le pasa?

-Te amo…–. Kukai la presiona más contra él. –Te amo tanto…–. Siente cómo su temor rebalsa su propio cuerpo y comienza a escurrir por sus ojos.

Utau se relaja, tratando de no angustiar más al muchacho. –Tranquilo…–. Cierra los ojos y comienza a acariciar la cabellera del joven.

* * *

_¿De qué color es el amor? El mío cambia sin temor._

-Jot dogs, **El beso!**

* * *

Ikuto y Amu van camino a reunirse con los otros dos, van animadamente cantando una canción de la radio mientras juegan de vez en cuando con sus manos. Y aunque Amu no afinaba para nada; a Ikuto le encantaba la chica. Por otro lado; la voz de Ikuto parecía de súper estrella de pop.

La joven peli-rosa calla de repente, desconcertando un poco a su acompañante.

-¿Qué ocurre?–. El joven comienza a bajar en volumen de la radio para poder oír la respuesta.

Amu lo mira con una sonrisa. –No… nada… no te preocupes…–. La imagen en su memoria de haber visto a su hermano mayor a uno de los lados de la carretera junto a una chica peli-violácea le hizo quedar muy pensativa.

Ikuto la mira incrédulo, pero termina por volver a subir el volumen y continuar cantando, cosa que Amu imita, no con los mismos ánimos de hace un momento, pues el creer haber divisado a su hermano fue una sensación que le ahogó el corazón por varios segundos.

Al llegar a la casa, Amu entra animadamente, se sorprende al ver que ambos jóvenes están seriamente sentados en la mesa del comedor, se incomoda, al parecer estaban discutiendo o algo así.

Utau voltea para verla sonríe y se dirige a abrazarla, Amu en parte se siente algo extrañada por esa reacción, hace unos segundos la vio muy seria.

Ikuto entra detrás de la peli-rosa, inmediatamente nota el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?–. Pregunta sin siquiera limitarse a saludar.

Kukai lo mira, sus ojos están algo hinchados por las lágrimas que libero hace unos momentos.

-Vengan…–. Dice el castaño mientras se levanta.

Todos los presentes obedecen, Amu queda muy sorprendida al ver la misma foto que ella guarda en su billetera se encuentra en la mesa junto con un papel con un número y otra fotografía.

La joven toma inmediatamente la fotografía en donde esta toda su familia. –¿¿Dónde la conseguiste??–. Pregunta casi con desesperación, era imposible que el castaño haya sacado esa fotografía de sus cosas.

Kukai mira a Ikuto, para luego ver a la joven. –Tu hermano vino junto con Nadeshiko-.

La chica abre los ojos por la sorpresa. –¿M… mí hermano?-. Deja caer la fotografía sin reaccionar, ha quedado paralizada.

El corazón de Ikuto se contrae, el mismo sentimiento de su amigo, de perder a la chica que ama, se hace presente en su interior.

-Su nombre era Kairi–. Continúa el muchacho.

La joven baja la mirada, una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderan de ella, le llena de un profundo gozo el saber que sus hermanos se han dado el trabajo de buscarla, eso explica el porqué vio a su otro hermano en la carretera junto con la tía esa. ¿Cómo ocultar que desea con todas sus fuerzas volver con su familia?

Vuelve a subir la mirada, esta vez dirigida al joven de ojos zafiros quien ya la miraba de antemano. Ese muchacho es la razón que la ligada a continuar lejos de su familia, obligada en un principio, pero ahora es así como se lo manda su corazón ¿Qué demonios hacer?

La tarde pronto se vuelve noche, ninguno de los cuatro jóvenes tiene mucho ánimos de conversar sobre el incidente con el hermano mayor de Amu.

Utau por su parte también está muy confundida, en otra cosa se asimila a la peli-rosa, la confusión que tiene en su interior no le permite pensar en otra cosa.

Los chicos se reúnen en el patio, Ikuto se encontraba limpiando su auto mientras Kukai se le acerca para ayudarlo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?–. Pregunta el muchacho, nota bastante la inquietud de su amigo, ¿Quién con un ánimo normal se pondría a limpiar el auto a las dos de la mañana?

-¿Pienso hacer de qué?–. Dice sin ánimos mientras restriega una esponja por la parte del parabrisas.

-No te hagas el tonto…–. Reprimenda el otro mientras imita la acción de su amigo en la ventana de una de las puertas.

Ikuto lo mira un momento, parece tener la intención de decir algo, pero detiene las palabras justo en sus labios antes de que salieran, para luego volver a lo que hacía. – No puedo hacer nada…–. Dice sin ánimos. –Si ella se quiere ir no tengo nada que hacer…-.

Kukai nota la indiferencia con lo que lo dice, pero sabe que su amigo esta sólo actuando. –¿La extrañarías?–. Pregunta idiota.

Ikuto detiene por un momento lo que hacía, en su corazón siente la presión que causó esa pregunta, pero trata de no demostrarlo en su rostro.

-Ikuto–. Repite Kukai al no recibir respuesta.

-Te falta el otro lado…–. Indica el muchacho tratando de cambiar el tema.

Kukai ríe sarcástico. –Te dije que te ibas a dar cuenta de que te habías enamorado…–. Dice casi burlándose.

Ikuto lo mira con los ojos de un asesino, su orgullo le impide aceptar que ese sujeto haya se haya dado cuenta mucho antes que él de lo que sentía sobre esa mujer, sabe que es cierto, pero no quiere aceptar que él se dio cuenta primero. –No lo estoy…-. Niega volviendo a lo que hacía.

Kukai levanta una ceja. –¿Porqué no llegaste ayer?-. Tuchè.

Ikuto lo mira sorprendido y extremadamente sonrojado, recuerda que justo antes de comenzar a cocinar le había mandado un mensaje a su amigo diciendo que llegarían ese mismo día.

-¿Y…?–. Dice pícaramente el muchacho castaño.

-Me sentía muy cansado… no tenía ganas de manejar…–. Dice como escusa mientras continúa limpiando el auto con algo más de rabia.

Kukai ríe muy fuerte, el ver como el orgullo de su amigo comienza a hacerse pedazos le hace mucha gracia.

-Bueno… pues hace poco oí como las chicas comparaban algunas cosas…–. Vuelve a decir Kukai, haciendo que el sonrojo del muchacho ya sea demasiado notorio.

Ikuto queda muy impresionado, ya no le queda más remedio que confesar, pero lo que le queda de orgullo, por mínimo que sea no se lo permite. –No se de que me hablas…-. Mala idea.

Oído esto, Kukai vuelve a reír, es raro de que a alguien cómo Ikuto le diera vergüenza hablar de eso, siendo que muchas veces hablaban horas y horas de sus supuestos trofeos. –¡Vamos Ikuto!, ¡no te hagas el tonto!–. Dice mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa, más que nada de burla. –Te has enamorado… y lo sabes…-.

Ikuto lo mira nuevamente con ojos de asesino. –Vi la cara que pusiste cuando dije que el hermano de Pilika había venido a preguntar por ella…–. Continúa Kukai, esta vez poniéndose algo más serio. –También tengo miedo de perder a Utau…–. Confiesa.

El joven se sorprende, que Kukai confiese ese tipo de cosas con tanta seriedad en su rostro es algo que no se ve todos los días.

-Nadeshiko me amenazó con decirle a ese tal Kairi que las chicas están aquí si no me acuesto con ella–. Dice el joven alejándose un poco y recostándose en el pasto.

Ikuto queda más sorprendido aún. -Je veux la miséricorde sur vous! Vous allez vous dire non?–(1) dice mas irónico que cómo una pregunta.

Kukai lo mira mientras el otro chico se le acerca. –¿Me creerías si te digo que no?–. Dice mientras se sienta.

-no…–. Contesta el otro apenas terminada la pregunta.

-Eso pensé…-. Confiesa el chico mirando cómo su amigo toma siento a su lado.

Hay unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

Ikuto mira a su amigo quien ya lo miraba de antes. –¿¡Qué!?–. Dice al notar una extraña expresión en el rostro de Kukai.

Kukai sube la mirada para ver las estrellas. –Estás enamorado…–. Concluye volviendo a recostarse.

Esta vez Ikuto nota la seriedad en el tono de voz de su amigo, lo mira de reojo. Se escuchan las ligeras risas de las muchachas provenientes del interior de la casa, el reconocer la suave voz de Amu siente cómo su corazón late con fuerza y un agradable sentimiento se apodera de él… Sí… lo está… y demasiado…

-Que no…–. Dice aún contradiciendo a su amigo, definitivamente no quiere darle la razón.

Kukai lo mira para darse cuenta de que la nuca del joven está dirigida hacia él, sonríe casi con burla, pero se mantiene en silencio, lo conoce lo suficientemente bien para saber en que momentos comienza a mentir por orgullo. Vuelve a mirar las estrellas. –Pues yo también… y mucho…-.

Un silencio se apodera del momento, no es incómodo en lo más mínimo.

* * *

**O.O**

**No digamos que es mi mejor capítulo, pero algo es algo!**

**NO ME MATEN! Ya tengo qué pasará almacenado en mis archivos…**

**Muajajajaja**

**¿Qué querén que pase?**

**En sus RWZ díganme qué quieren que pase…**

**Todo lo que me pidan será puesto en el fic, en el capítulo próximo, o posteriormente, dependiendo qué sea ¿vale?**

**Saludos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Retourne tou lα mαnsiiòn

***Mademoiselle Juliette***

***Chapter ninè: ****Retour à la Maison***

***Trebola***

* * *

Otros días se hacen presente en la casa que comparten los cuatro chicos, a pesar de que el tema esta palpitante en cada una de sus memorias, ninguno hace mención siquiera al tema.

Una mañana el joven peli-azul despierta al oír la voz de su amigo que discute con alguien fuera de las habitaciones.

Se levanta casi sin ánimos, pero siente que es su deber hacerlo, se oye cómo la voz de Kukai comienza a aumentar de intensidad.

Le da una gran pena tener que alejarse de la hermosa chica que dormía en su pecho, pero aún sigue oyendo cómo la voz de su amigo se intensifica, le besa los labios mientras duerme como un signo de despedida. Sonríe un poco al ver que la joven voltea, haciendo que las mantas se bajaran hasta su cintura, tiene los brazos levantados dejando expuesto la hermosa figura femenina por la parte superior. Es hermosa, la cubre nuevamente mientras besa nuevamente sus labios.

Se viste con lo primero que encuentra, lo cual consiste en un short y una remera sin mangas.

Al acercarse a la puerta logra reconocer esa voz femenina que esta con su amigo, ya conocida bastante bien por él.

Abre la puerta rápidamente para cerrarla justo detrás de él. –Nadeshiko…–. Dice causando la atención de los presentes.

-Bueno… mira a quien tenemos aquí…– dice la joven mientras se le acerca al recién llegado. –Chicos, les presento a Ikuto Tsukiyomi…-.

Ikuto siente cómo las miradas de gente desconocida se posan en él, se siente algo incómodo ante esto, por lo que se limita a mirar a su mejor amigo que se sostiene la cabeza.

-Ellos son Ami y Kairi Hinamori…–. Dice la joven presente mientras se apoya en el hombro del chino y apunta a sus invitados.

El joven se sorprende demasiado, inconscientemente mira a la puerta que se cerró tras él. Daría su vida por lo que se encuentra en el interior de la habitación. El temor se apodera de todo su ser cuando aparece en su mente la posibilidad de perderla.

Voltea nuevamente hacia los recién conocidos para él. – Mucho gusto–. Dicen los gemelos mientras dan una muy cordial reverencia, la cual Len contesta bajando ligeramente la cabeza.

Después de unos instantes todos los presentes se sientan alrededor de la mesa del comedor, Kukai e Ikuto se mantienen lo más silenciosos posible.

-Y Kukai… que has pensado sobre mi propuesta-. La voz de la chica de cabellos violáceos hace que los pensamientos del aludido se dispersaran casi de inmediato.

-Ni lo sueñes…–. Dice seriamente el muchacho, los chicos presentes no comprenden el por qué de la tensión en esa respuesta del muchacho, pero prefieren no darle importancia, esa no es la razón de la por qué se encuentran ahí.

-Disculpa…–. Interrumpe la chica castaña. –¿Pero has sabido algo de alguna de las chicas que te enseñaron la otra vez?–. Cuestiona con algo de preocupación.

Kairi mira la habitación de la cual salió el último muchacho que se unió al grupo, hace unos momentos sintió un ruido de ducha proveniente de su interior y que hace tan sólo unos minutos que se dejó de oír. Luego su atención se posa en el joven peli-azul, notoriamente está ocultando algo, pues lo mira con algo de resentimiento, al parecer por estar viendo en esa dirección.

-Bueno… yo…–. Comienza Kukai, no sabe que demonios contestar.

Guarda silencio por unos momentos mientras todas las miradas se posan en él.

-Kukai…–. Interrumpe la chica. –¿¿Porque no lo piensas mejor??–. Su mirada es notoriamente seductora.

Los chicos se miran entre ellos, Kairi decidió volver a ese lugar porqué tuvo el ligero presentimiento de que ahí podría encontrar alguna respuesta, pero las actitudes de la chica que parecía tener la intención de ayudarlo en un principio, parecen ser ahora todo lo contrario.

El oír la manilla de una puerta girar, todos desvían la mirada hacia ésta.

Kairi y Ami miran curiosos, desean saber quién más vivirá en esa casa. Nadeshiko mira a los residentes, quienes palidecen cada vez más, al ver el ligero movimiento de la puerta para abrirse.

-Ikutoooo…–. Se oye una dulce voz femenina, Los hermanos abren los ojos de par en par al reconocerla, miran con la misma sorpresa al aludido.

-Donde est…–. La continuación de la frase se ve interrumpida al ver al grupo de cinco jóvenes sentados en la mesa. Su mirada se posa en la de Ikuto, logra ver en sus ojos una gran angustia.

Ami se levanta de golpe, seguida por su hermano, Se acerca rápidamente a la chica tomándola de los hombros. –Amu…–. Susurra.

La chica la mira con mucha sorpresa, para luego posar la mirada en el otro muchacho que se le acerca.

-A…Ami?–. Posa una de sus manos sobre el rostro de su hermana. –¿Kairi?–. Posa la que tiene libre en el rostro del otro. La felicidad que la domina en ese momento hace que sus ojos comiencen a inundarse.

Kairi se encarga de secar aquellas lágrimas que salen de los hermosos ojos de su hermana, para luego abrazarla con fuerza, por todos y cada uno de los días que pasó sin poder abrazarla. –¡¡Niña tonta!!–. Dice mientras su rostro también se cubre de ligeras lágrimas.

Amu se separa del mayor, para poder, ahora abrazar a su hermana. –¡¡Nos preocupaste mucho!!– continúa Ami mientras la abraza de la misma manera que el otro.

Kukai mira a Ikuto, desde que los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia Amu sus manos se empuñaron con fuerza y su mirada descendió hasta el piso, cubriendo su mirada con los cabellos. El joven castaño se sorprende al notar ese temblor en el muchacho, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

Los chicos rodean a su hermana con sus brazos, el verla nuevamente los ha llenado de felicidad, pero no se explican el porque la han de encontrar en ese lugar.

Kairi voltea para dirigirse a los residentes de la casa. –¿¿Porque no nos dijeron que estaba aquí?? –. Pregunta casi con rabia.

El castaño lo mira primero, pero no encuentra las palabras para explicar la situación, por no decir que no las tiene. Mucho menos Ikuto que su mirada se posa automáticamente en la de la chica, Amu nota el brillo causado por las lágrimas que comienzan a florecer por los ojos del muchacho. El verlo de esa manera hace que su corazón se rompa en pequeños pedazos, comprende el mismo sentimiento que él.

-¡¡Contesten!!–. Vuelve a insistir el mayor, notoriamente es violento.

Ikuto vuelve a bajar la mirada, en su mente no hay espacio para poder pensar en una explicación, ni tampoco desea intentarlo.

La prepotencia del joven peli-verdoso se ve interrumpida por su querida hermana.

-Ellos me ayudaron…–. Dice poniéndose frente a su hermano. –Hace… hace una semana que estos dos jóvenes me ayudaron–. Continúa la joven mientras sus palabras salen directamente después de que se pasan por su mente.

Ikuto y Kukai miran sorprendidos la espalda de la muchacha.

Sus hermanos la miran confundidos, pidiendo notoriamente una explicación.

-E… ellos me ayudaron y me trajeron hasta acá…–. Continua la muchacha mientras voltea.

-¡¡Dijiste que nos avisarías si tenías alguna información!!–. Alega el prepotente Kairi hacia el castaño.

Ami en cambio nota la expresión de su hermana, la compara con la del sujeto que tiene la mirada baja, tienen cierta similitud.

-¡Llegamos ayer en la noche!–. Amu continúa explicando. -Hoy en la mañana queríamos avisarles-.

Kairi se queda mirándola por unos segundos, la cuartada de la muchacha es bastante convincente, pero hay un error en tal narración.

-¿Que hay con Utau?–. Dice fríamente, tratando de descubrir la mentira en todo esto.

Amu se sorprende, al igual que los otros dos jóvenes.

Nadeshiko sonríe para sí… por fin esas muchachitas les dejarán el camino libre.

Kukai siente cómo su corazón se contrae, su mirada refleja tanto temor como sorpresa.

-Utau…–. Amu baja la mirada. –Utau…–. Nada pasa en esos momentos por su cabeza, pero luego mira directamente a los ojos de su hermano mayor.

-Utau no pudo escapar conmigo…–. Concluyó.

Los residentes se miran entre ellos, la sorpresa al oír esa respuesta no es para nada disimulada por sus rostros.

Ami se mantiene muy observadora, sabe perfectamente que su hermana le miente, después de todo, la conoce mucho mejor que su hermano. Sin embargo, es algo que ella desconoce.

Kairi queda sorprendido, resulta ser algo más ingenuo que su hermana.

-¿Y donde?-. Pregunta el ya convencido con mucha preocupación.

-N… no lo sé…–. Amu termina por bajar la mirada, ya no desea seguir mintiéndoles a sus hermanos. Mira de reojo al castaño, después de todo, entre ellos ha nacido cierto vínculo de amistad, no desea que sean dos, en vez de uno los que lamenten la ausencia de las chicas.

Ami se ha mantenido serena todo el rato. –Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos–. Dice mientras observa la reacción que tiene Ikuto ante sus palabras, se acerca a su hermana y la toma por los hombros. –Nuestros padres estarán muy felices de verte otra vez–. Dice sonriéndole ampliamente.

Amu nota cómo la vista de su hermana se dirige hacia el chico, nota inmediatamente que ella ha descubierto algo de lo que pasa entre ellos.

-¿Porque no vienen con nosotros?–. Pregunta sin dejar de mirar a Ikuto.

Kukai e Ikuto se quedan mirándolo sorprendidos, desde que ofreció la retirada.

-…De acuerdo–. Dice Ikuto casi sin dudarlo.

-Yo… tengo cosas que hacer…–. Excusa Kukai, dando a entender que no va a ir.

-Primero vístete–. Le dice Kairi. –No quiero que des mala impresión en casa-.

El joven obedece, y se dirige a la habitación en la que salió anteriormente. Ami alcanza a ver que la habitación consta de tan sólo una cama de dos plazas, mira inmediatamente a su hermana, quien voltea la mirada al notar que la suya se dirigía hacia ella. Definitivamente Ami ha descubierto más de lo que ella quisiese.

En menos de quince minutos, Los hermanos se sientan en la parte delantera, mientras que Amu e Ikuto en la parte trasera del auto en el que llegaron los hermanos.

Kukai y Nadeshiko los despiden desde la entrada, cuando el auto ya no se alcanza a ver, Nadeshiko le dirige una sonrisa a su acompañante. –Bueno… ya que estamos solos…–. Dice con malicia.

-¡Lárgate!–. Dice sacando rápidamente la mano que se había posado en su hombro.

Nadeshiko sonríe, como le es de costumbre. –Ya sabes cual es la condición…–. Vuelve a acercarse al muchacho. –Si no quieres que esa chiq…-.

Un portazo justo frente a ella la hace callar de golpe, le sorprende por momentos esa situación, pero luego vuelve a mostrar su desagradable sonrisa.

–Definitivamente…–. Dice para sí, lamentando en parte que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes de lo bien dotado que resultó ser Kukai.

-Muy bien, corazón… ¡vendré en otro momento!–. Dice en señal de despedida dando ligeros golpes a la puerta que se cerró delante de ella.

Kukai recarga su espalda y cruza sus brazos. –Perra…–. Susurra girando levemente la cabeza. Al oír el motor del supuesto auto de la chica, camina unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la habitación que comparte, ahora, con Utau.

La joven se encuentra de costado con las cubiertas hasta la cintura, dejando al aire la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Al oír el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse, voltea la mirada hacia el recién llegado.

Kukai comprende inmediatamente esa mirada, la joven rubia escuchó toda la conversación entablada hace algunos minutos.

* * *

**¿Quien te dijo que eso no era ilegal? No lo viste por tu vanidad…**

**-JotDogs, **_**Pobresito.**_

* * *

Por otra parte, Ikuto y Amu no se dirigen ni siquiera la mirada, no desean ver el rostro lleno de dolor del otro.

Un tenso silencio se hace presente entre los dos pasajeros, haciendo que el ambiente dentro del auto se convierta rápidamente incómodo.

-Bueno Ikuto… ¿y tú que haces?–. Pregunta el chico con la intención de romper algo el hielo.

El aludido se sorprende un poco, se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos antes de lograr entender la pregunta.

-E… Estudio Medicina…–. Tartamudea.

Amu lo mira extrañada, no tenía ni la menor idea.

-Ya veo…–. Dice el entrevistador. –¿No deberías estar en clases?-. Tuchè.

-Tengo cuatro meses de vacaciones–. Comienza el joven. –Como no reprobé, me sobran días para descansar _y para hacer cosas estúpidas, como secuestrar a un par de chicas y luego enamorarme de una_–. Piensa sarcásticamente luego de haber hablado.

-La suerte de algunos…-. Dice Kairi, pensando que él aún tiene que estudiar para un examen recuperativo.

El silencio vuelve a reinar, esta vez menos tenso que antes.

Casi a medio camino del viaje, los hermanos se cambian lugar entre ellos, después de lo cual Kairi se queda dormido casi de inmediato.

Pasan varios minutos en los cuales no hay cambio de palabras entre ninguno.

Ikuto se sorprende y se sonroja cuando la peli-rosa, sin aviso previo, se acomoda de tal forma de quedar recargada en el pecho del muchacho. –Amu…–. Susurra tratando de alejarla, pero le resulta inútil.

Ami observa de reojo por el espejo retrovisor, pero no dice absolutamente nada.

Finalmente el joven peli-azul se rinde, posando una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica para acariciarla, no pasan más de cinco a diez minutos para que la muchacha quedara profundamente dormida.

El joven la mira con mucha nostalgia, pensar que quizás sea la última vez que tenga la posibilidad de tenerla tan cerca, sintiendo su agradable aroma y la calidez de su cuerpo.

-Es linda… ¿no?-.

La pregunta desconcierta por momentos a Ikuto, mira a la conductora, viendo la nuca en un principio, luego gira ligeramente los ojos hasta llegar a los marrones de la muchacha que se encuentran en el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Que?–. Reacciona, cree haber oído mal la consulta.

Los ojos marrones de la muchacha se desvían hacia la carretera. –Si le hiciste algún daño… jamás te lo perdonaré…–. Dice con voz bastante firme.

Ikuto abre los ojos sorprendido.

-Conozco a mi hermana…–. Dice volviendo a mirar los ojos zafiros reflejados en el espejo. –En una semana de conocer a alguien, no se atrevería a dormir en su regazo-. Golpe bajo.

El joven queda sin palabras, lamentablemente su imaginación no es tan grande cómo la de Amu para que se le ocurra una situación cualquiera, y que, además, suene coherente.

-No sé que demonios ha pasado en el tiempo en que mi hermana estuvo desaparecida…–. Continúa el otro sin dar lugar a una respuesta, esta vez, para la suerte de Ikuto. –Pero se que lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, terminará apenas mi hermana regrese a casa–. Vuelve a mirar el pavimento.

El corazón del chico se contrae al recordar ese gran detalle, voltea la mirada para no seguir viendo la cara de esa sujeta. (n/a: xD)

-¿No creíste ninguna palabra de las que dijo antes… cierto?–. Dice el chino mirando a la peli-rosa.

-No…–. Se escucha una seca respuesta.

-Eres más lista de lo que pareces…–. Comenta Ikuto volviendo a mirar los ojos del reflejo.

Ami mantiene un silencio por algunos segundos, para luego continuar. –Ya te dije que la conozco… mi hermana ya no es una niña…–. Mira a su hermano que duerme profundamente. –…Este idiota la consciente tanto que ni siquiera se da cuenta que ya es toda una mujer…–. Comenta volviendo a mirar los ojos zafiros.

Ikuo sonríe, ese comentario le causa algo de gracia, pero luego vuelve a ponerse serio ante el nuevo comentario de la castaña. –No quiero que ella este mal, si tomas la decisión de irte… hazlo para siempre…–. Continúa.

El joven vuelve a abrir los ojos sorprendido.

-Me cuesta mucho creerlo, pero supongo que ya conoces a mi hermana en un punto que yo nunca podré…–. Metaforiza la castaña.

El sonrojo se suma a la sorpresa del muchacho. –¿¿¿Qué demonios te hace pensar eso??? _¿Como diablos sacó esa conclusión_ –. Piensa apenas terminada la pregunta.

-Si estoy errónea… disculpa…–. Dice mirando a la carretera. –Pero eso me explicaría el porque había tan sólo una cama en la habitación en que salieron mi hermana y tú-.

-…

Ikuto guarda silencio, ahora si que le haría bien tener la imaginación de la joven, ¿como demonios explicar eso?

-¡¡¡¡Hmmm!!!! –. Amu comienza a estirarse, gran alivio para el muchacho, así encontraría alguna escusa perfecta con la ayuda de la muchacha. Mala idea, al estar algo somnolienta y despertar en los brazos de Ikuto, se confunde de realidad, Ikuto la mira.

-Mi Ikuto…–. Dice mientras se acerca para besarlo, el joven no atina a hacer nada por la sorpresa, después de que sus labios se separan de los de la muchacha, la joven vuelve a dormirse sin más que más, dejándolo a él ante unos ojos castaños que lo miran desde un comienzo.

Ikuto vuelve a mirar el reflejo en el espejo retrovisor. –¿Mi Ikuto?–. Repite la hermana de la peli-rosa.

El joven la mira con una expresión compuesta de más de un sentimiento, entre esos, vergüenza. –¿Me creerías si te digo que no sé como explicarte eso?–. Dice con un tono algo sarcástico.

La castaña comienza a reír un poco, le causa gracia la desesperación del muchacho.

Seguido a eso, el tema queda olvidado por el momento, más que nada porque el mayor de los hermanos despertó por la risa de su hermano.

-¡Te ríes muy fuerte!–. Lo acusa mientras le golpea la cabeza.

-¡Ya era hora que te despertaras! ¡Roncas muy fuerte!, ¡además ya me canse de manejar!–. Dice deteniendo el auto en una esquina del pavimento.

-¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡¡No quiero!!!!–. Alega el otro hermano mientras patalea como un niño.

Ikuto mira la disputa que se ve bastante graciosa, mientras los gemelos tratan de _ponerse de acuerdo_, el alboroto hace que Amu despierte y que se una a mirar el espectáculo de sus hermanos.

En un acuerdo mental, después de todo, los gemelos siempre están conectados de alguna forma misteriosa, aunque se encuentren discutiendo por una estupidez. Miran al mismo tiempo al acompañante de su hermana. –¿¿Sabes manejar??–. Preguntan al unísono, que más que una pregunta, sonó como una orden.

-Ehhh… si…–. Contesta algo intimidado.

Luego los gemelos se miran entre ellos. –¡¡Problema resuelto!!-.

En menos de cinco minutos cambian lugares, La pareja queda en el asiento de adelante mientras los gemelos se sientan atrás.

Luego del cambio, Amu se encarga de guiar al joven por la ciudad, Ikuto comprende porque demonios se peleaban los hermanos, el tráfico en la ciudad es terrible, y cada vez que se detenía miraba a sus _cuñados_ quienes lo miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cada uno.

-…

* * *

**Ok sin tiempo gracias por leer!**

**Gracias a los que me agregaron a Favorite Autor, Autor Alert, History Alert, Favorite Autor, a los que dejan Rwz, o los que simplemente leen la historia.**

**Saludos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Fαmiily Revelαtiions

***Mademoiselle Juliette***

***Chapter ****dixième: family ****revelations***

***Trebola***

* * *

Apenas llegaron a casa de los hermanos Hinamori, Amu se apresuro a bajar del auto para entrar a la casa, olvidándose por algunos minutos de Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Sus padres la abrazaban cariñosamente, entre lágrimas y más lágrimas.

Los gemelos se encargaron de, más o menos, obligar la entrada del supuesto salvador de la muchacha.

Ikuto fue presentado con mucha cortesía ante los padres de la peli-rosa, quienes agradecían cada dos o tres minutos el que les hayan devuelto su preciado tesoro.

Casi sin darse cuenta, el joven peli-azul ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa, listo para tomar once, junto con todos los integrantes de la familia.

Amu, que se sentó al lado del invitado, le presentaba con mucha emoción su querida mascota, el cual era un gato siamés, recalcando cuanto lo había extrañado.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, la querida mascota no dudó en sentarse y recostarse en las piernas del joven, pues el _dulce_ gatito, suele rasguñar sin piedad a cualquier desconocido.

-Y… joven Ikuto…–. Llama la madre.

El aludido mira a quién lo llama. –¿Qué haces?–. Pregunta la interlocutora.

-Estudia Medicina–. Se adelanta a contestar Kairi, con un extraño e incomprensible entusiasmo.

-¿Con que medicina… ¿y qué haces ahora?–. Cuestiona el padre.

-Está de vacaciones–. Se adelanta el otro gemelo. –Como no reprobó, entonces tiene varias semanas de descanso-. Espetó.

Ikuto mira a los que le robaron sus palabras, le extraña que estén tan entusiasmados con presentarlo.

-¿Qué edad tienes, muchacho?–. Cuestiona, ahora la madre.

-Diecisiete–. Esta vez, se adelantó la peli-rosa.

-Ya veo…–. Comenta el padre mientras lo mira como si lo estuviera en una exposición y él fuese uno de los jurados.

-…

Ikuto no puede evitar poner cara de extrañeza, ambos padres lo miran con mucha atención, siendo que él no ha alcanzado a decir ni una sola palabra.

La gotita que se hacía presente en su nuca, aumenta de tamaño considerablemente al ver como los padres se miran entre ellos, como sacando conclusiones del nuevo integrante en su casa.

Ya para la tarde, algunas amigas de la joven peli-rosa han venido a visitarla, Ikuto se encuentra sentado en el living junto con los gemelos viendo algún programa de televisión.

Amu está hablado animadamente en la entrada con sus amigas. Ikuto desvía la mirada hacia las jóvenes que lo miraban desde hace un buen rato.

-¿Es tu primo?–. Se oye que le preguntan a la peli-rosa.

-¿Amigo de tu hermano?–. Se oye la voz de otra.

Las preguntas sobra él hacen que se haga presente un sonrojo por parte de la pareja.

Rato después, cerca de las nueve de la noche, un joven hace que un sonrojo, más que de vergüenza, de celos, se presente en el rostro del joven peli-azul.

Un joven de la misma edad de la recién devuelta a casa, la abraza como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-¡Me preocupaste mucho!–. Le repite una y otra vez.

Amu también le contesta el abrazo, causando que la rabia hacia ese sujeto aumentara considerablemente.

-¿Celoso?–. La pregunta de la menor de los gemelos hace que Ikuto desviara la mirada hacia este.

-Cállate…-. Dice volteando la mirada hasta el televisor, actuando con falsa indiferencia, de alguna manera esa sujeta (n/a: xD) se ha acercado mucho a él, dándole la suma confianza como para hacerlo callar.

Ami vuelve a sonreír divertida, reconoce que al muchacho no le agrada demostrar lo que siente, y eso le agrada mucho más, pues es una gran victima para sus bromas, dejando de lado un poco a su querido hermano que suele ser su presa principal.

-Bueno… creo que será mejor que me valla…–. Comenta Ikuto levantándose, luego de un rato, el tener que aguantar que ese sujeto se atreva a tocar tanto a Amu, entre abrazos y besos y más abrazos, y más besos, lo tiene más que alterado y las constantes bromas de la castaña no ayudan en lo más mínimo a que su animo mejore.

La peli-rosa lo sigue con la mirada mientras se dirige hasta la puerta de entrada.

-¿Cómo piensas irte?–. Pregunta su querida amiga Ami.

-En mi…–. El recordar que su auto, esta vez, no vino con él hasta ese lugar, hace que se detenga justo en la entrada. –Iré en bus…–. Agrega.

-Ikuto–. La joven toma la mano del muchacho, alejándose por momentos del rubio.

El chico no desea verle el rostro, con la más ligera expresión de ruego proveniente de esos hermosos ojos ambarinos, desistiría de inmediato.

-Hay una habitación desocupada, si gustas te quedas ahí…–. Agrega el gemelo que no había hecho comentario alguno hasta ahora.

-No… será mejor que…–. Un ligero apretón, más que nada como una sutil caricia hace que su mirada se desvíe hasta los hermosos ojos de la peli-rosa.

-No te vallas Ikuto–. Acompañado de ese ligero susurro, el joven se desvanece al ver el hermoso brillar de tales ámbares.

_Maldición_. Piensa para si, sin atreverse a contradecir a tal suave ruego.

-De acuerdo…–. Dice, por fin derrotado.

Sin más que más, la joven lo abraza por la cintura, dejando algo sorprendido a los presentes, pero conmovidos. Ikuto no puede resistirse responde ese tierno abrazo pasando sus brazos por los hombros de la muchacha.

Desvía la mirada hasta el chico que la estaba abrazando hace unos momentos, nota que lo mira con algo de rencor, y lo demuestra en la firmeza que tiene en su mirada

-¡Que fácil de convencer este sujeto! –dice entre risas el menor de los gemelos.

-…

Una habitación, que se encuentra justo al lado de la de los gemelos fue la que le asignaron a Ikuto, es bastante cómoda, cuenta con un camarote, un pequeño velador, una televisión, una lámpara, escritorio, etc, etc… no parecía que esa habitación no tuviese dueño.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, después de que los jóvenes se quedaron conversando hasta ese momento, se van a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ikuto se acomoda, mirando hacia el techo, Kairi le prestó un short y una camisa sin mangas, se siente bastante cómodo.

Comienza a pensar en todo lo que le ha sucedido desde que conoció a la peli-rosa, se siente muy a gusto, la familia de la chica hace que el recuerde a la propia, a pesar de que han pasado muchos años de que sus padres dejaron de constituirla, recuerda con mucho cariño esos hermosos días.

-¿Ya te dormiste? –se escucha una voz masculina proveniente de la puerta.

Esa voz hace que sus pensamientos se dispersen y levante un poco la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Que quieres?– pregunta con un tono de voz que demuestre fastidio, aunque no lo sienta.

-Nada…– la puerta vuelve a cerrase tras Kairi.

Ya volviendo a la calma, vuelve a mirar hacia el techo, pensando nuevamente en la chica que…

-Ahora qué? –pregunta sin voltear hasta la puerta, donde se asuma un pedazo de pelo verdoso.

-Sigues despierto? –pregunta tontamente.

-No… es que duermo con los ojos abier… –la puerta se cierra, haciendo que Ikuto mirara hacia ésta ¿_…y a este sujeto que le pasa?_

Se queda mirando la puerta por unos momentos, esperando que, por algunas de las casualidades de la vida, se volvía a abrir.

Al pasar un rato, se da cuenta que no se abría, por lo que retoma a sus pensamientos.

Se siente tan cómodo en ese momento, el estar ahí, solo y tranquilo lo relaja bastante, aunque no completamente, desde hace un tiempo que descubrió que la única forma en la que se sentía completo era estando con la peli-rosa, como cada mañana desde ese día glorioso en que la hizo suya por primera vez.

-Amu… –susurra para sí, mientras por su mente pasan las imágenes de ella mientras le sonríe dulcemente cada vez que despertaba. Se queda sumido en esos hermosos recuerdos, recuerda lo ciego que se encontraba al no querer admitir lo que sentía y siente por ella, es la primera vez que ama y se siente amado.

Un nuevo susurro con el nombre de la chica se escapa por sus labios seguido de una ligera sonrisa.

Su concentración de los recuerdos se desvanece por completo al sentir que algo hay de diferente en el ambiente de la habitación.

Sus ojos de abren de par en par y un gran sonrojo se hace presente en su rostro. –Qué demonios haces aquí???!!! –grita mientras se sienta en la cama para ver más a su acompañante.

-Sabía que entre tú y mi hermana había algo… –comenta el presente sujetando su mentón y mirando hacia el techo, sin poner atención a la pregunta anterior.

-Que haces aquí!? –vuelve a cuestionar Ikuto, después de que su sonrojo aumentó gracias a la acotación.

El joven lo mira. -Era obvio que no se conocían tan sólo hace una semana…-.

-… –el sonrojo del muchacho comienza a aumentar, luego se acuesta y le da la espalda. –Déjame dormir! Has estado molestando todo el día!-.

-Quiero saber como fue que la conociste… no entiendo porque mentir… –dice el muchacho mientras se sienta a los pies de la cama.

-Déjame dormir! – repite sin voltear

-vamos! Confiesa! –vuelve a insistir el peli-verde. –No me importaría ser tu cuñado… –comenta. -Me caes mejor que ese tal Tadase…

Ante el comentario Ikuto voltea la cabeza con extrañeza.

-Ese que abrazaba a mi hermana y que tu mirabas con cara de **muérete** –responde el muchacho ante la cara de interrogación del joven chino. –A ese sujeto le ha gustado mi hermana desde que tiene memoria… –ante eso, Ikuto se sienta nuevamente para poder mirarlo. –A mi hermana también le gustaba… –el peli-verde sonríe al ver la venita que se le asoma al joven. –Pero, al parecer, desde que se extravió que cambiaron las cosas…

-Cambiaron las cosas? –repite Ikuto.

-Mi hermana te quiere mucho, se le nota en la manera en que te mira… hace unos meses miraba parecido a Tadase, pero no con tanta intensidad como te mira a ti… –relata el peli-verde consiguiendo completa atención por parte del peli-azul.

-No te molesta eso? Después de todo es tu hermana… –Ikuto ya comprendió que no saca nada con ocultar lo suyo con Amu, pues este sujeto ya hasta sabe más que él.

Kairi le sonríe. –Me molestaría si ella no fuese correspondida, que estuvieras con ella tan sólo por que es bonita… -dice rascando su cabeza. -Pero te veo bien… y llego a pensar que hasta estás más enamorado tú que ella…-

-… –Ikuto vuelve a sonrojarse mientras su sorpresa aumenta a causa del comentario

Se quedan conversando por un par de minutos, realmente tienen muchas cosas en común.

-Bien… –dice Kairi luego de unos instantes. –Creo que será mejor que valla a dormirme… ya me dio sueño… –se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta.

El joven peli-verde siente unos pasos que se acercan, por lo que se esconde de tal forma para que la persona que entrara no lo encontrase ahí.

-Que hac…? –iba a preguntan Ikuto, pero la puerta se abre dejando ver la hermosa figura de la peli-rosa.

-¿…Amu? –Ikuto mira de reojo a su _cuñado_, quien hace lo imposible por no ser visto, desea ver como continúa la escena.

Sin decir palabra alguna, la chica se acerca a la cama de Ikuto, se sienta a su lado y lo besa.

Ikuto la separa rápidamente. –Qué…Qué haces aquí? –tartamudea, la presencia del otro sujeto y que, además, este le haga señas de que no anunciara su presencia lo tienen demasiado confundido.

-Te extrañé mucho… –dice la chica, esta vez acercándose a besar el cuello del muchacho, punto débil de éste, ella lo sabe muy bien.

-No… –vuelve a alejarla. –Estamos en… –un beso hace que su frase sea interrumpida.

-Es raro que me rechaces… –dice la chica en un susurro, aun muy cerca de los labios del joven.

Kairi mira la escena muy sorprendido, sabía que su hermanita ya no era la misma que se fue… pero no pensó que el cambio hubiese sido tanto…

Ese suave susurro tan incitante, igual a los que ella siempre utiliza como señuelo, cosa que el pececito Ikuto nunca demora en morder la carnada, lo hace dudar demasiado. Mientras lo piensa Amu ya se encontraba levantando la camiseta sin mangas y a tocar el firme abdomen del muchacho.

Ikuto opta por tomar de los hombros a su querida peli-rosa y voltearla para que mirara cerca de la puerta que había cerrado hace unos instantes.

El ver a su hermano hace que la chica quedara paralizada. –Que haces aquí??? –pregunta la joven mientras se dirige a su hermanito.

-Yo… pues… bueno… no! Aguarda! ¿qué haces tú aquí? –posa sus manos en su cintura.

Amu calla de repente, en su casa, supuestamente un hombre tiene más opción que entrar a la pieza de un invitado del mismo sexo.

-Y bien? –el peli-verde cruza los brazos.

Amu guarda silencio mientras voltea para mirar al chico que esta recostado.

El peli-verde comienza a caminar a paso lento alrededor de su hermana mientras pone cara de _Holmes_ mirando hacia el techo mientras acaricia su mentón.

-Supongo que esto tiene algo que ver con el echo de que ambos salieron de la misma habitación… ah! Y adivinen qué… tan sólo había una cama…-.

Amu se sonroja ante el comentario mientras, Ikuto lleva una mano hasta su frente, es demasiado para una noche.

-Qué me dices a eso? –pregunta el que hace las interrogaciones al ver que su hermana no menciona palabra.

-Kairi… yo… –la joven esta muy apenada, sabía que su hermano había descubierto algo… pero se siente muy complicada mientras él se lo saca en cara.

-Yo… –repite la joven, en su mente no se logra formar ninguna respuesta.

-Es obvio lo que pasó entre ustedes… –Kairi suaviza el tono de su voz, y le toma los hombros a su hermana. –Estuve hablando con Ikuto y me lo explicó todo…-.

Amu se sorprende y mira a Ikuto de reojo con cara de _I kill you baby_, vuelve a posar sus ojos sobre los de su hermano mientras él continúa, esta vez mirando a Ikuto. –Supongo que usas preservativos…-.

Es la primera vez que se siente algo incómodo hablando de eso, por lo que se limita a contestan afirmativamente con la cabeza mientras el sonrojo de la cara del muchacho va en aumento considerable.

Amu había bajado la mirada, también le avergonzó mucho el comentario.

Kairi se aleja un poco de su hermana y cruza los brazos. –Pues ahora como pensaban hacerle? Supuestamente no tuviste tiempo para arreglar muchas cosas… –se dirige a Ikuto, el cual se encoge de hombros, por su parte no tenía nada para esa ocasión, por lo que ambos muchachos dirigen la mirada hacia la única chica de la habitación.

Ella saca de un bolsillo del pijama una bolsita cuadrada lo suficientemente pequeña como para tenerla con el dedo pulgar y el índice a la vez. Se lo muestra a su hermano sin atreverse a darle la cara.

Kairi palidece al reconocerlo. –De donde lo sacaste??? –se sonroja.

Amu sonríe divertida. –Parece que tu también has hecho algo que yo no sabía…

El peli-verde sube y baja los brazos rápidamente. –Pero cómo??? Estaban muy escondidos en…-.

-Tu closet, al lado de las zapatillas, en una cajita de zapatos… –dice la chica dándole exactamente el lugar. –Bien… pues al otro lado de las zapatillas están los de papá… en otra cajita… –comenta la chica.

-En serio?? –Kairi se sorprende, a pesar de ser el único varón, no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

-Como lo sabes!? Además… como sabes que ese es mío??? –continúa discutiendo el joven, sin dejar descansar sus brazos que suben y bajan rápidamente.

La peli-rosa sube una ceja, esa pregunta es lo suficientemente obvia como para darse el trabajo de contestarla. Más que nada porque, en una de las cajas dice _Kairi_ y en la otra _Tsumugu_ para que no tuviera discusiones por confundirse.

-Bueno… bueno… –se contesta sólo. –Pero cómo supiste ese lugarcito exactamente??? –aún no se explica como su querida hermana llegó a su lugar secreto.

-Pues… –comenta la chica mirando al chico que se encuentra en la cama y no ha mencionado ni la más mínima frase. –No eres el único –dice divertida mientras Ikuto voltea la mirada, se ha sentido identificado desde que comenzó la discusión _apenas vuelva los cambiaré_, piensa.

-Bueno… ahora podrías ir a dormir… –dice Amu mientras empuja a su hermano por la puerta. –Tengo asuntos importantes de que hablar con él… -sabe que puede confiar en su hermano, por lo que no le da pena anunciarle sus intenciones.

Ikuto mira la escena sonriendo divertido, él no se dio la libertad como para echar a su cuñado tan abiertamente.

Kairi se deja guiar. –Bien! Bien! –dice liberándose de las manos de su hermana y volteándose. –Pero no hagan mucho ruido… –cierra la puerta

-De acuerdo! –anuncia la chica mientras se cerciora de que la puerta no vuelva a abrirse apretando con un dedito el seguro.

Sin pasar más que algunos segundos, la chica voltea mirando pícaramente a su amante.

Ikuto la mira, sonríe al ver que tiene la bolsita en la boca, quería tener las manos libres para desalojar a su hermano.

-Ven acá! –dice alzando los brazos, desea tanto estrecharle entre sus brazos, ha sido un día demasiado largo para ambos, además de que se han controlado desde el instante en que sus hermanos la encontraron.

Es muy bueno para ambos el volver a sentirse juntos, como si nada ni nadie pueda impedir la unión entre ellos.

Los días que pasan son bastante agradables, ya ha pasado un poco más de una semana e Ikuto ya es considerado como otro integrante de la familia, lo cual pone muy feliz a la peli-rosa.

Los padres de la casa, en un principio no aceptaron mucho al muchacho, pero resultó ser más atento de lo que muchos esperarán, ayudaba en el aseo, era el mejor asistente de Amu en cuanto a sus tareas escolares, en especial en Biología y Química, pues decaía mucho en las áreas como matemáticas y ciencias sociales, terminan hasta lanzando algunas indirectas como para que la joven y él hagan una pareja, pensar que ya lo son hace mucho…

Una mañana, muy temprano Ikuto se levanta del lado de la peli-rosa, esa noche nuevamente ella se escabulló hasta su cuarto, se asegura de que la puerta quede bien cerrada para que nadie se percatase de la presencia de la chica, es la segunda vez que logran estar juntos en esa casa, la última vez que se habían puesto de acuerdo, el padre de la peli-rosa se quedó conversando con el chico hasta muy tarde, por lo que no tuvieron el tiempo ni la energía suficiente como para terminar sus _cosas_.

Camina un poco hasta la cocina para servirse algo, no pudo dormir bien y como el sueño ya no le pudo ser invocado, toma la decisión de comer. Ya ha tomado la confianza suficiente como para ir a la cocina y servirse un poco de leche tibia.

Abre el refrigerador y saca una caja, la sirve en un vaso para luego calentarla en el microondas. Mientras los segundos pasan en que la tasa gira y gira, se queda viéndola por unos sin mirarla atento, pues su mente se encuentra ocupada en otros asuntos.

Esta invitado a permanecer en esa casa hasta que sus vacaciones terminen, para lo cual quedan poco menos de dos meses.

Ha estado pensando en que va a hacer cuando vuelva a la universidad, además que esta pronto a llegar una respuesta a la solicitud que mandó para pedir un traslado, de haber conocido a la peli-rosa tan sólo unos días antes, ese traslado nunca se le habría ocurrido.

Esa noche, luego de tener a la chica entre sus brazos, se quedó mirándola cuando ella se quedó dormida en su pecho, sintió tanto miedo de perderla, de que esos momentos en los que están juntos no se repitieran.

El sonido que hace el microondas cuando ya concluyó su tarea es lo que lo devuelve a la realidad, saca el vaso casi sin ánimos y se sienta en una de las sillas de la cocina y pone el vaso en la mesa, nuevamente se queda mirándolo sin ponerle atención.

El traslado que pidió, es un paso bastante grande para su carrera profesional, lo que perfectamente necesita para sobresalir en esa área, el único y gran inconveniente es que la universidad a la que sería trasladado se ubica en otro país, en uno muy lejano, por cierto, E.U. no es uno de esos países que se encuentran a unos cuantos kilómetros en auto, sino que a 3 o 4 días en avión.

-¿Que haces despierto tan temprano? –esa voz hace que sus pensamientos vuelvan a dispersarse, en ese momento se da cuenta que han pasado los minutos suficientes como para que la leche que calentó hace unos momento tomara temperatura ambiente.

Mira a quien hizo la pregunta, el hombre mayor de la casa lo mira desde la puerta de la cocina, ya listo para partir a su trabajo. –¿Te sucede algo malo? -vuelve a preguntar al no recibir respuestas, más que una mirada melancólica por parte del muchacho.

-Lo siento señor Tusmuru… no creí que…-.

-¿Qué te pasa muchacho? –el padre se le acerca hasta quedar del otro lado de la mesa.

-No… nada… –dice Ikuto levantándose, siempre le ha incomodado permanecer mucho tiempo hablando con los padres de la peli-rosa, a pesar que ellos hasta lo comienzan a estimar más de lo que él cree.

-Vamos… tengo un hijo de tu edad… –dice mientras se sienta en la silla que esta al lado de la que estaba Ikuto. –Vamos… siéntate… –dice amablemente.

El joven obedece, se siente algo extraño, es primera vez que un hombre mayor le pide que hablen de alguna cosa, y lo más raro aún es que a él no le molesta.

-Bien… –dice el mayor mientras apoya los codos en la mesa.

-Sr. Tsumuru… yo… –Ikuto se detiene, en primer lugar, no puede comentar que le sucede con la hija de ese adulto, sabe que la chica es la consentida de todos, especialmente del hombre que esta frente a él.

Se guarda silencio por unos momentos, algo incómodo, pero no lo suficiente como para dañar el ambiente.

-Hace unos meses hice una solicitud de transferencia de universidad… –las palabras salieron casi inmediatamente apenas las pensó, eso le sorprende a sí mismo, decide por guardar silencio por unos instantes para ordenarlas, no le conviene que termine soltando toda la información que guarda su mente justo en ese momento.

-Ya veo… –dice el hombre pacientemente. –¿Que pasa con eso? No me parece nada grave-.

-Bueno… –el chico evitando por momentos la mirada del mayor. – Bueno… –vuelve a mirarlo. –Han pasado algunas cosas que me han hecho dudar de esa decisión…-.

El hombre cambia un poco la expresión, no precisamente a enojo o desagrado, si no a todo lo contrario, comprende que su familia ha hecho, en gran parte, que la decisión de marcharse se pusiera en duda.

Ikutosonríe, luego de haber confesado lo que le pasa se siente mucho mejor, baja la mirada y ríe casi para sí.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunta el adulto curioso por esa reacción.

-Es la primera vez que hablo con alguien mayor…-.

El hombre se extraña por el comentario. –¿Y tus padres?-.

Ikuto no lo mira, más bien baja la mirada evitando la del padre. –Murieron cuando tenía 10 años… viví con mis abuelos hasta que terminé la escuela-.

Eso sorprende al padre. –Lo siento…-.

-No se preocupe… fue hace mucho tiempo –sonríe el muchacho. –Muchas gracias Sr. Tsumuru –se levanta. –Con su permiso, iré a dormir un rato más-.

-De acuerdo… –el hombre le contesta la sonrisa. Definitivamente no puede evitar cierta admiración por los logros del muchacho, esta bastante obvio que el joven no ha tenido una vida fácil, pero los logros que ha conseguido son dignos de reconocer.

El día pasa sin alteraciones, en la tarde Kairi, Ami, Amu y Ikuto se encuentran jugando Nintendo 64 en la sala.

-No!!!! Maldito!!! Te mataré!!! –dice Kairi mientras hace que Toad (_el honguito_) le lance un caparazón rojo a Mario.

-Eres mal perdedor!! –dice Ami mientras trata de esquivar controlando a Mario para que evitara el ataque.

Los gemelos disputan el primer lugar, ambos ya están más que acostumbrados a "Mario Kart", ya van muy adelantados, mientras que Amu e Ikuto aún se pelean en no salir cuarto.

-Oye!!!! Dinosaurio malvado!!! –alega la princesa al ser derribada por una banana, quedando aún más lejos. -Ven aquí!!-.

Yoshi se aleja de lo más sonriente y le dedica una sonrisa burlesca mientras pasa la meta, anunciado que tan sólo le queda una vuelta por dar.

-Chicos… vengan a comer! –anuncia la madre de la casa.

Amu se levanta y apaga el juego, todos comienzan a alegarle, Kairi más que nadie, pues estaba a punto de anunciarse su primer lugar.

-Hay que comer! –sale burlesca de la sala.

-…

Justo antes de sentarse a comer, Ikuto escucha su celular. –En seguida regreso! –dice mientras sube a su habitación.

Le cuesta un poco encontrarlo, estaba tan bien en ese ambiente familiar que había olvidado donde estaba, si no fuese por el sonido, seguramente no lo hubiese hallado.

-Diga? –dice rápidamente, esperando que aún continuaran en la línea.

-Hola idiota –se escucha una voz ya muy conocida por él.

-Que tal imbécil! –contesta animadamente mientras se sienta en la cama.

-Como has estado? hace tiempo que no te veo… –comenta el otro.

-Muy bien, la familia de Amu es fantástica… –comenta muy entusiasta. –Ya me hice amigo de los gemelos, son muy graciosos…-.

-Ay!!! Ya quisiera yo hacerme amigo de la hermanita de Utau… –dice con un tono algo sarcástico.

-Llevaste a Utau a su casa?! –se sorprende el joven.

Hay un silencio por unos momentos.

-¿Kukai? –pregunta Ikuto al no oír respuesta.

-La amo… –un susurro es el que se hace presente como una respuesta.

-Si… si… ya lo se… –dice Ikuto con un tono irónico. –Pero cuanto? Porqué? –vuelve a preguntar.

-Días después de que te fueras con Amu, se notaba muy triste por no estar con su familia… –Ikuto nota la angustia reflejada en la voz de su mejor amigo.

–Demonios! Quien me manda a enamorarme de alguien tan joven!-.

-No digas eso que yo estoy en una situación igualita!-.

Kukai ríe por un instante, el comentario le causó mucha gracia, además de que su amigo tardó más tiempo en darse cuenta de eso que él.

-En donde estás? –pregunta Ikuto apenas las risas de su amigo cesan.

-En la casa de Utau… sus padres son muy amables –comenta.

-No tiene una hermana? La nombraste hace poco…-.

-Sólo dije que sus padres son amables! –contesta remarcando la voz al decir _padres._

Ikuto sonríe divertido. –Que tiene su hermana?-.

-El mismo día que llegué junto con Utau, ella nos descubrió…-.

-¿¡EN QUÉ?! –interrumpe Ikuto.

-Besándonos! Idiota! –se apresura a explicar Kukai, sabe la mentalidad de su amigo. –No me atrevo a tocarla estando en su casa!-.

-Ah… -se limita a contestar Ikuto, luego guarda silencio, prefiere no dar a entender que el sí se ha atrevido, o mejor dicho… le exigieron atreverse, Amununca aceptaría un no por respuesta aunque él tampoco se hace mucho de rogar.

-…Y me dijo que no me soportaba –termina de relatar Kukai.

-Ah? –Ikuto cae de golpe a la realidad, estuvo pensando en sus cosas y lo único que alcanzó a oír fue la última frase.

-Me estas escuchando?-.

-Si… –contesta rascando su cabeza. –Bueno… pero porque no te agrada su hermana?-.

-Hm-.

-Bueno… bueno… no te oí… –confiesa.

-Sabes? Rima es la novia de uno de los hermanos…-.

-Sí... de Kairi… el único hombre –comenta Ikuto, Kairi le ha relatado casi toda su vida, una de las historias que le contó fue que su amor platónico era Rima.

-Ikuto!!! Ven a comer!! –se escucha la voz de Amu, todos están sentados esperando a que él llegara para comenzar a comer.

-Ya voy!! –responde alejándose un poco del celular.

-Bien amigo… también debo ir a comer…-.

-Está bien…-.

-Bien… entonces me llamas cuando puedas, ahora es tu turno-.

-De acuerdo… Adiós!-.

-Adiós!-.

Ambos amigos cortan al mismo tiempo.

Ikuto baja rápidamente, no desea hacer esperar más a la familia.

-Lo siento… –dice mientras se sienta.

-A COMER!! –dice Kairi apenas Ikuto se acomoda, sin darle importancia a su retraso. Comienza a echar todo lo que se encuentra a la boca para luego masticarla rápidamente y tragarla luego. Nadie de la familia logra explicarse como demonios se mantiene en tan buena forma si es uno glotón de primera.

-Ay… este chico… –la madre se lleva una mano a la frente, ha intentado de todo para que al gemelo se le quite esa manía.

-Tranquila cariño… –la consuela su esposo.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio mientras todos comen.

Ya luego de un rato, Amu se encarga de que un sonido diferente a los mordiscos de sus hermano de haga presente.

-Era Kukai? –pregunta dirigida a Ikuto.

El aludido termina de tragar lo que masticaba. –Sí… llevó a Utau a su casa… –complementa.

Al oír eso, todos le prestan atención.

-Unos días después de que llegáramos aquí… –continúa

Amu palidece, nota la normalidad de las palabras de Ikuto, eso no es bueno, probablemente olvido que la historia que conoce su familia, a excepción de Kairi, es algo diferente a la que en realidad pasó.

-Ya la encontraron? –se adelanta a preguntar Kairi, dándole a entender la realidad que los demás conocen.

Ikuto se queda callado por unos segundos procesando la pregunta, mira a Amu recordando lo que sucedió.

-Si…-.

Al parecer no era el mejor tema de conversación que a los jóvenes se les podría haber ocurrido en ese momento, Ami, y sus padres comenzaron a interrogarlos sin piedad, sobre cómo fue que se encontraron con Amu, en que estado estaba ella… etc, etc, etc.

Ya para la noche, Ikuto, Amu y Kairi están en el patio de la casa, los tres sentados en una banca, se encuentran bastante agotados, sus mentes se quemaron tratando de crear una historia que sonara creíble.

-La idea de la explosión no fue muy buena… –comenta Ikuto a Kairi.

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió!!! –se defiende el aludido. –Y tú no te luzcas! No se de donde demonios sacaste que "tu sexto sentido" te guió hasta mi hermana!-.

-Al menos es más creíble que tus constantes explosiones y tu tormenta eléctrica! -ahora se defiende Ikuto. –Deberías ver un poco menos de televisión!!-.

Se quedan discutiendo por un par de minutos mientras Amu se sostiene la cabeza, le costó mucho crear la historia perfecta, la cual se resume en que logró escapar de esos sujetos "x" que la tenían en una habitación, para luego salir huyendo. Mientras corría tropezó con Ikuto quien la ayudó desde ese entonces. Bueno… así está resumida, tuvo más de hora y media explicándole a los demás integrantes de su familia el porque de las explosiones y cómo afectó en su historia la renombrada tormenta eléctrica. Su hermanito, definitivamente, no es bueno con ese tipo de relatos, pero por lo menos se alegra de que no se le haya ocurrido algo con ovnis, zombis o un muñeco que cobre vida, que son las películas preferidas de Kairi…

* * *

**Mátenme. TODO lo que quieran, les doy permiso, no tengo perdón.**

**Mucho drama.**

**Gracias, gracias enserio a TODOS Y CADA UNO de los que hasta HOYA siguen leyendo esto. Lo AMO infinitamente. Próximo capítulo, FINAL.**

**Título: ****Uan mauvaise surprise sur les choses de la Peur passé: et la douleur.**

**Si lo esperan, los amo, si no, LOS AMO.**

**Saludos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Fiinαl

***Mademoiselle Juliette***

***Chapter final: ****Uan mauvaise surprise sur les choses de la Peur passé: et la douleur***

***Trébol15***

**Parte 1: Cosas del pasado.**

-Y bien… ¿Me vas a decir lo que en realidad pasó o no?–. La rubia pregunta el aire apenas salen del supermercado.

-¡Ya te lo dije!–. Contesta la oji-violeta en un tono grave, dando a entender que el tema ya la había aburrido.

-Utau… creo conocerte bastante bien como para saber que no es cierto…-.

-¡Ya déjame!–. La mira la más joven. –¡Si no quieres creerme es cosa tuya!-.

-¡No me agrada tu romance con ese tipo!-.

Utau voltea la mirada y se adelanta dejando a su hermana unos cuantos pasos más atrás.

-Utau…–. Rima trata de alcanzarla. –¡Utau!-. Pero la chica había aumentado la frecuencia de sus pasos, y además el peso de las bolsas la obligaron a caminar tras su hermana por varias cuadras.

Ya cerca de su casa, Utau mira por la ventana que Kukai esta hablando con su padre, deben tener varias cosas en común, ambos son de leyes y además estudiaron en la misma universidad.

Al entrar alcanza a oír un extraño comentario de su padre. –Si eres buen abogado deberás defender a tu cliente como sea, incluso aunque sepas que miente…–. Le causa algo de gracia la cara de su chico cuando el hombre rubio termina dicha oración.

Ambos hombres la miran cuando cierra la puerta tras ella. -¿Y tu hermana?–. Pregunta el padre cuando la ve entrar sola.

Utau camina hacia la cocina sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta. –Debe venir por ahí…-.

Los otros presentes se miran entre ellos. –Deben haber peleado otra vez–. Comenta el padre para que sólo Kukai lo escuchara, el cual, le afirma con la cabeza.

-¡Utau!–. La rubia abre la puerta, mira a los que estaban sentados en el sofá, dedicándole especialmente una mirada asesina al castaño. Saluda con la cabeza para luego seguir a su hermana.

En la cocina, Utau se encuentra ordenando las cosas que trajo del supermercado, cuando entra su hermana continúa normalmente sin prestarle atención.

-Utau… deja de comportarte así…-.

No hay respuesta.

-Si te lo digo es para protegerte… no quiero que resultes lastimada…-.

Silencio.

Al terminar, Utau camina hasta la salida pasando por el lado de su hermana sin siquiera mirarla, se dirige a las escaleras.

Rima la deja pasar y la sigue con la mirada mientras sube cada escalón, luego la sigue, pero esta vez se dio por vencida y se dirige a su propia habitación.

El joven y el padre de familia vuelven a intercambiar miradas cuando las chicas desaparecen.

-¿Que les pasará?–. Cuestiona el adulto. –Han estado así desde que Utau regresó…-.

-Hm…–. Kukai afirma con la cabeza, luego mira hacia arriba, sabe que él es la causa de que las hermanas comenzaran a discutir de esa manera.

Ya en la noche, los padres de la rubia habían salido a una comida de negocios. La rubia está en la casa, pero no se ha hecho presente desde hace un buen rato.

Cerca de las 12:00, Kukai se arriesga a visitar a su querida Utau. Toca la puerta ligeramente y espera.

No pasan más que unos cuantos segundos hasta que comienza a girarla manilla desde el interior. –¡Ya me cansaste!–. Grita la rubia apenas abre. –¡Horo!-.

El joven sonríe. –Bueno… bueno… lo siento…–. Iba a voltearse pero es detenido por la chica que rodea su cintura con sus brazos y posa su cabeza en su fuerte pecho.

-Te amo…–. Susurra mientras lo presiona más con los brazos.

El joven rodea los hombros de la muchacha y carga su mentón en los cabellos rubios. –Y yo a ti…-.

Un delicioso silencio se apodera de ese momento, hace ya varios días que ni siquiera se han podido tomar de las manos para no molestar a la mayor de las hermanas.

Es la oportunidad que ambos han esperado hace tanto tiempo, no precisamente para una unión seria, pero mucho mayor a la que han llevado desde que llegaron.

En un acuerdo mutuo ambos se separan para poder verse los rostros. Exacto, sin duda deseaban sentirse queridos nuevamente, cierran los ojos casi al mismo tiempo y esperan a que la cercanía de sus labios desapareciera por completo.

Así, comienzan a fundirse en un delicioso beso. Quizás sea el tiempo que han llevado sin unir sus bocas, quizás la desesperación… pero ese contacto les resulta algo divino.

En el éxtasis creciente ambos acarician sus figuras deseosas de llegar a más pero con el debido control en sus mentes. No se dan cuenta de que en ese hermoso momento no se encuentran solos, una figura femenina se esconde en las sombras y los observa, alerta a cada movimiento de la pareja.

El beso ya ha aumentado a cierta intensidad por lo que ambos prefieren detenerse y abrazarse. Más que nada para reemplazar las caricias por el calor de los brazos del otro.

-Debes ir a dormir…–. Susurra el chico mientras la presiona con un poco más de fuerza.

Utau no responde, cierra los ojos y se acurruca más en el pecho del joven, dando la señal opuesta a la recomendación.

-Utau…-.

No hay respuestas, los días que pasan le resulta cada vez una tortura mayor, desea volver a estar con él, más unidos de lo que están ahora.

Kukai se decide por alejarla ligeramente, ese pequeño gesto le duele más a él que a ella.

-Aquí no podemos… lo sabes…-.

Ante ese comentario los ojos de la rubia mayor se abren por la sorpresa, no puede ser que ese sujeto se haya atrevido a tocar a su hermana.

-Si…-. Susurra la rubia haciendo que la atención de Rima se fijara nuevamente en la pareja. –Kukai…–. Lo mira.

-Dime…-.

Utau guarda silencio por unos momentos ordenando las palabras. –Rima…-.

-¿Si? ¿Que pasa con ella?–. Kukai se encuentra muy paciente, cosa que le extraña mucho a la mayor.

-Rima me contó algo… yo… no sé…-.

-Créele…–. Interrumpe mirando fijamente los ojos de la chica.

-Pero…-.

-Ella te dice lo que es cierto… yo conocía de antes a tu hermana…-.

A cada palabra del muchacho, Rima se sorprende aún más, el chico que conocía hace tiempo y el que ahora está con su hermana no los puede asimilar como el mismo sujeto.

Utau baja la mirada. –Su mejor amiga…-.

Kukai suspira bajando la mirada. –Sí, si estuve con Yaya hace como un año…-.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?–. La chica se aleja un poco para poder mirarlo de frente.

-No sabía que Rima resultara ser tu hermana…–. Sonríe irónicamente. –El mundo es mucho más pequeño de lo que pensaba…-.

Utau baja la mirada. –Ahora entiendo…-.

-Rima no quiere que pases lo mismo que pasó su amiga…–. Continúa Kukai.

La joven oculta palidece a cada palabra, definitivamente ese joven no es el mismo sujeto al que ella se refería cuando le contaba a su hermana lo que pasó con Yaya.

-Pero… tú no eres así-.

-Tan sólo recuerda la forma en que nos conocimos…–. Dirige su mirada hasta la de la chica. –Cambiaste muchas cosas en mi…–. La abraza y ocultando su rostro en el delgado cuello. –Y ni siquiera te diste cuenta…-.

Las imágenes de su secuestro llegan a la memoria de la chica, es cierto, en unos meses ese sujeto resulta completamente diferente al que ahora la tiene en sus brazos.

La rubia mantiene la mirada fija en la pareja, sabe que ése mismo sujeto jugó como quiso con los sentimientos de su mejor amiga. Pero el que recuerda es completamente otro: Una mirada cínica, su actitud de inmaduro, su forma de hablar… no concuerdan en lo más mínimo con ese chico.

Utau aleja al castaño empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, Kukai queda perplejo por unos segundos, en el momento que regresa a la realidad, descubre que la puerta se cierra de golpe justo frente a él.

-Utau…–. Trata de abrirla, pero le resulta imposible, la puerta ha sido cerrada con llave desde el interior.

No hay respuesta.

La joven se ha sentado en su cama sin ponerle atención a los constantes golpes y peticiones del castaño.

Ella estuvo presente cuando Yaya quedó con el corazón destrozado después de ver como su supuesto novio se tomaba como quería a una chica desconocida unos cuantos días después de haberle entregado todo lo que él le pidiera. Cuando ya fue saciado el sujeto simplemente se dedicó a buscar otra presa.

El pensar que su hermana le ha estado advirtiendo desde un principio y en las cosas terribles que le ha dicho para defender al castaño, pero ella siempre constante.

Se siente muy mal, tan débil, después de todo necesita a su hermana más de lo que ella imaginaba.

Una pequeña frase hace que sus pensamientos se dispersen y mire sorprendida a la puerta. –Te amo…-. Después de la cual tan sólo le sigue el silencio, los insistentes golpes y peticiones cesaron justo después de esas palabras.

Los ojos de la chica sueltan un par de lágrimas, sumándose a las que ya habían salido. Ella corresponde completamente ese sentimiento, pero se siente tan confundida en ese momento, su mente no deja que una idea definida reine en su cabeza.

Kukai, al otro lado, se ha sentado cargando su espalda en la puerta, cargando sus codos en sus rodillas y a la vez su cabeza en ambas manos. No la culpa en lo más mínimo, hasta él mismo se define como un cretino.

Sonríe sarcástico mientras siente unos suaves toques en cada mejilla, nunca imaginó que lloraría por una mujer... estaba tan acostumbrado a lo contrario, tomando a las chicas con tanta ligereza, ahora la mano se le ha sido devuelta, la ironía de la vida.

En su mente, el simple echo de pensar que la rubia lo mandara al diablo después de eso, le resulta algo insoportable.

Pasan unos 15 minutos, los cuales le resultan eternos, toma la decisión de levantarse, tratará de hablar con la chica por la mañana.

Se sorprende al ver la figura que ahora sale de su escondite.

-¿Desde cuando que estás ahí?–. Cuestiona secando el recorrido de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Rima lo mira atentamente mientras da unos cuantos pasos hacia él.

-Quién lo diría…–, dice sonriendo. –Tú… el mismo Kukai... en carne y en persona... llorando por mi herm...-.

-Cállate...– interrumpe el muchacho con una mirada muy fría. –Ya tuve suficiente con esto... –comienza a bajar las escaleras.

-Tan sólo se te está siendo devuelto todo lo que causaste... –. Continúa Rima siguiéndolo con la mirada, aunque el muchacho continúa bajando con falsa indiferencia

-Ya lo sé... –susurra casi para sí, ya terminando la escalera y dirigiéndose a la habitación que le designaron.

Cierra la puerta y se recuesta pesadamente en su cama, se queda mirando el techo dejando que sus pensamientos tomen posesión casi completa de su cabeza. Su mente no logra procesar otra cosa que no sea la rubia, sonriéndole tiernamente, mientras trataba de prepararle algo, la vez en que ella le entregó su más íntima y protegida pertenencia, todos los momentos que ha pasado con ella

Su mente se despeja al oír el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse, desea con todas sus fuerzas que sea su rubia, pero al mirar y descubrir que no era así, vuelve a recargar su cabeza pesadamente en la almohada.

-Que haces aquí? –restriega sus ojos un poco, no desea mostrarse más débil aún delante de esa chica.

La joven se le acerca hasta sentarse a los pies de la cama.

-Que haces aquí? –repite con voz más grave al no recibir respuesta.

-Has cambiado... –el comentario se oye en forma de un susurro muy calmado.

-Ah si? No me digas... –Kukai se recuesta de costado dándole la espalda a la muchacha.

-Te puedo preguntar algo? –dice muy calmada.

Kukai la mira por sobre su hombro. –No...-.

-Cómo conociste a mi hermana?

Una gotita se presenta en la frente del muchacho mientras voltea la cabeza hasta la postura normal. –No es asunto tuyo...

-Es mi hermana...

-Ya esta grande...

-Es demasiado inocente...

Kukai se levanta de golpe y enfrenta la mirada de la muchacha, sorprendiéndola por esa reacción tan repentina. –Bueno... pues esa inocente hermana tuya me tiene como me vez ahora! Cosa que ni tú, ni tu amiga pudieron hacer hace un año!

La rubia queda silenciada por varios segundos mientras el sujeto vuelve a recostarse. El tiene toda la razón, hace un año nunca se habría imaginado ver a éste mujeriego estar desconsolado a causa de una chica

Un silencio bastante incómodo se vuelve reinante del ambiente de la habitación.

-Porque no te vas? –Kukai no voltea, la presencia de Rima comienza a molestarle.

-Mañana todo estará más calmado...

Voltea ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla.

-Mi hermana ya tendrá todo más reposado en su cabeza...

Kukai ya no se molesta en hablar, ya comprendió que esa chica no se irá a pesar de sus "indirectas", se limita a oírla.

-Pero quiero que aceptes sus condiciones... si ella decide alejarse de ti... pues que así sea...

Kukai sintió esas palabras como una enorme navaja que se entierra sin piedad en su pecho, para disimular ese dolor, endurece su mirada dirigida aún a la rubia

-No permitiré que vuelvas a dañar a una de las personas que más aprecio...

Sigue la trayectoria de la rubia desde que se para de la cama hasta que se detiene justo antes de cerrar la puerta por fuera.

-Tomará la mejor decisión... –le sonríe tratando de tranquilizar la angustia del muchacho, la cual se divisa con facilidad en el brillo de sus ojos. –No desesperes.

El castaño se recuesta dándole la espalda, sin darse la oportunidad de ver el último gesto que le dedica la chica y menos molestarse a combatir la impotencia que siente para tener que contestarle.

La noche le parece una tortura, desde que la rubia dejó la habitación que la idea de separarse de Utau no ha dejado de reinar en su mente, ni mucho menos el doloroso vacío que se concentra en su pecho.

Cerca de las 7 de la mañana, Kukai escucha los pasos del padre de familia, siempre se levanta muy temprano para ir a trabajar y aprovechar de ir a dejar a Utau a la escuela y a Rima a la Universidad.

El chico se levanta sin importarle estar con pijama, esta muy despeinado, el ligero color morado que se encuentra justo debajo de sus ojos ha de hacer notar que durmió muy mal o que simplemente no lo hizo.

-¿Qué te pasó?–. Aruto resulta muy impresionado por el estado del joven que casi lo golpea con la puerta.

-¿Y Utau?

El abogado lo mira con extrañeza, el tono de desesperación que usó para formular la pregunta le sorprende mucho más, en especial porque el chico preguntara por la menor de sus hijas siendo que al que casi le saca la cabeza de un portazo fue a él.

-Esta en su habitación... -Rima enmudece un instante, uniéndose a la sorpresa de su padre, pero continúa. –No se encuentra muy bien…-.

La madre, quien también se encontraba en el grupo de los atónitos, se acerca al joven y posa su mano en su frente

-¡Dios mío! ¡Tienes mucha fiebre! –comenta mientras lo guía al interior de la habitación.

Kukai comprende que su actitud no esta ayudando en ese momento, esta preocupando más de la cuenta a toda la familia siendo que el asunto pendiente es con la rubia menor.

Se deja atender por la hermosa madre, quien lo trata como si fuera el varón que no pudo concebir.

-Lo siento... no quería…-.

-Descansa Kukai... te traeré algo para que te sientas mejor...-.

-Gracias... pero no se...-.

Antes de oír lo que le faltaba de la frase, la joven ama del hogar ya se encuentra fuera de la habitación hablando con los demás integrantes de la familia.

-Ustedes ya váyanse... llegarán tarde... -dice con su característica sutileza. –Yo lo cuidaré-.

Padre e hija obedecen dejándola con su actual paciente.

Rato después, los cuidados de la amable madre causan el efecto esperado, Kukai por fin logra invocar el sueño después de algunos minutos de ser atendido.

Más tarde, cuando Kukai por fin abre los ojos descubre que ya es de noche. Se avergüenza de si mismo por ser tan perezoso en una casa ajena, Se sienta en la cama para despejarse de ese impulso que le hacía tener ganas de volver a dormir y con razón, después de esa noche, el sueño que tuvo hasta ahora era bastante confortable.

Se sorprende al ver que una figura esta recostada a su lado, ese hermoso semblante dormido que tanto adoraba ver por las mañanas.

Aleja un par de cabellos de ese fino rostro y se vuelve a recostar para quedar frente a frente con ella.

La reacción de Utau es abrir lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con los verde profundo del joven.

-Tonto… –susurra mientras se le acerca para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Kukai se sorprende de primera, pero luego sonríe, esta completamente de acuerdo con esa descripción.

-Te amo…-confiesa el muchacho.

La chica sonríe tiernamente acariciando las débiles gotas que se escapan de los ojos verdes.

-Yo también...

Kukai la abraza con fuerza, asegurándose de que ese momento no sea sólo un sueño a causa de los cuidados de la madre de Utau…

**Parte 2: Desagradable sorpresa.**

Rima le contó todo a Utau, lo que había hablado con el castaño la noche anterior y es estado en el que se levantó. –Nunca pensé que lo vería así...- anunciaba la rubia mientras le relataba lo sucedido.

La rubia consideró que ya había sufrido lo suficiente y ahora se dispone a disfrutar de la compañía de su Kukai.

La semana pasa rápidamente.

Para la suerte de la pareja de Kukai y Utau se presenta un fin de semana largo. En la escuela de las chicas se llevarán a cavo algunos exámenes para quien requiera de una mejor calificación. Satisfactoriamente la rubia no los necesita, su rendimiento ha sido muy alto en el último tiempo.

En cambio, Amu, (n/a: ya se me había olvidado el chicle ¬¬) no se puede dar el lujo de tener esas pequeñas vacaciones.

Durante esos días de ligeras vacaciones, la pareja decide volver a la casa en la que se conocieron, con la excusa de que quieres ir a limpiar un poco porque hace un buen tiempo que esta deshabitada, consiguieron la aprobación de los padres sin ningún problema.

El lunes en la mañana Kukai ya se encuentra ordenando algunas cosas en el interior de su, el viaje es un tanto largo así que deberán llevar algunas cosas para comer en el camino.

Aruto lo ayuda a ver el tanque de bencina y revisar el estado de las llantas, todo parece estar muy bien.

-Hijo... -lo llama el padre

-Ouch! –el llamado de atención hace que Kukai se golpeara en la nuca con la tapa de la maletera. –Diga? –sostiene el lugar del golpe.

El abogado mira algo divertido al muchacho. –Cuida mucho a Utau…

-Si señor... no se preocupe... -le asegura sonrientemente.

-Ahh... y protéjanse muy bien... -Ahora el de la sonrisa es el padre. –Sabes muy bien las consecuencias...

Kukai palidece. –S...si... -Baja la mirada, no pensó que su relación con la rubia fuera tan notoria.

-Por eso debes manejar con cuidado...-. (n/a: aaaah yo maté con eso [hh]xD, mal pensados! Que creían ¬¬)

El chico vuelve a mirar al hombre, esta vez con una enorme gotita en la sien unido a un ligero sonrojo y una risa de idiota –je… claro-.

En eso las mujeres de la casa hablan animadamente en la cocina mientras preparan algunos bocadillos para el viaja de la menor.

-Mmm... y van a estar solitos... -molesta la mayor de las hermanas estirando las mejillas de la menor.

-Déjame Rima… –la aleja sonrojada.

-A mi me agrada mucho ese muchacho... -aporta la madre con una tierna sonrisa

Rima y Utau la miran. –Es trabajador, estudioso... y se ve que te quiere mucho...

El sonrojo de Utau aumenta considerablemente. -P... Pero que cosas dices mamá!–. Trata de disimular la chica, aunque en parte sabe que es inútil.

-Vamos Utau... cuanto tiempo piensas ocultarlo? –cuestiona Rima.

-Rima!

-Ay! Hija... ¿que piensas que te voy a decir?–. La madre mantiene su mirada comprensiva –ya te dije que ese chico me agrada-.

La rubia baja la mirada avergonzada–. Lo siento mamá...-.

-Lo único que te digo, es que como van a estar solos, que se cuiden mucho... –concluye.

-Mamá!

En ese momento entra el padre de familia. –Lo mismo le digo a éste jovencito! –pasa su mano por la espalda del aludido llegando a descansarla en el hombro opuesto.

Las cocineras miran al del comentario muy sorprendidas, el chico sonríe nerviosamente.

-El camino tiene algunas curvas cerradas, por lo que tiene que tener mucho cuidado al manejar.

Un silencio desconcertante se presenta en la habitación.

-Ehh... si mi amor... eso... -dice entre ligeras risas la mujer.

Aruto mira inocentemente a su familia, quienes le sonríen de oreja a oreja.

Más tarde los jóvenes ya se encuentran en camino hacia la casa en donde se conocieron la primera vez

Mientras maneja, Kukai siente como la mano que tiene sobre la palanca de cambio es cubierta delicadamente por una de Utau.

Él la mira y le sonríe, siente un gran gozo en su pecho cada vez que esta cerca de esa chica. No demoran en entrecruzar sus dedos. La relación que han llegado a tener es la primera seria para ambos, se sienten muy bien juntos.

Al concluir el viaje Kukai lleva a la rubia entre sus brazos y la recuesta en la cama, después de comer algunos bocadillos ella no demoró en quedarse profundamente dormida.

La casa es completamente la misma, hasta la mínima pelusa esta donde debe estar. Kukai se siente tan a gusto en esa casa y más aún estando solo con la chica que le robó el corazón.

Se da el tiempo para ordenar algunas cosas del auto, al pasar por la puerta nota que hay unos papeles en la mesita que esta en la entrada.

-¡CARTAS! –dice todo emocionado dejando las cosas descansando en el sillón y dirigiéndose rápidamente a susodichos papeles.

Las lee con algo de decepción, ninguna es para él; va y lanzándolas por sobre su cabeza a medida en que termina de leer de que se trata –cuentas… cuentas... , cuentas... , luz... , agua... , gas... , cuentas... Tsukiyomi Ikuto..., cuentas..., cuen... -repite mentalmente el nombre de su amigo y dejando de lado el resto de cuentas se lanza a las cartas que había tirado al suelo. –Genial! Ahora todas son iguales –maldice mientras mira los papeles rectangulares del mismo color y tamaño. Nuevamente vuelve a tirar las cartas que lee por arriba de su cabeza.

-Aquí estaaaa! -la alza triunfante. Como todo buen amigo de confianza tiene la opción de guardarla y esperar el momento de encontrarse con Ikuto para entregársela personalmente. Pero por ser él, opta por la segunda, así que comienza a darse el cuidadoso trabajo de abrirla para saber su contenido. Mientras lo hace, casi le da un ataque al sentir el vibrador del celular alegándole en el bolsillo trasero izquierdo de su pantalón.

-Ahh! –la sorpresa lo hace dar un salto y soltar nuevamente la carta donde las demás. –"Genial" –piensa mientras aprieta el botón para contestar - diga? -.

-Hola idiota! –se oye animadamente del otro lado del teléfono –ehhh...que haces? –desde el lado de Kukai se escuchan un montón de papeles –Kukai?-.

-Aquí esta! –nuevamente triunfante.

-Ah?

-Quien es Saaya Tsukiyomi?... me suena...

-Mi... mi hermana...

-Ahh! –comienza a abrirla.

-Por que preguntas?

-Espera! –deja el teléfono de lado por unos segundos para terminar de romper el sello. –Listo!

-…

-Veamos... –Kukai se acomoda en un sillón ,tomando nuevamente el teléfono con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo la carta.

-"Querido Ikuto... Bla...bla...bla..." –comienza a leer sin ánimo –"bla... Te extraño mucho... bla..bla...bla..."

-Hola Amu... -se oye del otro lado.

-Oye! Me estas escuchando? –se ofende el lector.

-Si... Vine por Amu a la escuela...

-Sometido! -bromea el castaño.

-Tu no te luzcas, hace unos días te vi en la esquina esperando a Utau!

-Bueno... siguiendo con la carta... –evade el ahora lector. -Pues tu hermana esta viviendo en un departamento con su novio...

-Carta? De que hablas?

-No te dijeeeee? -acentúa una falsa sorpresa -de donde crees que saqué el nombre de tu hermana?-.

-Que dice! Que dice!

-Veamos... -opta una postura de intelectual. –Emmm... dice que esta muy bien..., esta pensando casarse con su novio... Eeehhh... bla...bla...bla...

-Léela bien...

-Oye!... sólo leo lo importante! –dice en tono ofendido-

-…-. Amu e Ikuto se sientan en una banca en el parque que esta al frente de la escuela.

-Te felicita mucho por tus grandes logros... –Kukai llega al final de la página.

-Una Cola-Cola... -Interrumpe Ikuto.

-Ah?

-Amu va a comprar algo para comer...

-Ves! Como quieres que te lea estas cosas si no pones atención! –regaña el castaño al mismo tiempo que gira la hoja para continuar leyendo la carta.

-Te estoy prestando atención!

-Si... Si... como no... -Kukai continúa con su lectura para hacerle un resumen a su amigo. –Más atención le pones a un perr... –el chico calla de repente.

_N/a: Si no siguen a partir de aquí, morirán._

-A un perro?... bueno... quizás sí... pero el perro no sabe leer... así que no me queda otra...

Silencio, después de varios segundos no se logra oír más que la respiración del castaño.

-Kukai?– llama preocupado.

No hay respuestas. Los ojos del castaño sólo se mueven de izquierda a derecha siguiendo cada palabra con atención.

-Que te pasa?... Kukai!

Por fin el silencio es roto por un corto susurro.

-I…Ikuto –la angustia en su voz preocupa más al joven peli-azul.

-Si... que pasa?

-A...Aceptaron tu traslado…-.

Esas palabras resuenan en la cabeza de Ikuto por unos instantes para luego concentrarse en un angustioso sentir en su pecho. Inmediatamente dedica una mirada a la chica que se acerca sonrientemente son unos panecillos y bebidas en las manos.

-No... No puede ser... –susurra mirando fijamente a la muchacha.

Amu se extraña por la expresión que acaba de poner el chico.

Un angustiante silencio se hace presente nuevamente, Kukai no sabe que decir para consolar a su amigo, comprende a la perfección que ese estúpido traslado lo hará desaparecer del país por un periodo de tiempo bastante largo.

-Ikuto…–susurra el castaño. –Lo siento...

Ikuto no pronuncia respuesta, siente que la joven toma su mano apenas se sienta. – No te preocupes... -dice segundos antes de cortar.

El joven se acomoda para explicarle a la chica lo que sucede, el tenerla cerca es lo mejor que le ha pasado, sería un tonto al no admitir que esta completamente enamorado de ella. Pero ese traslado lo ayudará mucho para lo profesional en un futuro quizás no muy lejano. Demonios... qué hacer, el pensar en perderla le causa un profundo vacío que se concentra en su pecho.

Amu baja la cabeza segundos después de un tenso silencio que se formó apenas Ikuto terminó su explicación. –Que vas a hacer?

El chico baja la mirada junto con ella. –Si no voy... perdería los años que estuve aquí... Mis estudios serían en vano...

Amu endurece su mirada sin dedicársela al muchacho –entonces... no queda otra opción...

En el camino hacia la casa Hinamori, la pareja no ha intercambiado palabra alguna, van tomados de la mano fuertemente, sin la intención de querer separase, pero la tensión del silencio comienza a ser insoportable.

Ambos no han comido ni un solo bocado de lo que Amu compró hace tan sólo unos instantes, van tan concentrado en lo que les acaban de comunicar que no notan que los hermanos de la peli-rosa se acercan a ellos.

-Chicos! –Ikuto nota la presencia de los gemelos.

Al instante siente cómo la mano de Amu suelta la suya rápidamente.

Kairi sube una ceja ante el gesto de su hermanita y la mira atentamente mientras ella desvía la mirada, no tiene ánimos de estar explicando la más mínima sospecha.

Ami, Kairi e Ikuto comienzan a conversar, el joven de ojos zafiros actuando con su animada manera de ser, pero en el fondo tampoco esta con muchos ánimos.

Amu no soporta más, se aleja del grupo atrayendo la atención de los 3 jóvenes.

-Amu -llama el mayor, pero no hay respuesta por parte de la chica, que tan sólo entra a la casa sin voltear hasta los demás.

Apenas se cierra la puerta tras ella los gemelos le dedican una mirada casi asesina al tercer joven que se encuentra ahí.

-Que le hiciste a mi hermana? –Kairi toma a Ikuto por la parte del cuello de la camisa –ella nunca reacciona así...

Ikuto lo mira fríamente y golpea la mano que se aferraba a su camisa, liberándose, sin decir palabra.

Ami mira atenta cada expresión del joven, esa tarde la pareja se fue muy contenta, pero ahora se nota demasiada tensión entre ellos.

-Que ocurre Ikuto?– pregunta la menor de los gemelos.

El joven la mira, se sorprende un poco de que le haga esa pregunta sabiendo que el otro gemelo no tenía la más mínima idea de su relación con Amu.

-Es raro que entre Amu y tú haya tanta tensión... -continúa.

-Ehhh... -. El aludido se pone nervioso, especialmente por que la atención del más temperamental de los gemelos no le ha quitado la mirada de encima.

–Ami... Eehhh... bueno...- rasca su cabeza, sin que se le ocurra una manera de evadir ese tema.

-No te preocupes... – Kairi suavisa la mirada –ya lo sé todo...

Ante la confesión, el modo "mirada asesina" de Ikuto se dedica cien por ciento a la menor de los gemelos.

-A mi no me veas! No le he dicho palabra! -Ami asegura su supervivencia.

-Seré despistado... pero no sordo... -dice Kairi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-… -. Ikuto se queda mirándolo esperando la explicación de lo que acaba de decir.

Kairi da un fuerte suspiro. –Vamos... -se extraña de que aún no entienda. –Lo hacen casi todas las noches al lado de nuestra habitación y crees que no se escucha nada?

Un sonrojo destaca al pálido rostro del chico.

-Esta loca podrá dormir como tronco –apunta a su hermana –pero yo no... y créeme... no creí que mi hermana gritara de esa manera.

Gotitas de frío sudor se suman al sonrojo del muchacho que va en aumento.

-E...Ella lo sabe...? –tartamudea

-Claro... a ella le pregunté...

-Ves! Yo no dije nada!

Ikuto se queda petrificado por algunos minutos mientras los gemelos se ríen de la expresión que acaba de poner.

-Bueno... el punto no es ese... -trata de evadir el humillado chico –Amu está así porque... -baja la mirada –aceptaron el traslado que pedí hace unos meses...

Los gemelos cortan al mismo tiempo las risas ambos entienden cómo se debe sentir la pareja, después de todo ya esta bastante claro lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

En pocas semanas, para la familia ya no es ningún secreto la relación que hay entre los jóvenes, incluso, tanto el padre como la madre se alegraron de esa unión. Pero en esas semanas la paz que se respiraba en esa casa se ve cubierta por discusiones interminables por parte de la hermosa pareja.

La unión carnal entre los chicos no se ha dado desde que se enteraron del renombrado traslado del muchacho, varias veces lo han intentado pero por lo general terminan discutiendo por alguna estupidez.

Una noche, en la que todos habían salido con excepción de nuestra pareja, y el gato, Amu se dirigió en puntillas hasta la habitación de su chico.

-Ikuto? – llama en un tono muy bajo mientras abre sigilosamente la puerta.

El chico se encontraba sentado en la cama recargado contra la pared, viendo atentamente unos papeles, al oír la voz de Amu voltea hasta la puerta. Sin contestarle, ve como la chica cierra la puerta tras ella y se sienta a su lado.

Se quedan en silencio, no es tenso como la mayoría que ha reinado entre ellos.

**Parte tres, FINAL: Miedo y Dolor.**

-Ya compré el pasaje... -comenta el joven volviendo a posar la mirada en el papel que esta entre sus manos

Amu baja la mirada, está tan agotada de esta situación, extraña tanto los momento en que disfrutaba plenamente de la compañía del muchacho.

-Lo siento...

El susurro de la joven hace que la atención de Ikuto se concentre en ella.

-Se que ese traslado es muy importante para ti... –continúa sin voltear al muchacho.

-Amu... ya hemos hablado de esto... -interrumpe utilizando un tono cansado, la mayoría de sus discusiones se ha basado en ese tema.

La joven guarda silencio por algunos segundos, también esta muy cansada de pelearse por eso.

Ikuto se extraña al ver que la chica toma una de sus manos y la besa, luego le dirige una suave mirada.

Guía la mano de Ikuto por sus labios haciendo que la acaricie. Luego el muchacho retoma el control y guía su palma para acariciar una de esas blancas mejillas.

Hace ya varios días que han estado tan concentrados en discutir con el afán de ganar que ni siquiera se han besado.

Es la oportunidad perfecta para retomar aquello que ambos desean pero no se han dado la oportunidad de tener. Ikuto deja a un lado el pasaje y toma con ambas manos el rostro de su amada Amu, sus ojos se concentran en los labios de ésta con la intención de unirlos con los suyos.

La joven se deja guiar tranquilamente por aquellas firmes manos, cierra los ojos a medida que la distancia entre sus labios disminuye lentamente.

-Oigan chicos! Encontré un gatito en la call... -Ami guarda silencio al descubrir que interrumpió una escena bastante romántica, escasa entre los chicos hace ya varios días – jejejeje- risa nerviosa - lo siento - teme por su vida al notar la mirada asesina de ambos jóvenes dirigida a ella.

Después de que se cierra la puerta los jóvenes suspiran pesadamente, se miran y sonríen, comienzan a acercarse para retomar lo que en ese momento se había perdido.

-Oigan! Vieron el gatito de Ami!

La pareja instantáneamente mira, ahora a Kairi quien sujeta un pequeño gato entre sus manos, este gemelo, siendo más despistado que el otro, se aproxima a la pareja y les deja el pequeño animal entre ambos.

-No es lindo?– dice mientras lo acaricia y se arrodilla para juguetear con el pequeño gato.

AEmu e Ikuto se miran, es tan difícil obtener esa privacidad desde que ya todos se enteraron de su relación que perderla una vez más le causa gran desilusión. La joven ya frustrada se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta.

-Amu…- Ikuto la llama en vano, la chica se va sin siquiera voltear hacia su otro hermano que se esconde tras el sofá.

Kairi mira la escena, tarde... pero le llegó la intuición de que había interrumpido algo – Ehhh... Lo siento... - Mira al chico preocupado.

El aludido lo mira, no con rabia, sino con algo de decepción luego de ver cómo la chica se alejaba. –No te preocupes... - suspira volviendo a recargarse en la pared.

Los días siguientes fueron bombardeados nuevamente por infinitas discusiones, en una ocasión Amu llegó a darle una fuerte cachetada a Ikuto mientras iban de compras, junto a los gemelos.

-Eres un idiota! – le grita la chica mientras se dirige a paso rápido de vuelta la casa.

Ikuto queda atónito mientras la sigue con la mirada sosteniendo su, ahora, roja mejilla.

Los gemelos quedan bastante sorprendidos, nunca se imaginaron que su tierna hermanita sería capaz de dar un golpe tan duro.

Kairi voltea a ver a su hermana que pasa justo al lado de él. En cuanto a Ami mira a su amigo quien ahora baja la mirada.

-Debería ir corriendo tras ella? – pregunta con un tono ya demasiado cansado.

Ami y Kairi se sorprenden al ver unas delgadas líneas que se forman desde los ojos ocultos del muchacho hasta deshacerse en pequeñas gotas que caen al suelo.

-Dale tiempo... – la menor de los gemelos apoya su mano en su hombro. – Es muy difícil para ella...

-Para mí también lo es... - confiesa soltándose de esa mano, su orgullo le impide aceptar ser consolado a pesar de que esté a punto de explotar.

-Eres el primer novio de ella... - Kairi se pone serio – es normal que no quiera que te vallas...

-Que te hace pensar que yo sí...

-Ikuto... - se le acerca – esta más que demostrado cuanto la quieres... y además ya no puedes posponer el viaje...

El chico lo mira atento.

-Pronto saldrá de vacaciones, creo que es buena idea que la lleves a que pasen un tiempo, solos...

Ami e Ikuto quedan impresionados por el consejo. Kairi, a pesar de mostrarse muy comprensivo, es uno de los que más en desacuerdo está desacuerdo con la relación de su niña.

Y así fue, luego de requetehablar con los padres de la chica, ya a una semana del viaje de Ikuto. Se encaminan sin muchos ánimos a la casa en la que comenzaron con su relación.

Primero Ami y Kairi los dejan en la casa de Ikuto, luego, ya con auto propio, la pareja se encamina a la casa en la que se sienten mucho más cómodos.

-Amu... - llama la voz del joven

La chica lo mira, el silencio que se ha mantenido desde que comenzaron el viaje comienza a tornarse molesto.

-Tengo sueño... - se adelanta a contestar la joven, volteando para darle la espalda al chico.

Ikuto la mira, sabe que es mentira pero prefiere guardar silencio, ya han discutido lo suficiente y quiere aprovechar al máximo esa corta semana.

Al llegar, comienzan a arreglar las cosas en la casa, después de todo hace ya varias semanas que no se limpiaba.

La relación no mejora mucho esa noche, ni tampoco los días que le siguen, no han pasado de hablar un par de frases sin importancia.

Una noche, Ikuto se encuentra recostado en el techo con su cabeza descansando en sus manos, mirando las estrellas, sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención, pues sus pensamientos no se encuentran en las estrellas en ese momento.

-Ya esta lista la cena...

El ligero susurro de la chica hace que sus pensamientos se concentren en ella, que esta recargada en la ventana.

-Ya voy... - comienza a levantarse casi sin ánimos, se sienta recargando sus codos en las rodillas.

Mira de reojo a la muchacha, se extraña que mire hacia lo lejos con una sonrisa.

Ikuto sube la mirada para descubrir a que se debe esa expresión, no ve más que un paisaje, un hermoso paisaje.

Sin darse cuenta de en que momento, la chica ya se encuentra acomodándose a su lado.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que me trajiste... - se oye la voz de la muchacho sin dirigirle la mirada al aludido – Era una noche así...

Ikuto dirige la mirada nuevamente a las estrellas, eso explica el porque esa noche le parecía tan familiarmente agradable.

Se deja reinar un agradable silencio, de esos que ambos chicos deseaban tanto tener, se deja ese exquisito ambiente por varios minutos mientras miran las estrellas.

-Lamento haberte golpeado el otro día...

Ikuto la mira, manteniendo el silencio, en parte estaba algo disgustado por ese incidente.

La mirada de Amu se cruza con la del muchacho – No se que me pasó...

La chica se deja notar algo nerviosa, hace tanto tiempo que no estaban tan tranquilos y solos, que le resulta extraña la situación, pero en ningún momento desagradable.

Mientras trata de articular alguna frase, Ikuto ablanda la mirada, no puede estar disgustado con ella.

-Ya pasó... – El chico posa su mano sobre la de la muchacha.

-No quiero perderte Ikuto... - confiesa la chica volteando la mirada. – Sé que ese viaje es muy importante para ti...

El chico la calla sellando delicadamente los labios de la muchacha con los propios, cosa que sorprende de primera, pero luego la chica cierra los ojos para iniciar ese delicioso contacto.

El beso es disuelto para que ambos participantes logren tomar algo de aire.

Los ojos azules no se desvían en ningún momento de las dorados perlas que están frente a ellos.

-Te amo... - susurran los labios del chico justo antes de que se unieran nuevamente con los de su amada.

La sensación se vuelve muy agradable, los brazos de Amu se cruzan por la nuca del muchacho, dándole a entender, sin palabras que ella corresponde completamente a lo confesado.

El haberse evadido tanto tiempo, hace que ese contacto sea muy especial y delicioso, ambos lo deseaban tanto que les resultaba insoportable sentirse separados a causa de las ilimitadas discusiones.

Las caricias se hacen presentes poco después de que sus respiraciones y latidos aumentaran su frecuencia.

Finalmente, logran deshacerse de las molestas vestimentas sin la interrupción de alguno de los gemelos, los gatos, ni tampoco por las desagradables discusiones.

Los días que le siguen vuelven a unir sus cuerpos tal y como de costumbre. Pero llega la noche en que quizás sea la última en la que podrán permanecer uno al lado del otro.

La tensión el en almuerzo en impenetrable, les cuesta tanto admitir que quizás no podrán estar juntos por mucho tiempo, además de la distancia, el tiempo en el que no se verán es indeterminado.

Tratan de hablar de otras cosas, como si nunca tuvieran que separarse, pero el tema es inevitable. Se ponen de acuerdo en que harán una especia de asado, nada especial.

Cerca de las 4, ambos van al supermercado para comprar lo necesario.

A las 7, Ikuto viaja hasta la casa que comparte con Kukai para arreglar sus cosas, dejando a Amu como dueña de casa.

-Me iré a despedir de ti mañana... - le anuncia Kukai, despidiéndose de su amigo que ya lleva todo listo en su auto.

En el camino, Ikuto no puede evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, separase de la peli-rosa era el temor más grande que tenía desde que se comenzó a enamorar y se le ha hecho realidad, se acostumbró tanto a tener ese divino cuerpo entre sus brazos que ya no logra imaginarse con otra mujer que no tenga sus características, además de su hermosa manera de ser.

Cuando llega a la casa, cerca de las 10, nota algo que le llama mucho la atención, todas las luces de la casa están apagadas. Temiendo lo peor, se apresura a entrar.

Su extrañeza es comprensible, hay un camino de velas en el suelo, curioso, comienza a seguirlas a paso lento.

Encuentra una nota en una mesita "ponte ésta ropa", debajo del papel hay una camisa, corbata, pantalón y zapatos de cierta elegancia.

Con una sonrisa de extrañeza, obedece sin chistar. Se mira en el espejo para arreglarse bien la corbata e introduce la camisa en el pantalón.

"Bien... ¿Ahora qué?" piensa siguiendo nuevamente las velas.

Se sorprende al encontrarse con el comedor, alumbrado tan sólo por un par de velas en la mesa puestas en un elegante candelabro. La cena esta servida, con un par de copas y todo puesto cuidadosamente.

Sonríe al notar la presencia de la persona que esperaba encontrar.

-Te vez muy bien así... - comenta la voz femenina que aún no se deja ver por el recién llegado.

Ikuto sólo sonríe manteniendo el silencio. Da unos pasos para poder ver a la chica. Su sorpresa es bastante agradable, Amu esta usando un hermoso vestido ya conocido por él.

-Ese vestido...

-Te dije que era para una ocasión especial...

El joven le sonríe, esa prenda de vestir que se la había ofrecido la primera vez que la llevó a ese lugar, es de lo más linda sola, pero tomando la forma de la chica se ve mucho mejor. Se deja notar esa observación en el ligero rubor que tomo lugar en su rostro desde el momento en que la vio.

Se acerca a ella para besarla, beso que es recibido satisfactoriamente.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos se sientan en la mesa ya servida, comienzan a hablar de cosas casuales mientras comen. Evadiendo lo más posible el tema del renombrado viaje.

Luego de la cena, ambos se dirigen al living a tomar un poco de champagne.

-Recuerdo que te tuve mucho miedo la primera vez que nos vimos... – comenta la chica retomando las imágenes de cuando Ikuto la tocaba.

Ikuto sonríe, le avergüenza un poco ese recuerdo – Lo sé... pero al final no te hice nada! – se defiende.

La joven ríe ligeramente – Bueno... después de todo no resultó tan malo...

-"Tan malo"? – repite el chico

-Bueno... bueno... Nada de malo...

Un momento muy agradable para disfrutar ambos, se quedan conversando por otros minutos entre recuerdos y risas.

Hay un segundo en el que ambos se quedan en silencio, saben que la conversación ya nos dejaría satisfechos desde ese momento para adelante.

El joven se encarga de comenzar, se dirige a besar a la chica que le robó el corazón, pero es detenido.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Amu se levanta guiando delicadamente a Ikuto para que la siguiera. Al igual que la primera vez, ella lo guía, con más audacia esta vez, por las escaleras sin dejar de mirarlo.

El chico le contesta animadamente la sonrisa, y la sigue sin titubear.

Al llegar a la habitación es la chica quien se encarga de besarlo apasionadamente, por lo general el él, pero en este caso ella quiere dejar demostrado cuanto ha aprendido al estar con su amado Ikuto.

Ikuto se sienta en la cama mientras ella desabotona lentamente la camisa dejando en el cuello del muchacho uno que otro beso.

El cuerpo de ambos se comienza a sentir aprisionado dentro de las ropas, por lo que ambos se ponen de acuerdo en desnudarse mutuamente.

El joven comienza desabrochando lentamente el cierre del hermoso vestido, prenda que cae a los pies de la chica luego de ser liberado.

Ikuto mira nuevamente aquel cuerpo que conoce muy bien, cada vez lo hace lo encuentra divino., no importa cuantas veces sea, no se cansa de observar la deslumbrante figura de la muchacha.

Los besos del chico comienzan a recorrer el plano vientre de la muchacha, acariciando la suave espalda con sus manos. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que el muchacho se decide por liberar a la chica de la última prenda de vestir, se aleja un poco para poder ver mejor.

Sube la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella – Eres hermosa... - susurra justo antes de que su boca fuese sellada por la de su amada.

Ahora es el turno de la chica, en cuestión de algunos minutos Amu se deshace de las vestimentas del joven. Acto seguido, sus labios vuelven a fundirse haciendo que en sus cuerpos comience a aumentar lentamente la temperatura.

Ikuto se recuesta de espalda mientras Amu besa insaciablemente sus labios, la muchacha ya es toda una profesional en este ámbito, y eso le agrada mucho.

Los gemidos del chico aumentan a causa del casi desesperado masaje que le hace una de las manos femeninas.

Amu nota que el joven ya no logra corresponder a tal ardiente beso, por lo que sus labios atacan ahora insaciablemente el cuello de su victima.

Las manos de Ikuto detienen la de la chica, al igual que otras veces, no quiere llegar antes que ella.

Las cosas cambian, ahora es Amu quien queda recostada en su espalda mientras el chico besa cada fibra de esa exquisita piel, no duda en pasear delicadamente sus manos por las perfectas curvas de la chica.

La unión de sus labios vuelve a nacer con enorme deseo, ahora es él quien juguetea estimulando el cuerpo femenino acariciando el delicado punto de placer en la intimidad de la muchacha.

Pasan algunos minutos disfrutando de esos suaves e incitante contactos al mismo tiempo que la sangre de ambos comienza a hervir.

Amu recuesta a Ikuto en la cama, apoyado en su espalda mientras ella se acomoda sobre él con las piernas abiertas, permitiendo que la virilidad del joven entre en contacto con su sexo

La joven se encarga de guiar el erecto miembro del muchacho, por su intimidad, acción que la primera vez le causó tanto dolor, ahora le causa solo placer.

El golpe eléctrico que cruza la espalda de ambos chicos, al completarse la penetración, es verdaderamente delicioso.

Amu es quien se encarga de armonizar un ritmo cómodo para los dos, un sube y baja continuado, no muy acelerado ni muy lento, tal y como le agrada a ambos y que lo han disfrutado ya varias veces.

El joven se sienta para obtener un contacto con las bocas, la chica pasa sus brazos por el cuello del muchacho para besarlo con más intensidad, el beso se acomoda al vaivén que se lleva a cabo, aún manteniendo un ritmo constante.

Un fuerte golpe eléctrico hace que un gemido, por parte de Amu, haga que el beso se rompa y de a entender que esta a punto de llegar a la cumbre del placer.

Ikuto acomoda la situación recostando a la chica sin cortar la unión de sus cuerpos, ahora el movimiento, dirigido por él se hace con embestidas cada vez más fuertes, haciendo que, con cada una, el delicado cuerpo de la chica valla deslizándose por las sábanas.

Los gemidos se transforman en cortos gritos por parte de los dos. Se miran a los ojos intentando besarse en vano, pero se conforman con ver el rostro lleno de pasión del otro.

Finalmente ambos cierran los ojos con fuerza arqueando, a la vez, sus espaldas, un gran gemido hace entender que gozaron al mismo tiempo.

Con las respiraciones muy agitadas reanudan un beso, tan delicioso, lleno de pasión.

Luego de unos minutos, la unión se deshace para poder abrazarse.

Se miran directamente, no hay necesidad de palabras, sus ojos representan todo lo que el corazón desea decir, y eso es más que suficiente.

Ikuto apoya su cabeza sobre el cabello de la muchacha, cierra lentamente los ojos – te amo... – le besa la frente – te amo tanto... – vuelve a cargar su mentón en los rosaceos cabellos.

La joven se da cuenta que su amante tiene la intensión de dormir. Por lo que se sienta a su lado y lo mira – no tienes sueño... o si?

El chico la mira algo extrañado, en realidad esta un tanto cansado, no le haría mal un descansito

-eeehhh... un poco... - se atreve a contestar con una gotita creciente por la parte de la nuca.

Amu pone una cara con notoria malicia y comienza a descender por el pecho del muchacho.

-Seguro?...

Ikuto siente los labios de la chica unirse con su piel un poco más debajo de su ombligo, levanta el rostro para ver el de la chica que lo mira seductoramente.

Al sentir como su miembro vuelve a ser manipulado por una de las menos femeninas, Ikuto abre los ojos con un poco de sorpresa, pero no la detiene. Se recuesta mirando ahora hacia el cielo mientras siente que no precisamente en la mano de la joven la que acaricia su virilidad. Al parecer sus ideas por invocar a Morfeo, dios del sueño, tendrán que postergarse por esa noche.

Los ojos azules se abren dolorosamente a causa de la luz del sol que se cuela por la ventana y que caen directamente sobre ellos.

Ikuto se cubre su vista para apaciguar aunque sea un poco el dolor. Se sienta escabulléndose de ese molesto brillo que proviene de la ventana.

Apoya sus conos es sus rodillas mientras trata de despertarse un poco, la actividad nocturna en realidad lo agotó, no niega que la disfrutó mucho, no recuerda en que momento fue que se separó de la muchacha para quedar completamente dormido, claro que se aseguró de que Amu se durmiera primero, quería asegurarse de que había complacido a la muchacha.

Esta tapado hasta la cintura por una sabana, las frazadas están en el suelo, bueno... no tuvieron el frío suficiente como para necesitarlas. Mira a su lado, la joven esta recostada de costado cargando su rostro hasta donde esta él. Esta con ambas manos frente a ella cubriendo sus senos, la sabana le cubre solamente de las caderas a los pies.

Sonríe, sacando ligeramente algunos delgados cabellos rosaceos del rostro de la muchacha.

Le encanta verla, con el simple hecho de saber que esta cerca suyo se siente completamente satisfecho.

Amu abre los ojos lentamente, haciendo que la mano de Ikuto se alejara con algo de temor.

-Te desperté? – cuestiona preocupado.

Una sonrisa como respuesta lo tranquiliza.

Se acerca a esos labios curveados para besarlos – buenos días...

-Buenos días... - contesta un susurro – que hora es? – la joven se sienta lentamente.

Ikuto se distrae un poco con el torso descubierta de la chica – Ah?... ehhh... son... – mira el reloj del velador – las 2:30?

Ikuto y AMu se miran, como era posible que hayan dormido tanto?, bueno... no digamos que se desvelaron precisamente tratando de dormir, cuando lo consiguieron, ya la luz del sol dejaba que la habitación se viera en sus tonalidades diurnas.

El muchacho se levanta, no con apuro, pero más acelerado que lo normal, para preparar el baño. Amu comienza a sacar las sábanas y dejarlas a un lado.

Disfrutan el poco tiempo que les queda juntos, el vuelo será a las 10 de la noche. Tratan de olvidarse de ese asunto, pero les resulta imposible, ambos dejan notar en sus rostros cierta tristeza, aunque no hablan del tema, es comprensible cómo se sienten.

No se destaca mucha conversación, más que algún que otro intercambio de palabras, abunda el silencio, no incómodo, ni en lo más mínimo, en esos momentos lo único que les importa es permanecer al lado del otro.

Llega rápidamente la hora de alistar las cosas, pasarán directamente al aeropuerto. En ese eterno viaje los "te amo" se dejan oír varias veces, van tomados de la mano, fuertemente estrechas, dejando bien en claro que se pertenecen mutuamente.

Al llegar, ambos se bajan casi sin ánimos, Ikuto registra sus datos y se prepara para la espera de su vuelo.

Llegaron cerca de una hora antes, pero aún así no se cansan de acurrucarse en los brazos de la persona que aman. Ni siquiera toman asiento, Amu tiene acomodada su cabeza en el firme pecho, y él tiene la suya cargada en aquel almohadón de cabellos rosáceos.

Algunos minutos después llega toda la familia Hinamori, gatos incluidos, junto con Kukai y Utau.

Al anunciarse que el vuelo ya debe ser arribado, los abrazos están a la orden del día. Tal cual una familia que debe dejar ir a uno de sus hijos.

A Ikuto le causa algo de extrañeza que la señora Hinamori dejara escapar un par de lágrimas, al igual que sus amigos Ami y Kairi, qué decir de Kukai, esta hecho un mar de lagrimas, sería apropiado ser silencioso... pero sus gritos de "TE EXTRAÑARÉ AMIGO MÍO" se dejan resonar por todo el aeropuerto, haciendo que un par de miradas se dirigieran al grupo familiar. Pero todo eso no es nada comparado con las lágrimas calladas que se escapan de los hermosos ojos dorados.

Ikuto se le acerca y la abraza, la abraza con todas las fuerzas que le quedan, no puede evitar el llanto, definitivamente tener que perder a esta muchacha es algo muy doloroso que ha de tener que soportar, más que cuando perdió a sus padres, casi no recuerda el sentimiento de soledad gracias a la familia de la muchacha.

Esa chica... a pesar de ser 3 años menor que él, le enseño tantas cosas, tantas maneras de experimentar, especialmente le enseñó a comprender un sentimiento tan complicado como es el que muchos llamamos amor, es tan sólo una palabra con la que se denomina el sentimiento más divino que puede ofrecer el ser humano. Y esa hermosa chica le ayudó a completar ese enorme espacio vacío de su corazón que tan sólo estaba en espera de ella.

-Te amo... - dice con un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

La joven cierra los ojos y presiona más aun al muchacho. – Te amo... - contesta, utilizando todas sus fuerzas para dejar de lado ese intenso sufrimiento que presiona completamente su pecho.

El separarse les resulta algo casi imposible de soportar. Pero finalmente llega.

Ikuto se encamina por el puente para arribar, sin dejar de mirar en dirección a sus seres queridos, especialmente a esa hermosa joven que le entrego todo, sin pedir no el más mínimo intercambio.

Amu trata de sonreír con todas sus fuerzas, no desea que esa vez él la recuerde triste. La respuesta de Ikuto es contestar esa dulce sonrisa.

Todos se quedan esperando, viendo cómo el avión toma posición para despegar. Ya toma la velocidad necesaria y despega, dejando atrás esos hermosos recuerdos.

La peli-rosa mira fijamente como el avión disminuye rápidamente de tamaño para luego perderse en las nubes. Ahí va el hombre que le robó el corazón, que le ayudó a comprender tantas cosas que antes le resultaban desconocidas, le enseñó como expresar su amor a través de su propio cuerpo... ahí va... su primero en todo…

**Segunda parte: Joune Roméo.**

**Gracias.**

**Sinceramente, Trébol15.**


End file.
